Stay with me
by DreaWhite
Summary: After four years of living in the enchanted forest, Snow David and Regina bring back Emma and Henry. What will happen when Emma and Henry discover why they were brought back to the enchanted forest? Will they be able to forgive their parents? (Charming family, Mills/Hood family, hurt/comfort)
1. Chapter 1

**If you have read my other fanfic, you will know that I love angst and drama. This story will be about the Charming and the Mills/Hood family. Hope you like it!  
**

 _A week ago_

 _"Are you sure this is the only option we have?" David asked the blue fairy._

 _"Yes your majesty, this is the only way to save Neal and Roland. The savior has the purest magic of all and she is the only one who can defeat this witch"_

 _"I am not sure about this" Snow said looking at everybody around her._

 _"I don't like this idea either" Regina agreed "We will be putting Emma and Henry in danger. I gave them a good life and it wouldn't be fair to take that away from them and bring them to fight with us"_

 _"I won't do that to my daughter" Snow said looking at the blue fairy "there must be another way to defeat this witch"_

 _"There isn't, the only one who has enough power to defeat her is Emma. She has to come back, if not I am afraid the witch will succeed"_

 _Snow got a little upset, she didn't want to take her daughter's happy ending away from her "There must be another way, I won't sacrificed my daughter for my son!"_

 _"I don't know what to tell you your majesty. Emma is the only one who can save them" The blue fairy insisted.  
_

 _"We were only able to find two magic beans no long ago" David said, "We could use one to go for Emma and another one to bring them back here"_

 _"Are you seriously thinking about this David!?" Snow asked surprised "We will be putting Emma and Henry in danger. I think we all know that that witch knows that Emma is the only one who can defeat her"_

 _"I miss her Snow! I miss my daughter! And I don't want to loss Neal. I am sure that Emma would want us to find her so she could help her little brother"_

 _"It wouldn't be fair to her" Regina whispered "she will see it as if you two only looked for her when you need her to save you and I am afraid that Henry will believe that too"_

 _"We will protect them" Robin said "We can have people with them at all times"_

 _"Is not that simple. That witch has magic. Powerful magic" The blue fairy said "She could easily defeat us and she will take Neal and Roland with her"_

 _"We still have to figure out why she wants them," Regina said  
_

 _"We have to brink Emma here" Robin said, "I know that it will be dangerous but we can protect her and Henry. Nobody has to lose"_

 _Regina and Snow looked at each other. They both had lost their children four years ago when they came back to the Enchanted Forest. They did not wanted to lose their other children either._

 _"I don't like this idea either my lady, but we have to give Roland and Neal their best chance" Robin said._

 _"Not if it means putting my daughter and grandson in danger!" Snow exclaimed._

 _"They are not the only ones in danger your majesty, we all are in danger" The blue fairy said "you have to think about what is best for the kingdom"_

 _"We will do it" David said looking at Snow "We will bring Emma back to where she belongs"_

 _"Charming if we bring her back she will think that..."_

 _"I don't want to lose another one of my children Snow! And as I've said before I am sure Emma would've want that" David turned around to looked at Regina "and I am sure that Henry would've want that too"_

 _Regina knew that Henry always did what was right even if it meant putting his life at danger, she also knew that Henry would've wanted to help them. A part of her wanted to bring her son back to her so she could be complete again but another part of her was afraid that Henry would push her away. Four years were a long time, and Henry must be a young man by now._

 _"Snow we have to do it" Regina said looking at Snow "We will be able to protect them as long as they are here with us"_

 _Snow walked closer to Regina "Are you sure this is the best idea?" Snow whispered._

 _"I am afraid it is, you saw how I barely defeat her. If me and Emma team up, I am sure we will be able to destroy her," Regina explained Snow "we could have our children back with us Snow"_

 _Snow nodded "Ok, we will do it"_

 _"We need to send someone to escort her to our land" The blue fairy said._

 _"Hook" Snow said_

 _"What!?," David said, "No, I will go"_

 _"I am afraid we need you here your majesty" The blue fairy said._

 _"We will tell Hook to go and bring our daughter back," Snow said_

 _"I agree with Snow, as much as I don't like that dirty pirate I believe that he is the one for the job," Regina agreed with Snow._

* * *

"Hey kid" Emma said as she entered Henry's room. Henry was packing some of his things in a backpack. Emma couldn't believe how fast their lives had changed once again. When they first drank the remembering potion she was so confused but at the same time exited to see her parents again. The day she had to cross that town line she promised herself that if she ever saw them again, she won't hesitate to call them mom and dad, after all she had waited a long time to use those words.

"How do you feel about all this?" Emma said as she sat in Henry's bed.

"I am exited to see my mom again" Henry said, "I have to apologize to her"

"Apologize for what?" Emma asked confused.

"I treated her badly when I thought that she was the evil queen. I said things to her that I shouldn't have said. When all she ever wanted was to be with me, she just wanted to be needed and loved," Henry explained

Emma smiled at Henry. He was a nice intelligent young man. "I think I have to apologize to my parents too"

"For pushing them away?" Henry asked as he walked towards his closet.

"Yes...wait how did you know?"

"Well it's pretty obvious" Henry said as he walked back to the bed. He placed a box in the bed and started to take things out of it "I am sure they will be happy to have you back with them"

"To be honest I don't know if I will be able to survive in the enchanted forest, lets just say that the last time I visited I had a really bad experience"

"I am sure it will be different now, they have back their kingdom" Henry said as he took a long thin box out "Hook said that my mom and your parents took back the kingdom together, so I guess they left their differences aside" Henry said as he opened the small book and took out a wand.

"Are you seriously going to take that wand with you?" Emma laughed, "You do know that we are going to the enchanted forest and not Hogwarts right?"

"Oh come on mom! This was given to me three years ago when we went Universal Studios in Orlando. I remember that I felt really special that day. I guess I knew that I was meant to be great and powerful" Henry joked, "after all I am a prince and you a princess soooo"

"ugh! I don't even want to think about that!" Emma said. She really wanted to see her parents again but that meant that she was going to be a princess and do princessy things.

"You should take your wand with you too, who knows it might come in handy one day" Henry said as he securely placed the wand inside his backpack.

"I will have to get used to ogres and magic and fairies and all those things again," Emma said

"Well you seemed to adjust just well with captain Hook" Henry teased.

Emma opened and closed her mouth. "That is...just not...is just different"

Henry gave his mother a knowing look "Yeah sure. I don't mind by the way. You have my blessing. I like him"

Emma opened her eyes wide. She wasn't going to deny that she had feelings for Hook, after all he was really good looking, but she had never thought that Henry had noticed that she was starting to see Hook in a whole different way.

Henry looked at his mother and laughed "Come on! It's kind of obvious actually. Where is he anyways?"

"He went to get us some food" Emma said as she looked at her phone realizing that they were not going to have any of those devices in the enchanted forest "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. You?" Henry asked

"Sure" Emma said not so convinced.

"Mom, they are our family, we belong there with them" Henry said as he sat down next to Emma "I know it will be hard to pick up where we left off, but it's going to be worth it"

Emma wrapped an arm around Henry "I hope so kid"

* * *

At night in NYC

Emma was standing in the balcony of her house looking down at the New York lights beneath her. This last week had been crazy mainly because she suddenly remembered who she really was. She was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter; she was the savior. She wondered why her parents waited four years to look for her, maybe they were looking for a way to get to her and they couldn't find it until now.

"Swan" Killian said as he walked closer to Emma, he stood next to her "What are you doing out here?"

"I like to come out her and watch the lights below me; it helps me to calm down and think" Emma said looking down at the busy streets beneath her "I am going to miss this, all of this"

Hook nodded "I understand Swan, but I am sure you will like the enchanted forest. You were build to survive there"

"Yeah right, I was born to fight ogres and magical creatures or wherever lives there" Emma said sarcastically.

"What I meant is that you are one of the strongest woman I've come across Swan, and I am sure that you won't give up. Your lad seems to be exited about going to the enchanted forest"

"Well, he always wanted to go live there"

"And you don't?" Killian said turning around to see Emma "You don't want to go back?"

"I just...we have a really nice life here. I am Emma Swan a bail bonds person, a mother. I don't know how to feel about going back to be the savior." Emma whispered.

"You are much more than a savior Swan" Killian said putting his hand on top of Emma's. He turned around to watch the lights "I have to be honest, it is quite a scene down there, but we also have something like this back in the enchanted forest"

Emma smiled and felt a little tingling sensation in her stomach when Killian placed his hand on top of hers. "You do?" She asked.

"Yes, but you have to look up to see them" Killian said taking Emma's chin and raising it so she could see the sky "you can't really see them in this realm, but they cover the sky back in your parent's land"

Emma looked down to see Killian, who was leaning towards her. Emma looked deep into Killian's eyes and saw love in them. She freaked out for a moment but then Killian placed his lips on hers. Their lips touched for a few seconds until Emma pushed Killian away. "Killian?"

"'I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you again" Killian said with a smirk.

Emma blushed a little bit "I will go back to sleep, we have a long trip tomorrow" Emma said as she turned around and walked inside the apartment, she smiled and touched her lips.

* * *

Back in the enchanted Forest

Regina was walking out of Roland's room when she saw Snow walking out of Neal's room. They had placed the kids in rooms next to each other so it would be easy to keep them both safe.

Snow looked at Regina and gave her a warm smile "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked

"I don't know, you?" Regina asked as she walked towards Snow.

"I am exited to see my daughter again but I also feel scared of how she is going to take it" Snow whispered "I know Emma and she believes that people only use her and I am afraid that she will think that we are doing just that, which we are in a way"

Regina nodded "I know, I feel exactly the same about Henry"

"He will understand he was always a nice and understanding boy" Snow said trying to give Regina a little encouragement.

"He is not a kid anymore. He is a fifteen year old young boy now" Regina said

Snow took Regina's hand a squish it "Everything will be fine, we should not lose hope Regina"

"It is easy to say that when you are a hero, everything turns out to be ok for you. Villains like me get screwed over every time"

"I lost my daughter too Regina" Snow said. She understood the insecurities that Regina was feeling right now. "And you are not longer a villain. You are Queen Regina you are not longer the Evil Queen. You are Roland's mother, you took him in as your own when he was only a two-year-old boy, and you have been a wonderful mother to him. When I see you now, all I see is a amazing mother and an fair ruler, Henry will see that too"

Regina smiled at Snow. Their relationship has grown so much in the last four years. They were the only ones who understood what it felt like to lose a child as a mother.

"Thank you" Regina squished Snow's hand "take your own advice" Regina said as she let go of Snow "good night Snow" Regina said before walking away to her room. She could still remember the last words Henry told her _"You're not a villain. You are my mom"_ She had missed Henry every day for the last four years, she had Roland and Robin with her now but there was always this little hole in her heart. A hole that only Henry could fill.

Regina walked into her room still remembering the last day she saw Henry. She could still feel the pain of losing him. She could still remember the little yellow car slowly fading away in the distance, taking her heart with it. The first months that followed where torture for her, she felt as if she had lost everything, every reason to live. Then she meet Robin Hood and he and Roland made the pain be more bearable, Roland had won her heart from the first time she saw him, he was a sweet two year old who made her smile who gave her the courage that she needed to keep herself alive. She had learned to live with the pain of losing Henry.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin said as he approached Regina who was at the balcony looking at the sundown. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in her shoulder.

"Everything" Regina whispered as she rested her body against Robin's. She always felt safe in his arms, he was the only one to whom she could let herself be vulnerable.

"We will succeed and you will finally have the family you deserve. You will have your boy with you"

"What if we don't? What if something happens to Henry? I will never forgive myself if he gets harmed. I gave him a new life, new memories because I wanted to keep him safe" Regina said as she rested her check against Robin's. "It's been four years Robin. He is not the same little boy that I knew so well, he is a young man now"

"You are afraid he won't want you" Robin stated.

"Yes" Regina whispered. One of her biggest fears was that Henry wouldn't need her or want her anymore.

Robin tilted her head and kissed Regina's cheek "A boy never stops needing his mother, no matter how old they get"

"He has a mother already"

Robin turned Regina around so they could make eye contact "He has two mothers. You raised him by yourself for ten years Regina. I don't know him but I have heard so much about him and I am certain he will be happy to see you again" Robin said giving Regina a reassuring smile "Roland is so exited to finally meet him"

Regina smiled back at Robin. She didn't know how Henry was going to take the fact that she had Roland and Robin in her life. "I know. Roland told me that he couldn't wait to meet his big brother"

"He asked me if he could go with us tomorrow" Robin said "but I told him that he should wait here"

"Good" Regina said, "I want to talk to Henry first. It's not going to be easy to explain this whole mess without making it seem as if we only looked for them when we needed them"

Robin stoke Regina's cheek lovingly "Let's go to bed; we will have a long day tomorrow"

* * *

David walked into his room to find Snow already in bed. She was facing the other way opposite to him. He took his cape off and crawled into the bed next to his wife. He hugged Snow by the waist and kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be ok Snow"

"How are you so sure?" Snow asked as she turned her body around to face her husband.

"Because we will be together. We will finally have our family together. And we won't let anybody hurt our children" David said as he stroke Snow's cheek "I believe that our daughter will understand why we are doing this"

Snow gave David a sad smile. She knew her daughter, and she knew that she had a lot of insecurities regarding family and people around her. She knew that Emma had been let down by a lot of people in her life and that was the main reason she had all those walls. Snow feared that those walls might not let Emma see the love that she and David had for her. "What if she doesn't understand? What if she thinks that we didn't look for her all these years? What if she believes that we are bringing her back only because we need something from her?"

"Snow we can't think like that. Emma is our daughter too and I am sure she will understand that we are bringing her back not only to save Neal but to have her with us again" David said trying to convince Snow and himself.

Snow moved closer to David hiding her face in her husband's neck and wrapping her arms around his torso. "I missed her so much" Snow whispered with a broken voice. She had not only missed her daughter, but she had also missed her friend.

"I know, me too." David said as he kissed Snow's temple, bringing her body closer to his.

* * *

Emma woke up when she heard voices coming from the living room. She slowly opened her eyes, for a second her life was normal, she was a single mother raising her son. Then her reality hit her, she was the daughter of two fairy tale characters and today she was going to leave New York to go live in the freaking enchanted forest. She let out a whine and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to leave this life, she wasn't ready to go live the life that she had four years ago, full of mystical creatures and fairy tale characters. The main reason she was doing this was because Henry wanted to see his mother again. She wanted to see her parents again too, but she had a feeling as if something was going to go wrong. Maybe it was the years in foster care that had made her this afraid to go and live in new places or meet new people, but she still couldn't shake that feeling.

"Mom?" She heard Henry say as he knocked her bedroom door.

"Coming!" Emma said as she got up from her bed "I will take a shower, you can start making breakfast"

"Ok, cool!" Emma herd Henry said.

Emma took what she considered a long shower. This was going to be the last shower that she was going to take with running water. She wondered how she was going to survive without all the commodities that this modern world had. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Killian and Henry were at the table eating some pancakes with scramble eggs.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

Emma took a plate and sat next to Henry "I was enjoying my last shower"

"Mom, you do know that we are going to be living in a castle right?" Henry said with a little laugh.

Emma shrugged "I know kid, don't remind me of that" She felt that she wasn't really suited to live in a castle, after all she had lived half her life in the foster system where she was lucky if she had a bedroom to herself.

Henry looked at Killian and then at Emma "Are you having second thoughts about this mom?"

"No, of course not" Emma lied "anyways we should eat fast if we want to get to central park before sunset"

Henry nodded. They finished breakfast and they got their backpacks. Emma took a last look at the place that she considered home for the last four years. She had amazing moments with Henry in this apartment.

"Come on mom, we have to go" Henry said as he took Emma's hand in his own "our family is waiting for us"

Emma took a deep breath and looked at Henry. He had so much happiness and hope in his eyes. Emma nodded and walked towards the door, she took a last look at her apartment and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Regina was sleeping when she heard a little voice that she knew so well "Mom!" Roland said as he ran into the bedroom.

Regina smiled and opened her eyes to see a really exited Roland almost jumping up and down in front of the bed. "You have to wake up! We are going to go get Henry"

Robin sat up in the bed "what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep" Roland said looking down at his feet. It had been hard for him to sleep since the day the wicked witch threatened to take him away from Regina and Robin. "And I want to meet Henry!" Roland said looking up excitedly.

Regina got up and walked towards Roland. She knew that Roland was having trouble sleeping. Regina opened her arms and Roland immediately jumped to them. "I won't let anything happen to you Roland" Regina whispered.

"I know mama," Roland said as he clung to Regina.

"Now" Regina said taking Roland and placing him in the bed "you can't come with us to get Henry and Emma. But we will bring them here to you"

Roland wasn't really convinced about this but he nodded.

"Why don't I take you back to your room so you could sleep?" Robin suggested.

"I don't feel like sleeping" Roland said crossing his arms.

"If you sleep, the time will go faster and the next thing you know we will be back," Regina said.

"With Henry!?"

Regina smiled "yes, with Henry" Roland had learned to like Henry without even knowing him. He would always ask questions about him.

"Ok deal" Roland said as he walked towards the door.

"I will come back and get ready once he is asleep," Robin told Regina.

Regina nodded and walked towards her wardrobe to get ready. In just hours she was going to have Henry back with her. She was feeling even more nervous than yesterday. She wanted to see Henry again but she was afraid of Henry's reaction when he learned about Robin and Roland, and the danger that they were all facing.

* * *

Snow woke up in her husband's arms; she smiled and snuggled closer to him. She knew that they needed to get ready to go and receive Emma and Henry but she loved the first seconds between sleep and reality, in those seconds her life wasn't as complicated as it really was.

"Charming we have to wake up" Snow whispered as she untangle herself from her husband "we have to go get Emma and Henry"

David immediately opened his eyes and smiled "we are going to have our daughter with us again"

Snow smiled down at her husband and gave him a quick kiss "I know Charming, but we have to get ready. Remember we still have to find her" They didn't really knew where the portal was going to open, all they knew was that it was going to open somewhere in the forest. They had told Hook that they were going to meet at the forest.

"I will always find her" David said in a confidence voice "we will always find her"

"Yes, we will" Snow said as she got up to get ready.

* * *

Emma, Killian and Henry walked trough central park in New York. It was early in the morning so there weren't that many people.

"Are you sure this is the best place to open a portal?" Killian asked looking around.

"Yes. Nobody is here this early, and it's the only place where we wouldn't be surrounded by buildings. I know this place like the back of my hand and nobody walked trough this place this early" Emma said as she guided the boys to a place that was filled with threes and bushes.

"I agree with mom," Henry said "Us New Yorkers don't like to wake up early...unless we have to"

"Us New Yorkers?" Killian asked

Emma smiled at Henry. She knew that she wasn't going to be the only one who was going to miss New York.

"Oh my good mom!" Henry said with a little chuckle "I just realized that we have been living in the big apple"

"What?" Killian asked "what apple?"

"That's how New York is called, the big apple," Emma explained to Killian. She turned her head around to see Henry again "what about that kid?"

"Really? You don't get it? Big apple...Snow White...the Evil Queen"

"Oh god!" Emma said with a little chuckle "the freaking apple!"

"Language!" Henry said teasingly.

Emma and Henry looked at each other realizing the irony behind all this and they began to laugh.

Killian looked at them and noticed the strong bond that those two had. They were mother and son, but they also acted like best friends. Killian couldn't help but wonder how it will be like if he was allowed into their little family. They continued walking until they reached a bridge. They walked under the bridge. The place was really isolated making it perfect to open the portal there.

Emma stopped and took a deep breath in "This is it. I think this is the best place. Nobody ever comes here"

Henry nodded and looked at Killian "so, how do we do this?"

Killian reached into his pocket and took out the magic bean. "I just have to think of the enchanted forest, throw the bean in the ground and a portal will open taking us to the enchanted forest. We don't really know where we will end up, but your family told me that they would find us. I am sure they are looking for us right now"

"Are you ready mom?" Henry asked Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to leave this life behind. She wasn't ready to go and live in a freaking castle, but she said, "Yes, I am"

Henry sensed his mother's doubts and reached out his hand to take hers "We will do this as we do everything. Together."

Emma smiled and squeezed Henry's hand "Together" Emma repeated.

Killian smiled at the two of them. "Ok then, here we go" Killian threw the bean to the ground and a portal appear in front of them. Emma reached her hand and took Killian's hand in her own.

Killian smiled at Emma and Henry. "Shall we jump?"

"I am ready" Henry said taking a last look around him.

"Let's do this" Emma agreed as she walked closer to the portal. She took a last look at the park where she used to run every morning. She was really going to miss this place, but at the same time she couldn't wait to hug her parents again. "Ok we will jump in the count of three"

Killian and Henry nodded.

"One" Henry said

"Two" Killian said

"Three" Emma said and the three of them jumped in the portal hand in hand.

 **So I got this idea while I was at this park called Muir Woods in California . If you have read my other fanfic you will know that I like to write angst and drama, so this will have both of those elements.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and favs! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

Henry immediately hugged Emma by the waist, he has been in many roller-coasters but this was so different. It was a free fall and he felt his stomach in his mouth. Emma hugged Henry tight against her and Killian hugged both Emma and Henry.

To their luck they landed on their feet. Regina had casted a spell on the magic bean so they would have a soft landing. Henry had his eyes closed still hugging his mother. Emma slowly opened her eyes and she found herself surrounded by tall tress, the air smelled different, fresher. Killian realized that they had landed and he let go of Henry and Emma.

"Ummm" Killian said a little awkward "welcome home"

Emma smiled at Killian. She had to be honest with herself, that hug made her feel better, less scared.

Henry finally let go of Emma and looked around. "This is it?"

"I guess so" Emma said "are you ok kid?"

Henry nodded. If he was another type of teenager he would've been embarrassed because he hugged his mother, but he didn't care.

"We should get going" Killian told Emma "your parents must be looking for us"

Emma nodded and smiled at Henry who was looking around him as if he had never seen any threes in his life.

"So where are they?" Henry asked referring to his family.

"As I told you before, they said that they will find us" Killian explained as he walked through the forest "I just need a minute and I will know where we are"

"Not to be offensive or anything" Emma began "but there are only threes

around us, how do you know where we are?"

"Oh Swan" Killian said with a little laugh "I said the same thing about New York. Everything looks the same. Buildings and more buildings"

Emma crossed her arms "it's not all the same if you know the route"

Killian looked back at Emma and smirked "Exactly" he said.

Henry laughed at her mother's expression. He knew that Emma had feelings for Hook, but she wasn't ready to admit them. Henry actually liked Hook; he was a really nice cool guy to be around.

"Can we go visit my father's grave?" Henry asked Killian.

Killian's expression changed from happy to sad. He had heard that Neal had died in the war to get the kingdom back. "Sure mate. We will go once we find your family"

Emma gave Henry a sympathetic smile. When Killian first told them what happened to Neal, both Emma and Henry were sad. But they both knew that Neal wouldn't have liked that. They were going to honor his memory by finding their own Tallahassee.

"So, do you know where we are?" Emma asked Killian.

"Yes" Killian said as they continued walking.

"So, where are we?" Emma asked again.

Killian rolled his eyes "in the enchanted forest"

Henry laughed again. Emma turned and gave Henry a mom look. Henry shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

Regina and the others were walking through the forest. They had only taken a few of their most trusted guards with them, leaving Red, Granny and the dwarfs to take care of Roland and Neal.

Regina was keeping a straight face but Snow knew that she was as nervous as she was.

"Everything is going to be ok" Snow said as she walked next to Regina, the others walking behind them.

Regina looked at Snow and raised her eyebrow giving Snow an incredulous look "you are as nervous as I am so don't try to tell me that everything is going to be fine"

"I was just trying to help" Snow whispered.

"Sorry" Regina whispered "I am just..."

"Afraid that you have lost important moments with Henry and that your relationship will not be the same" Snow said knowingly.

Regina nodded "You feel the same way," it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Yes. But me and Emma...we do not only these last four years apart..." Snow said as they kept walking "and she has these walls that I never was really able to get down"

"And you are also afraid of how she is going to feel when she knows that you had another kid" Regina stated.

"Yes" Snow answered.

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh "who would've said that the Evil Queen and Snow White would be sharing the same feelings"

Snow smiled and tilted her head to look at Regina "you are not the Evil Queen, so stop saying that you are"

"Are you defending me from myself?" Regina said with a little smirk.

"Yes" Snow said "after all I was the one who added evil to your name" Snow said with a little laugh.

Regina laughed sincerely this time. "I can't believe I don't want to kill you anymore"

"Umm...thanks?" Snow said.

"You seemed a little tense," Robin told David.

"No kidding" David answered "you don't look great either"

"I just know that Regina really cares about Henry, and I worry of how is he going to react when he finds out that his mother is with me" Robin confessed.

David looked at Robin and smiled. He was a nice man and he was sure that Henry would see that "I am sure he will actually like that you are with Regina. You are kind of a big deal back in that world"

"Oh yes, Regina told me that there are stories about me" Robin said with a nervous laugh "but I still cant help but feel as if I was meeting...I don't know...Regina's father, or something like that"

"Don't worry about it. I am sure Henry will like you, I will say good things about you"

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better" Robin whispered "but what about you? I am sure your daughter will be happy to see you again,"

"Well I am not so sure" He hadn't told anyone about this, but he knew that he could trust Robin. After all they had conquer the kingdom together. "I never really had a good solid relationship with my daughter. At first, when we were cursed...I think she kind of hated me for breaking her best friends heart and once the curse broke she was always awkward around me. She had a good relationship with Snow when we were cursed, so that helps a little to the both of them"

"But it doesn't helps you" Robin said understanding.

"Now that I think about it, we never really had a conversation you know, just the two of us. She liked me, I could tell, but there was this wall that always kept me and Snow at arms length with her"

Robin nodded "I don't know much about daughters but I do know about people who keep a wall around them" Robin said referring to Regina "they have that wall around them for a reason. People have let them down so much that they had to build that wall to protect themselves"

"How do you break that wall?"

"Love? You have to show them that you are not going to let them down or hurt them" Robin said smiling looking at Regina who was walking in front of him "I won't tell you that it will be easy, but it will be worth it"

David nodded "thanks" he looked around and he felt a little tinkle in his heart. Emma had arrived. He knew it "why don't we separate so we cover more ground?"

"That's a good idea" Robin agreed.

"Snow!" David called his wife. Snow stopped and turned her body around to see David "we will separate, so we could find them faster"

"Ok" Snow told David then she turned to talk to Regina "if we found them first I will send a bird, just follow it and it will led you to us. And if you find them first just send us a bird and he will find me"

"Are you joking? I don't know if you know this but I don't talk to birds"

Snow rolled her eyes "I know that, but you will just need to tell them to look for me and they will find me"

"So your Charming is not the only one who will always find you" Regina murmured.

"Do you have a better idea? Are you going to send a fire ball or something?" Snow said

Regina smiled, she always liked to get into Snow's nerves "don't be sassy princess...that is my thing"

Snow smiled and shook her head.

* * *

"Ugh!" Emma grumbled as they continued walking "I miss cars and maps and GPS already!"

"Are you tired mom?" Henry asked innocently but hiding a sarcastic tone.

Emma looked right through him "No, I am not tired. I am just..."

"Anxious" Henry finished for her.

Killian looked up and smiled at Emma "You will be in a castle in no time princess"

"What did you just call me?" Emma said in a threatening tone.

"Princess, he called you princess" Henry said with a smile "and you are a princess mom, you better get use to it because people will call you _princess Emma_ "

"Shut up, you two" Emma said mortified. She didn't want to be called princess. She wanted to be Emma Swan not princess Emma.

Henry and Killian began laughing loud at Emma's expense.

Regina and Robin were walking through the forest when they heard laughter near them. Regina stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart beating faster. She knew that laugh belong to Henry even though it sounded deeper. She walked towards the laugh, Robin following behind her.

"Wait Regina, we don't know if it's them," Robin said.

"I just know that my son is near" Regina answered as she kept walking towards the laugh. The laugh was becoming lauder and lauder as she walked towards it. Then there he was. Henry. He was so tall now, and he looked happy joking around with the pirate.

Henry and Killian kept laughing, not even realizing that Regina was standing behind them.

Emma saw Regina and they locked eyes with each other. Emma gave her a little smile knowing that she must be nervous. The last gift that Regina had given Emma was the best gift she had ever received. Thanks to Regina a part of her felt as if she had raised Henry since the beginning. Regina gave Emma a little smile too.

Henry and Killian stopped laughing when they saw Emma smile at somebody behind them. Henry went stiff, he knew, he just knew that his other mother was behind him, he felt his heart pound hard in his chest.

"Henry?" Regina whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Henry smiled when he heard his mother's voice again. He turned around and ran towards her.

"Mom" Henry whispered as he hugged Regina tight "mom, you are here"

Regina hugged Henry back " _you_ are here"

Henry let out a little laugh and rested his chin on Regina's shoulder "I love you mom"

Regina smiled and let a few happy tears fall "I love you more Henry"

Emma smiled at the little scene in front of her. She looked around to see if her parents were there, but they weren't. She couldn't help but feel disappointed about that.

"Your parents are looking for you too," Robin said as he approached Emma "we took different paths so we could find you faster"

Emma looked at the strange man next to her "ok" She whispered.

Robin nodded and turned around to see Hook "It's nice to see you again mate" he said shaking Killian's hand.

"It's nice to see you too," Killian said.

"So you are Emma?" Robin said looking at Emma again.

"Yes" Emma said "and you are?"

"Robin...Robin Hood" Robin said extending his arm to shake Emma's hand.

Emma let out a little laugh and shook Robin's hand "Sorry" Emma apologized.

"No problem" Robin answered "Your parents have told me a lot about you"

"Have they?"

"Yes. They will be so happy to have you back with them"

Regina finally let go of Henry and held him by the shoulders "You are so tall"

"That happens when you grow up" Henry said as he cleaned Regina's tears with his thumb.

"And you also learned some of your mother's sassy responses" Regina said referring to Emma.

Henry shrugged "sorry"

Regina smiled at Henry and looked at Emma "your parents are looking for you"

"Yeah, told me already" Emma said with a little grin, she couldn't believe that Robin Hood was next to her.

"Mr. Hood?" Henry asked looking at the man next to Emma "are you Robin Hood? _The_ Robin Hood?"

Robin looked at Regina and then at Henry. "Yes, I believe I am _the_ Robin Hood" Robin said as he walked towards Henry to shake his hand.

"This is so cool!" Henry said smiling at Robin "and do you really steal from the rich to give to the poor and everything?"

"Yes, I used to do that"

"You don't do that anymore?" Henry asked.

"No, not really" Robin said smiling at Regina.

"Henry, Robin is..." Regina started.

"Wait! Were are grams and gramps?" Henry interrupted Regina.

"Oh yeah" Regina said looking around until she saw a bird at a branch close to her "you" she said looking at the bird. She felt dumb doing this but she had to do it. "go and tell Snow that we found her daughter, and bring them here"

Henry let out a laugh "so you talk to birds now?"

Regina blushed a little "Snow told me to do that...we don't really have cellphones here"

"Wait, is that bird going to find them?" Emma asked looking at the tiny blue bird.

"Yes" Regina responded. She turned around to look at the bird again "now go and deliver that message"

The bird started to fly away. Emma didn't know what came to her but she started to run behind the blue bird.

"Go!" Regina told the guards "go with her!"

The guards immediately followed Emma, Killian behind them. Regina knew that they weren't safe thanks to those flying monkeys.

"Mom?" Henry asked looking at Regina "is something wrong? Why did you tell the guards to follow my mom?"

Regina didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie to her son again.

"Your mother is new to this land Henry" Robin said as he began to walk to where Emma had ran "she might get lost easy"

Regina gave Robin a grateful smile "come on Henry, let's go find your grandparents"

Henry walked next to Regina and took her hand in his own. He was so happy to finally see his mother again that he felt the need to be close to her, fearing that this could be a dream. Regina looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled up at Henry.

"So you and my grandparents are ruling the kingdom together?" Henry asked as they walked.

"Yes, we are"

"I did not see that coming" Henry confessed, "How did it happen?"

"You and Emma" Regina said "we understood each other because of you two"

Henry nodded and turned his head to look at Robin "so do you really have your merry men and everything?"

Robin smiled "yes, I do"

"Will Scarlet and little John? He is your best friend right?"

"How do you know all that?" Robin said looking at Henry.

"You are a fairy tale character. All of you are. I think I read about you in my book"

"You did? And what did it say?" Robin asked.

Henry began to tell him what he had read about him in his story book.

* * *

"Slow down!" Emma said as she ran behind the blue bird. Apparently the blue bird understood because he slowed down until Emma was close to him.

Emma was surprised that the bird had understood her. She continued to run through the forest until the bird settled in another branch.

"Really? Dude!," Emma said as she looked up at the bird "you have to find Snow White, remember?"

The little blue bird move it's beak to the right as if telling her to look. Emma turned her head to the right and she saw her parents walking. She let out a breath, her heart beating like crazy in her chest. There they were again, the two people that she had wanted throughout her entire life. She knew that they couldn't see her due to the trees blocking their view. She slowly walked out of the bushes and she stood in their eye view. They were about twenty feet away from her.

Snow felt as if somebody was watching her and she looked up. She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. David immediately looked to where Snow was looking and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Emma?" David whispered.

Emma smiled and locked eyes with her mother. The last time she had seen her she believed that she wasn't going to see her mother and her best friend again. Snow looked at her daughter as if she was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. Emma had missed someone looking at her like that; she had taken that for granted.

Snow began to run towards her daughter, and Emma ran towards her mother. They meet at the middle and they immediately hugged each other.

"Mom" Emma whispered as she clung to her mother "mom" she said again.

Snow felt as if her heart was going to get out of her chest, her daughter was calling her mom "Emma, I've missed you so much"

Emma smiled and hugged her mother tighter. She looked up and saw her father looking at them with a smile in his face.

"Dad" Emma said as she reached a hand towards him. David felt his heart burst when he heard his daughter call him dad, he walked up towards them and hugged them both, placing a hand in Emma's head and kissing her temple.

"You found us," Snow whispered.

Emma let out a little laugh "you said that the first time, you need a new line"

David laughed.

"I will always find you" Emma whispered in her mother's ear.

"That's my line!" David said as he let go of Emma and Snow.

Snow smiled and hugged her daughter tighter, not wanting to end this moment anytime soon.

"Can't breath" Emma said as her mother hugged her tighter. Snow eased her bear hug but didn't let go of Emma.

"Stop smothering her" David told Snow.

Snow looked at David and gave him a sharp look. "I am not smothering her"

"Well..." Emma said.

"Gramps! Grams!" Henry yelled when he saw Snow and David. Snow finally let go of Emma to look at her grandson. Henry almost ran towards David.

"Gramps!" Henry said before hugging David "it's so nice to see you again"

"Wow Henry, you are so tall," David said as he hugged his not so little grandson.

Henry let go of David and walked towards Snow who had her arms wide open for him. He laughed and hugged her grandmother tight.

"Where is the little shy kid that I knew?" Snow said as she took a better look at Henry, he was almost as tall as Snow now.

Henry shrugged "where is the shy school teacher that I knew?"

Snow laughed and looked at Regina. They locked eyes and they both understood that they were finally complete again.

"Thank you for bringing them home to us" Snow told Killian with a grateful smile.

Killian smiled at Emma and then looked at Snow "My pleasure"

Emma smiled back at Killian. Snow noticed the little exchange between the two of them and looked at Emma with a questioning yet funny look.

"So, when are we going to the castle?" Henry asked excitedly "I can't wait to see it!"

"You will like it. We already have your chambers ready" Regina said as she walked next to Henry "you don't have to carry that" Regina said referring to Henry's backpack "we can tell one of the guards to carry it for you"

"Oh no, I am fine" Henry said "I can carry it" Henry looked at Emma and gave her a funny look.

Emma let out a little laugh and walked towards Henry "and you said that I was going to have to get used to being a princess. They want to carry your backpack" Emma whispered in Henry's ear "because a prince shall not do that by himself"

Henry let out a laughed and pushed Emma away playfully.

Regina couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. It seemed as if Emma and Henry were into their own little world for a second.

"I hope the castle is not as the last time I saw it because I tell you kid it was in ruins. We could even wal..." Emma stopped talking when she heard a sound that could best be described as a monkey and bird sound. Emma immediately looked around her but she couldn't see anything. Snow immediately run next to Emma and pushed her to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Emma said as her mother pushed her to the ground.

"Henry get down!" Regina screamed as she threw one of her fireballs to this creature. Henry didn't move he looked up and saw what he could best described as a monkey with wings.

Emma saw that her mother and Robin were attacking the flying creatures with their arrows. She looked towards Henry and say that one of the creatures was flying towards him. The others were too busy to notice it so Emma got up and took her mother's sword and ran towards Henry. "Henry!" Emma screamed as she pushed Henry down just before the creature could grab him. Emma began to use the sword to try and fight the flying monkey.

Henry fell to the floor and his backpack opened throwing all his things to the ground.

Emma was having a hard time fighting this flying monkey, he was just so fast and he had freaking wings. The others were too busy fighting the other creatures to even notice her. Charming was fighting two of the creatures. Snow and Robin were trying to keep other flying monkeys away from them, and Regina was throwing fireballs to the creatures.

The flying monkey that was fighting Emma took Emma's sword with a quick movement of its paws, leaving Emma without protection. The creature made a horrible sound and flew fast towards Emma.

The time seemed to stop for Henry; his mother was about to be attacked by a flying monkey. He looked around him trying to find something to throw to the monkey to distract it, all he could see was the box that contained his Harry Potter wand. He felt as if something was pulling him towards the wand. He opened the box and took the wand out. He felt as if electricity was running in his body.

Hook turned around and saw what was happening "Emma!" He screamed as he ran towards her.

Emma took a few steeps back and fell to the floor, she saw the flying money fly towards her with its mouth open. Emma closed her eyes, waiting for that creature to kill her.

Henry raised the wand and yelled, "stupefy!" A blast of light went out of Henry's wand and the flying monkey was thrown away from Emma.

Emma's eyes opened wide and she looked at Henry who was as surprised as she was. Regina felt a new type of magic near her and she looked back at Henry with wide eyes.

Emma crawled next to Henry while the others were still trying to fight the flying monkeys. "Kid! What the hell!"

Henry felt the adrenaline in his body and he looked around looking for something. He finally found the other box that contained his mother's wand and he gave it to her.

Emma took the wand and looked at Henry with a questioning look.

"We have to help them," Henry said as he stood up. He looked that Snow was being ambush by three flying monkeys and he pointed the wand towards the monkey "stupefy!"

Emma saw as another flying monkey was pushed away. She got up and started to attack the flying monkeys.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Emma and Henry kept saying sending all the monkeys away.

Emma moved next to her mother who gave her an apologetic look. Emma raised her eyebrow, her mother looked almost guilty. Emma decided to ignore that and she continued to send the flying monkeys away.

"Henry!" Regina screamed as she saw Henry with what seemed like a wand.

Henry looked at Regina and he saw the same guilty look that Emma had seen in her mother's eyes.

Henry and Emma continued to send all the flying monkeys away until there were no more left. Once they realized that the monkeys were gone Emma ran towards Henry and held him by the shoulders.

"Henry, what the hell was that!?" Emma asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Henry looked down at the wand and he shook his head "I don't know" he said with a little bit of fear in his voice, finally realizing that he had magic.

Emma immediately hugged him "everything is going to be ok kid, I won't let anything hurt you"

Hook walked towards Emma and Henry "are you two ok?" He said trying to catch his breath too.

Emma let go of Henry and nodded "at least physically"

David walked towards Emma and hugged her. He had thought that he was going to lose his daughter again. Emma felt that something was wrong. She pushed David away from her. "What the fuck was that?!" She said looking at Snow.

Snow looked at Emma and saw fear and anger in her eyes. Emma walked towards Snow and she said "why did you looked at me that way!? What the fuck is going on here?"

Henry looked all around him and he saw that everybody had a guilty expression on. He knew that they were hiding something from them. Regina walked towards Henry but Henry took a steep back. Regina felt as if Henry had stabbed her heart.

"Tell us what is going on here" Henry said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Henry, you have magic," Snow said looking at Henry.

Emma ran her hand trough her hair "well that was freaking obvious! Now tell me what is going on here?! This seemed like a ambush...was it?"

Snow looked at Emma and nodded "yes Emma it was"

"From whom?" Emma said looking at everybody around her.

"The wicked witch" Regina answered looking at Henry who was looking at Emma.

"That doesn't tell me anything! Why? Why did they attack me!? Why did they attacked my son!?" Emma screamed at them.

Regina looked at David and Snow. They had planed to tell Emma and Henry about everything once they were in the castle. They were going to explain everything making sure that Emma and Henry didn't feel used.

"We are under a treat" David started looking at Emma and Henry "about two months ago, this wicked witch tried to kidnap Neal and Roland. We have been under attack ever since..."

"Neal? My father?" Henry asked as he walked to stand next Emma.

"No, not your father" David said looking at Emma "we should go to the castle so we can explain everything to you"

"I won't move until you tell me everything!" Emma said getting angry by the minute.

Henry looked down at Emma's wand and there were some sparks coming out of it. "Mom, you need to calm down," Henry whispered to Emma.

Emma looked down at her hand and opened her eyes wide. She took a deep breath and placed the wand in her back pocket. They will deal with this whole magic thing later.

"Who are this Neal and Roland?" Henry asked.

"Neal is your little brother Emma" Snow said looking at Emma.

Emma took a step back. She felt as if Snow had slapped her. Snow walked slowly towards Emma.

"Don't," Emma said in a whisper filled with venom. Snow stopped dead in her tracks; Emma had never spoken with her in that tone.

Henry looked down and shook his head "and who is this Roland? Another of your kids?" He asked Snow.

"No" Regina said, "He is my son"

"Your what?" Henry asked looking at Regina.

"Our son" Robin said as he walked towards Regina and took her hand in his own.

Henry looked down at their intertwined hands and then he looked up at Regina.  
"You had a kid?"

"No, I..." Regina said looking around "as David said, I think is better if we talk about this in the castle"

Henry took a deep breath and looked at Regina with a hint of anger "and as my mother said, we won't move until you tell us everything!"

Regina flinched at Henry's tone.

"Regina has been raising my son as her own since he was two years old" Robin explained to Emma and Henry "but this wicked witch threatened to take them away from us. The blue fairy told us that the savior is the only one who could defeat her"

Emma finally understood why her parents had brought her here. They wanted her to save her replacement. She looked up and looked at Snow and David with a hurt expression "you only brought me here so I could save your son?"

"No, Emma" David said "we missed you that's why we..."

"Bullshit!" Emma screamed at her parents "if you had really miss me, you would've looked from us sooner. It's been four years! Four fucking years!"

"Emma please" Snow begged "listen to us"

"No! I get it, you don't have to explain anything. I am nothing more than a fucking savior to you two!" Emma told Snow.

Henry was looking down at the ground. He felt just as his mother. He felt as if they were only using them.

"You never mentioned any of this in your letter" Killian hissed as he walked towards David "what kind of coward are you? You should've said why you wanted me to find her"

Emma looked at Killian with a confused expression. Apparently he had no idea of the wicked witch either.

Killian looked at Hood "and you! What kind of honorable man are you?! All of you should've told me the truth! I would've never gone to get her if it meant putting her and her child in danger. Even if it mean that I would never see her again."

Killian couldn't hold his fury any longer; he turned around and punched David in the face. Emma immediately took Hook by the shoulders and pushed him off her father.

"Calm down Killian!" Emma said she had never seen the pirate so upset before.

Snow immediately moved next to her husband in case he wanted to punch Killian back.

Killian looked at Emma "I am so sorry Swan. If I've know, I would've never..."

"I know" Emma whispered, "I know"

Killian calmed down and looked at the people around him with disgust.

Henry hadn't moved through all this. He was looking down at the ground with a frown on his face. He knew that if Emma was the only one who could defeat this witch, it meant that she was going to be the main target. He didn't want to lose his mother. He felt as if anger and fear were consuming his body. He placed the wand in his back pocket afraid that he could do something that he could regret.

"Henry please say something," Regina pleaded as he walked towards Henry again.

Henry looked up at Regina and he took a steep back again.

"Henry please" Regina said feeling as if her heart was breaking "you have to understand, we only had one option"

"We need another magic bean. We will go back to New York" Emma said nonchalantly.

"There are no more magic beans" Snow said, "we were only able to get two, about a month ago"

"Oh, how convenient!" Emma said sarcastically.

"Your parents only did what they believed was the best..." Robin began to say.

"Save it, Mr. Fox!" Henry hissed.

"Henry!" Regina scolded Henry.

"Emma please we need you" David pleaded "we can't lose you again"

"How can you lose something that you never had?" Emma said looking at David "you only want me to save your precious kid"

Henry looked at his birth mother, she looked upset in the outside but he knew that she was hurting in the inside, just as he was. They sold all their things in New York, and they had no money left.

"We will help you" Henry said looking at Regina, Robin, Snow and David.

"Henry?" Emma said.

Henry walked closer to his mother and whispered "mom, we can't go back to New York without money. We donated it all. We will find a way to open a portal...together"

"Henry, they are only..."

"Using us. I know. But we need the money. And they must have gold. We could defeat this witch together mom"

"No Henry. I won't put you in danger!"

"Mom, please" Henry begged "I am not a kid anymore. Not to mention that I have magic. We can do this mom"

Emma thought about it. She didn't want to put Henry in danger, but she also knew that they couldn't go back to New York without any money. Emma turned around and looked at the four people in front of her as if they were only clients.

"We will do this, but..."

"We want gold," Henry said looking coldly at the people in front of him. He wanted to scream and punch something but he wanted to keep his cool for his mother. "We will help you defeat this witch, but it will cost you"

"Emma why are you..." Snow began to say but was cut off by Emma.

"You brought us here to save your precious children right? And that is exactly what we will do"

"You brought us here to do a job and you will pay us for it so we can go back to New York. Where we belong." Henry said looking at Regina.

"So what do you say, your majesty?" Emma said looking at Snow indifferently.

Snow felt as if Emma had ripped her heart. She was looking at her as if they didn't know each other.

Henry looked around and saw his backpack and all his things in the floor. He reached for his wand and he said "Acio backpack" the backpack flew towards him. For some reason he wasn't afraid anymore at the fact that he had magic. He flipped his wand again and all the things that were in the floor flew to his backpack again.

Emma and everyone else looked at Henry with amazement. "So your majesties, what do you say?" Henry said as he zipped the backpack.

Emma knew that Henry was hurting but he was putting an emotional wall around him. She wished that she could take hers son's pain away.

"So, are you going to guide us to your castle or what?" Emma said "The sooner we get working the sooner we leave"

Nobody moved, they were all shocked at Emma's and Henry's change of mood, they were angry and hurt at the beginning but not they were acting so distant and coldly towards their parents.

Henry put his backpack on and looked at Hook "why don't you guide us to the castle? Apparently they don't want to"

Regina got out of her surprised and shocked state and walked towards Henry. She took him by the shoulders and looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Henry please, you are not like this. Give us a chance to explain"

"It's been four years. People change, you should know that better than anyone" He whispered.

"You don't want me anymore?" Regina whispered in a hurt tone.

Henry looked at Regina and he saw so much hurt and sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was hurting too.

Henry took a steep back and began walking behind Hook, leaving a heartbroken Regina behind.

Hood walked up next to Regina and took her hand. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Henry walked next to Emma, she saw her son's expression and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I am sorry kid," Emma whispered. She was used to people using her for their own benefit, but Henry wasn't, and she knew how much it hurt.

Henry rested his head on her mother's shoulder and closed his eyes tight trying to keep the tears in, but they began to flow down his check.

"Oh Kid, I know...I know" Emma whispered as she kissed Henry's temple.

"They didn't look for us because they missed us mom...they looked for us because they needed us to protect their kids" Henry said in a broken tone "they replaced us and...it's just not fair" Henry had never felt this type of pain before. He was so happy to finally see his mother and grandparents backs, he wanted to start a new life and a new relationship with his adoptive mother. But now all he felt was anger and sorrow.

"I know kid," Emma whispered as they continued walking.

 **Should I continue with this fic? Please let me know what you think!**

 **And for the people who asked about my other fanfic, I will continue with it, I only have one chapter left but it's kind of hard to wrap everything up so give me some time.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update but life is crazy right now.**

* * *

I hope you like this new chapter.

"Snow are you ok?" David asked as they began to walk behind Emma and Henry.

"Are you?" She asked.

David looked down "no"

"Exactly" Snow said "we made a mistake Charming. We are the worst pare..."

"Hey, stop it" David said taking Snow's hand "she will understand why we did the things we did. She is just angry right now. Let's give her some time to cool off, and then we will talk to her again"

"Things don't work like that with her," Snow said looking up towards her daughter.

Regina saw how Henry found comfort in Emma and she felt as if somebody was squishing her heart. . She thought that not having Henry with her was painful but nothing compared to having him close and so far away at the same time.

Killian walked next to Henry. He couldn't help but feel guilty about all of this. "I am sorry lad, if I've known. I would've never brought you or your mother here"

Henry looked at Killian and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry about it. They used you too"

Killian smiled back at Henry and they continued walking. Henry knew that her mother was probably hurting more than he was. She had been let down so much in her life. He remembered how she used to use humor to cheer him up when he was sad or upset.

"Thank good that little stun with the wand worked out" Henry said with a little chuckle "it would've been really embarrassing if I had just yelled that with a little stick in my hand"

Emma looked at Henry and then at Hook and the three of them started laughing. For a moment their sadness was gone.

"It would have been hilarious" Emma said as she continued laughing.

The others looked up towards the little trio and they looked at each other confused. Where they laughing as if nothing had happened?

"Oh lad" Hook said as he laughed "but in all seriousness. How did you know how to use that wand and that spell?"

"Harry Potter" both Emma and Henry said.

"Who?" Killian asked confused.

"Oh god! Let's just say that in our world there is this story about a boy who is a wizard. That is how Henry knew what spell to use" Emma explained Hook.

"Wait so all the spells are..." Henry said as he took his wand out of his back pocket again.

"Wow, wait a minute kid. We can't just start using magic like that. It could be dangerous" Emma said.

"More dangerous than fighting flying monkeys? I just want to try one more spell...please!" Henry begged.

"Ok, cool" Emma said taking out her wand too. She was just as curious as Henry "which one?"

"See those rocks ahead of us?" Henry said pointing to two medium size rocks that were a few feet away from them.

"Yeah?"

"Let's levitate them," Henry said excitedly, he figured that this was a good way to try and forget about his grandparents and Regina. Emma smiled and gave Henry a mischievous smile understanding that Henry wanted a distraction.

They both pointed their wands towards the rocks "wingardium leviosa!" Both rocks levitated in the air.

"This is so cool!" Henry said looking up at the rocks.

"This is awesome" Emma said as she began to move the rock.

Regina looked up and saw Emma and Henry levitating the rocks. She knew how hard it was to do that and it usually took a lot of practice, but it seemed so natural to them. She also knew how dangerous magic could be. She looked at David and Snow and she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Take that Hermione!" Henry said as he moved the rock.

Emma began to laugh. She had to be honest; this was awesome. She felt the magic and the adrenaline run through her body. She made the rock fly high in the air and then she let it fall, just as the rock was midway she yelled "expulso!" Making the rock explode in the air.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Emma let out a breath "god that felt good!"

"That was awesome!" Henry said jumping up and down "can I do that?"

"No" Henry heard Regina say behind him.

Henry looked back at Regina and the happiness and excitement that he felt just seconds ago transformed to sadness and betrayal again. He raised his wand making the rock raise high in the air. He let it fall and just as his mother he screamed "expulso!" and the rock exploded in the air. He turned around again and saw Regina looking at him with and incredulous and hurt look on her face.

"You are right mom" Henry said looking at Emma "that _does_ feel good"

"You two shouldn't be playing with magic" Regina said looking at Emma and Henry "you don't know what you are doing"

"Regina is right" Snow said as she stood next to Regina "magic can be unpredictable"

Emma looked at her mother and then at Regina "we apologize if we startle you, your majesties" Emma said with a little mocking bow.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would've been easier if Emma had screamed at them, this hurt much more.

"Don't talk to your mother that way Emma" David said.

Emma looked at David and let out a bitter laugh. She turned around and continued walking, Henry following her.

"Your majesty?" Henry asked Emma as they continued walking.

"That's what they are," Emma said as she took a bottle of water out of her backpack.

"How do you feel about them having another child?" Henry asked carefully.

Emma took a sip of her water and thought for a second "It doesn't surprise me, not that much anyways. They always wanted a family, and now they have one"

"Are we really going back to New York?" Henry asked.

"They don't have more beans, we will need to find another way"

"I don't want to stay in the castle" Henry blurted out "I don't want to get attached to anything or anybody in here"

"Then what do you suggest?" Emma asked, "We can't camp out in the woods. The freaking flying monkeys will be a pain in the ass"

Henry looked at Killian "Do you still have the jolly roger?"

"Yey" Killian answered.

"Can we stay with you in your ship?" Henry asked Killian.

"Of course you can," Killian said smiling at Henry.

"Then is settled, we will stay with him," Henry simply said.

They continued walking until they saw a wide road. Emma and Henry looked up and saw the castle almost in front of them.

"Wow" Henry whispered. The castle was huge, with really high turrets; it was surrounded by the sea. They continued walking until they were at the bridge.

Emma looked at the castle in front of her. It was nothing like the castle she remembered. The castle she remembered was in ruins, but the castle in front of her was magnificent.

The others caught up to the little trio. "Can we please talk once we are in the castle?" Snow asked Emma and Henry.

"Of course we will talk. I need you to give me all the information you have about this witch, so I can start doing my job" Emma said "now your majesty, why don't you lead us to your castle"

Regina looked at Snow and she understood how she was feeling. "Follow us" Regina said as she started walking to the bridge. Emma and Henry followed her. There were some guards at the end of the bridge and they immediately let them cross.  
There were some more guards inside the castle and people walking around. Henry recognized some of the people from Story Brooke.

"Mom!" A little voice was heard and a small black haired boy ran towards Regina. Regina kneeled in front of the kid and hugged him. She needed this; she needed a hug from Roland.

Henry saw the little interaction in front of him and he felt his heart constrict. He didn't know if it was jealousy or something else. Emma looked at Henry and took his hand giving it a little squish.

"Mama!" another voice was heard and another black haired boy ran towards Snow. Snow picked up the kid and hugged him tight.

"Papa!" the little boy said reaching for David.

"Hey buddy" David said as he took the kid from Snow's arms. Snow glanced towards Emma and all she saw in her daughter's eyes was sadness and hurt. She walked up to Emma and tried to take her hand.

"Don't" Emma whispered as she jerked her hand away "just don't...please" Emma pleaded in a whisper. It hurt to know that her parents had replaced her so fast, the kid seemed to be around three or four years old. It seemed as if the first thing they did was plan to have a new kid instead of trying to look for her.

Henry looked at his mother and understood how she was feeling. He shook his head and stared at Snow "can we please go to a place more private so you can tell us all we need to know so we can defeat this woman and get the hell away from here" Henry was getting angry now, he wasn't going to let anybody else hurt his mother again.

Roland let go of Regina and looked at the two strangers. He saw Henry and walked up to him.

"Roland wait" Robin said when he saw Roland walk up to Henry. Roland didn't listen and he walked up to Henry.

Henry looked down at the kid with a questioning face.

"My name is Roland" Roland said smiling up at Henry "I am your brother"

Henry looked down at the kid and then up at Regina. Did the kid know who Henry was?

"Emma!" a little voice called Emma. Emma looked down and saw the little three-year old boy look up at her as if she was the most amazing person in the world. The little boy had black hair with big blue eyes. Emma smiled down at the kid who was the perfect combination between Snow and David.

"Hi" Emma said feeling a little awkward. She looked at Henry who was just as surprise as she was.

"You my sister!" Neal said with a big bright smile.

"They know who you are," Regina told Emma and Henry "we told them about you"

Emma was about to give a sarcastic answer but she stopped herself. The two kids in front of her weren't the ones to blame. She kneeled in front of Neal and smiled at him "Is nice to meet you" she said with a little smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Neal wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her tight. "Oh" Emma said surprised, she patted the kid in the back. Neal let go of Emma and gave her a charming smile. Emma smiled and stood up again. She gave Henry a look as if telling him to answer Roland.

"Oh hey" Henry told Roland.

Roland smiled up at Henry. He walked towards a maid and walked back with something in his hands.

"Here" Roland said extending his arms.

Henry looked down and saw his storybook. He looked up at Snow and then at Regina.

"It's yours. Mom and Snow gave it to me, but it's yours" Roland told Henry "it's a really good book"

Henry didn't know what to say. They had given _his_ book to the kid? "I don't need it anymore" Henry smiled down at Roland. He knew that the kid had nothing to do with the decision that the others made "it's yours now"

Henry looked up at Regina and they locked eyes. "You can keep it, it's yours now" Henry repeated as he looked at Regina with a blank expression.

Regina knew that Henry was not only referring to the book. He was talking about her too. She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. Henry had practically said that he didn't want her anymore.

"But it was yours first" Roland insisted.

Henry looked down at the kid and smiled "It is more yours than mine now. You can keep it, really"

"Umm, we can share it" Roland suggested.

"That is really nice of you, but you should keep it. I don't want it, nor need it anymore. But you do need it, so keep it. It's a gift" Henry smiled at the kid.

Regina took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. _"I don't want it, nor need it anymore"_ she knew that Henry was referring to her and not the book.

"Really!?" Roland said with wide eyes.

"Really," Henry affirmed. He looked at Snow and David "can we please go get things ready?"

Neal walked up to Snow and reached his little hands up so Snow could pick him up. Snow picked him up and Neal clung to her.

Emma didn't even want to look. She thought that her feelings were stupid but she couldn't help but feel bad about seeing someone else have what she never had the chance to enjoy.

"Come on Roland" Robin said as he took Roland's shoulders and guided him inside the castle.

Regina walked up to Henry "Thank you for giving him that book" She told Henry.

"Sure" Henry shrugged without looking up at her. He walked passed her and followed the others inside the castle.

Snow walked next to Emma much to Emma's discomfort. "Emma, can we please talk?"

Emma nodded "I need to get the...information first" she said looking at Neal who was shyly looking at her. She knew that she couldn't avoid talking to her parents for much longer, and she really needed to get working on this witch. She really needed to get away from them as soon as possible. It hurt too much to see them, to see them have their happy ending without her.

They kept walking and Neal glanced from Snow to Emma and back "you look like Emma, mama," Neal whispered to Snow's ear.

Neal wasn't really good at whispering so Emma heard what he said. She blushed a little. "She your baby too, right?" Neal whispered again.

"Yes, she is my baby too" Snow said with a little smile.

Emma's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the floor. She was nobody's baby. She was an orphan. An orphan who had been let down more times that she could count.

Snow looked at her daughter's expression and reached a hand to take Emma's. Emma was in her own little world that she didn't realize when her mother took her hand until she felt a little squish.

Emma immediately looked up and Snow gave her a loving smile. Emma jerked her hand back and shook her head saying no. She walked away from Snow.

Neither Emma nor Henry wanted to really see and admire the castle around them, they knew that they were nor going to stay in it anyways.

"Why did you give him your book Henry?" Emma whispered to Henry.

"I don't know. I don't need it anymore" Henry shrugged.

"Henry" Emma said carefully "I know that you weren't referring to the book when you said that you didn't need it anymore. You were talking about Regina, right?"

Henry looked down "yes"

"Henry, you have to give her a chance. I know that you want to hurt her, but you are hurting yourself too. I know you still love her; I can see it in your eyes. And I also know that she loves you too, I saw it in her eyes too"

"You have to give your parents a chance too then. They love you too"

Emma took a deep breath"it is not the same"

Henry looked up at Emma and took his wand out again " Muffliato" he said.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"People around us wouldn't be able to hear us" Henry simply said "so tell me mom. How is my situation with Regina different from your relationship with your parents?"

"Well for once. Regina never gave you up. Like it or not she loved you and raised you. I know you are upset with her right now Henry, but she loves you"

"Your parents only gave you up to save you" Henry answered back.

"This is so not fair...I don't want to get into an argument with you. I was just trying to help" Emma told Henry.

Henry smiled and hugged his mother "I know, but right now I don't really know how to feel about it. So we cool?"

Emma smiled "yes kid, we are cool"

Henry moved his wand and the spell was off.

"You are really good at this kid" Emma said as they walked inside a big room "how do you remember all the spells?"

"I brought the Harry Potter spell book with me" Henry smiled proudly at Emma "I felt as if I needed to bring it with me"

"You rock kid" Emma said high fiving Henry.

Henry and Emma laughed without realizing that everybody was looking at them.

Emma looked at everybody looking at her and Henry. She decided to assess this situation as any other of her jobs. She looked at Henry "kid, I don't want you to get involved in any of this, so why don't you go with Killian and..."

"No way!" Henry protested, "We are going to do this as we do everything, remember?"

"Henry I agree with Emma. This might be dangerous for you" Regina said as she sat down in one of the chairs surrounding a big round table.

Henry looked around and saw that Neal and Roland were still in the room. He didn't want to argue in front of the little kids. He looked at Emma and Emma understood what Henry was trying to tell her.

Emma nodded and walked towards David "If we are going to talk about the wicked witch, you should send the kids somewhere else" Emma whispered to David.

David nodded and told one of the guards to take the kids to Granny. The guards took the kids outside leaving only Regina, Robin, Snow, David and Killian in the room along with Emma and Henry.

Henry looked at everybody and said "I want to make something really clear. I won't let my mother fight this witch by herself. If you don't like it...well you will have to deal with it"

"Henry" Emma said "we don't know what we are facing and I don't want to put your life in danger"

"Mom! I won't let you fight this thing by yourself!"

"She won't be alone Henry" David said as he took a sit next to Snow "we will be with her at all times"

"The lad has more guts than some people in this table" Killian said looking at David and Robin.

Henry gave Killian a grateful smile "see mom, Killian agrees with me"

Emma gave Killian a pointed look "No, sorry kid. I love you too much to put you in danger"

"And I love you too much to let you put yourself in danger!" Henry yelled looking at Emma with pleading eyes "I can't lose you mom. You are everything I have. We do everything together, remember?"

Regina felt as if Henry had stabbed her in the heart. Snow who was sitting next to Regina placed her hand on top of Regina's, trying to give her some kind of support. Snow knew how it felt when your own kid didn't want you.

Emma finally nodded "Ok, kid. But we will do this my way ok?"

"Ok" Henry smiled at Emma.

"Come on let's take a sit." Emma told Henry and Killian, they were the only ones standing up. They sat down, Emma between Henry and Killian.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Robin said. "henry is just a kid"

"And he is _my_ kid" Emma told Robin.

"He is my kid too," Regina protested.

Emma didn't argue with that, she knew that Regina was indeed Henry's mother.

"What do you suggest then?" Emma asked Regina.

"Nothing, there is nothing to suggest. I will help my mother and nothing anybody says will change that. I apologize if I seemed rude but I am not a kid anymore. I can make my own decisions now. I don't need a bunch of fairy tale characters telling me what I can or can't do. You don't even know me any more so keep your opinions..." Henry began to say

"Don't talk to her that way Henry" Emma whispered to Henry, she knew that Henry was hurt but she also knew that she should stop him before he said something that he could regret later.

"So, now tell me everything you know about this witch" Emma said looking at everybody.

"Shouldn't we walk about you first?" Snow said looking at Emma "and we should also discuss why Henry has magic and..."

"My life is none of your business, you made that really clear with the decisions you have made, and the fact that my son has magic is something that doesn't concerns you either" Emma said getting a little exasperated, she knew that she should keep her emotions in, she couldn't lose it now, she needed to stay strong for her son.

"What happens to Henry does concerns _me,_ " Regina said

"The answer is really simple actually" Henry began "I have magic because my mother has magic...It is a combination of science, genes, and magic. I don't really want to discuss this, I do not want to waste time talking about something that is easy to explain. Why don't we get to business?"

Emma was surprised at Henry's attitude, she knew that he was hurting but he appeared so indifferent towards the people who he considered his heroes and his mother. Emma was afraid that Henry was bottling in all his feelings, she didn't want her son to be like that. She didn't want her son to end up as the walled up person that she was.

"Your majesty" Emma said looking at David "Can you please tell me everything you know about this witch? The sooner I know, the sooner your son can be saved"

"She first appeared six months ago. People started to disappear, they were taken by this flying monkeys" David started "of course we had to find out who was doing that so we followed the monkeys and it led us to Regina's castle"

"Wait, is there another castle?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this one is where I grew up and the other was build when Regina married my father" Snow explained, she knew that talking to her daughter about herself was nearly impossible right now "that was the winter castle"

"Ok, got it. Go on" Emma said looking at David.

"We tried to get into the castle but it is protected by some kind of spell. We let some guards near the castle so they could check who was in it. A few days later we were in the garden watching the kids play and this witch appeared. She took Roland and Neal. The blue fairy was near and she and Regina were able to take the kids back from her"

"Did she say anything?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she said that she was going to take our happiness away from us. That _we_ were going to pay for what we did to her," Regina explained.

"Who is _we_ and what did you do to her?" Henry asked.

"Me and Snow" Regina answered "and we never did anything to her"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked Snow and Regina.

"I think we would remember a green woman," Regina said sarcastically

"No need for sarcasm your majesty" Emma said looking at Regina.

"Have you asked people if they know her?" Emma asked David again.

"Nobody seemed to know her" Robin said

Emma nodded "is there anything else that you could tell me about her?"

"No, we don't really know much about her" David said.

"You said that people disappeared. Where they ever found?" Henry asked.

"No, we have look for them everywhere" Robin answered, "no one has seen them again"

"How many has she taken?" Emma asked.

"About twelve people" Snow said, "most of them were farmers"

"What do you know about the flying monkeys?" Henry asked "besides that they are monkeys and that they can fly"

"Nothing" Regina said

Henry looked at Emma with wide eyes "what if the people who she abducted are the flying monkeys?"

"What do you mean?" Robin said.

"Well you said that nobody knows her. That means that she had no followers, so she had no guards. She might be using her magic to transform these farmers into flying monkeys" Henry suggested "we need to catch one"

"Yeah, they are impossible to catch" Robin said "me and my merry men have tried to do that"

"Wait lets go back for a minute. When she took the kids, did she hurt them in any way?" Emma asked.

"Not physically" Snow said.

"What do you mean?"

"She told them that she was going to be back for them. That she was going to take them away from us. That they will live the life that she had to live because of Regina and me" Snow said "they've had nightmares since then"

Emma felt bad for those little kids, she well knew how it felt when you closed your eyes and all you saw were nightmares.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked Emma.

"Why did you bring me here?" Emma asked in return "if you got us here it must have been for a reason"

"The blue fairy told us that you were the only one who could defeat her, but that wasn't the main reason why we..." David said

"Well then I guess I am going to have to fight with her" Emma interrupted David knowing what he was going to say next.

"You won't do it alone" Snow said determined

"I have been doing everything alone my entire life, this won't be any different" Emma said looking at Snow.

Snow looked down at her hands "I am sorry" she whispered.

"Snow is right mom" Henry said taking Emma's hand "you won't do this alone, me and Killian will be there for you"

"I agree with the lad, you won't do this alone" Killian smiled at Emma.

Emma looked at the two men by her side and for the first time in her life she knew that she wasn't going to face the monsters alone.

Emma turned around and motioned Killian to get closer. Killian leaned over to hear her "I think this goes way back, this little feud"

"You are right mom, maybe Cora did something to this witch and she wants to take it out on Regina?" Henry said

"But why would she take it out in Snow too?" Killian asked.

"We have to find that out," Emma whispered.

"I am getting kind of tired of all the whispering" Regina told Snow.

"I will handle this case as if you were just as any of my clients. I will need access to your family history, and since we don't have internet in this place, I will need letters diaries anything" Emma told everybody "and when I say that I need everything, I mean everything"

Snow frowned "well the library has all the documents that I have about my parents"

"Well take me to that library" Emma said as she stood up "I have to get working"

"Wait Emma" Snow said as she stood up "don't you want to rest a little, we have your chambers ready. Or you know...we can show you around if you want" Snow said with a hopeful smile.

Emma knew what her mother was trying to do, and she wished she could just wander around the castle with her parents. But she couldn't, she couldn't let her guard down again. "No thank you, and we are not staying in the castle"

"What do you mean you are not staying in the castle?" Regina asked Emma.

"We are staying at the Jolly Rodger" Henry answered simply as he put his backpack on again.

"I won't let you sleep in that pirates boat!" David said

Emma looked at David and then at Snow "with all due respect your majesty, you can't tell me what to do and his name is Killian"

David looked at Emma and he shook his head "Sorry Emma, but you will stay here in the castle, it's safer"

"Think about Henry" Robin said.

Henry looked at Robin with a frown. "Who does he think he is? Talking about me as if he even cared." Henry thought.

Emma knew that they were right, the castle was a better option for them, and besides, she didn't want to get seasick either.

"Ok, we will stay here" Emma agreed

"But mom!" Henry protested "I don't want to stay in this place!"

"Henry, you always wanted to live in a place like this" Snow said remembering the little ten year old boy "why don't you want to stay here? What happened?"

"Lies happened" Henry said looking at Snow "Four fucking years apart happened!"

"We never lied to you" David said.

"Oh sorry! You only omitted the truth. My bad" Henry said sarcastically, he was trying really hard to stay calm but the hurt was so deep that he couldn't keep it in any longer "you should've told Killian why you wanted us back, but you lied to us" Henry said looking at Snow and David " _you_ lied to me again" Henry told Regina with tears in his eyes.

Regina felt as if she was going to start crying herself "Henry please, we wanted to tell you in person"

"Bullshit!" Henry yelled "you didn't even searched for us in all these four years, did you? You only looked for us when you needed us to save our replacements! You didn't searched for us when everything was good and you were happy...and you know why you did that? So we wouldn't ruin your little happy families..." his voice began wobbling more and more, and suddenly he began to cry.

Emma walked up to Henry and took him by the shoulders to hug him. He didn't realize that he was crying.

She turned and looked at the four people in front of her "get out" Emma said pointing to the door. Nobody moved. "Get the fuck out, now!" Emma finally screamed. She knew that Henry needed some privacy.

Killian walked up to the four of them "give them at least some privacy"

Snow nodded and took David's hand and they walked out the door. Robin took Regina's hand but she jerked it off and walked towards Henry.

"There is nobody in this world that could ever replace you Henry" Regina said with a broken voice, her eyes filled with tears.

Emma looked at Regina and she knew that she was telling the truth "please give us a moment?" Emma asked Regina.

"I love you Henry and I would never..." Regina started.

Henry shook his head and turned around to face Regina. He had tears rolling down his checks "Please don't lie to me again, you don't love me, you are only using us as you use everybody. You only think about yourself and your happiness...just go!" Henry sobbed and hugged Emma again.

Regina closed her eyes, finally letting a tear roll down her check. She turned around and left the room.

When Henry heard the door close behind him, he started to sob louder and he clung to his mother. Emma held her son in her arms feeling as if her heart was being squished. She had never seen Henry cry like that.

Henry finally let all the hurt out and cried in his mother's shoulder. Emma had tears of her own running down her cheeks; she hated to hear her soon in so much pain.

"Everything is going to be fine Kid" Emma whispered as she held Henry tight "I love you Henry, and I won't let anybody hurt you"

"They already did" Henry whispered trough sobs. He finally understood his mother and why she had all those walls around her. Being replaced by someone else really hurt, and that is how Henry felt right now, he felt replaced and lied to. He felt let down by the first person he ever loved.

Henry continued to cry in Emma's arms for what felt like hours.

Regina got out of the room with tears rolling down her face. She closed the door behind her, she moved her hand, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and she was gone. Robin shook his head and walked away towards his chambers, knowing that Regina would be there.

Snow, David and Hook just looked at each other.

"You can stay here in the castle if you want...Killian" Snow said looking at Killian. She recognized the look that was exchanged between her daughter and Killian, and she knew that they were not going to be separated any time soon.

David looked at Snow with wide eyes.

"Thank you for your offer your majesty, but I would rather stay in my ship" Killian answered.

Snow nodded "ok, it's your decision. I will tell the guards to let you in the castle any time you want"

David looked dumbfounded from Snow to Killian. He didn't like this at all.

"Thanks" Killian said.

"I think is better if we give them a little bit of privacy" Snow told David.

"I won't give this pirate any privacy with my daughter!" David said outraged.

"I meant Emma and Henry" Snow said calmly "they need some time alone"

David nodded and took Snow's hand and they walked away.

Regina puffed into her room and she collapsed to the floor. She knew that she had hurt Henry deeply, and that hurt her. She placed her hands to her face and she began to sob. The pain of seeing Henry so destroyed made her hurt to a point where the pain was not only emotionally but physically.

Robin walked into his bedroom and saw Regina in the floor sobbing; he kneeled next to her and brought her to his chest. Regina held to Robin and continued sobbing in his arms. She had waited four years to see Henry again, she never expected him to react this way, she thought that he would understand why they made the decision of bringing them back.

"He just needs time" Robin said as he helped Regina off the floor.

Regina sat at the bed and shook her head "He told me the truth, I was only thinking about me, I destroy everything I love..."

"Don't say that," Robin said as he sat next to her in the bed hugging her again "He will understand, if he is as mature and understanding as you told me..."

"It's been four years," Regina said as she tried to control her voice "four years in which he changed from being a kid to being a young man"

"If you raised him as you are raising Roland, I am sure he will understand"

Regina knew that Henry was really hurt and that it would be hard to gain his trust and love back. This was another battle that she had to fight.

 **Ok so I wanted Henry to act like a normal teenager, he wasn't going to forgive everybody so easily. Both Emma and Henry are hurt and they both deal with their emotions differently.**

 **Please leave a review, the more you review the more I write ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super late update but life got a little crazy. Thank you so much for the comments! This is going to be a long chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

Emma continued to hold Henry in her arms until his cries stopped. She thought that she was angry with her parents for using her, but nothing compared to the anger she felt towards them for hurting her soon.

"Sorry about that" Henry said as he let go of Emma and cleaned his tear stained face "I don't know what happened there"

Emma gave Henry a little smile and held him by the shoulders "Don't worry about it kid. You were hurt by the people you love"

"You were hurt too and you didn't break down like me"

"We all handle heartbreaks in different ways" Emma said as she took a chocolate bar out of her backpack "This is how I handle it" she broke the bar in two and gave one half to Henry.

Henry smiled and took the chocolate "So now what?"

"Now you eat it"

Henry let out a little laugh "Not that. I meant now what do we do to find that witch so we could go back to New York where we belong"

"Oh, that" Emma said as she ate her chocolate "I guess we have to find more information about her so we can plan a way to destroy her"

"We have to practice magic. We can use the spell book and just practice I guess"

"That could be dangerous, we need someone who actually knows about magic to at least make sure that we don't blow out something...or someone" Emma pointed out

Henry nodded "Regina" He finally realized what he said to his adoptive mother. He couldn't help but feel guilty about lashing out at Regina. He was still angry and hurt but he couldn't believed that he had actually told Regina that she only thought about herself, he knew that she brought him back to save her son Roland.

"Yeah" Emma saw Henry and she knew what he was thinking "I can ask her to help us...but if you don't feel confortable, we can ask the blue fairy or..."

"No. I think we should ask Regina...the sooner we finish with all this the sooner we go back home" Henry said as he placed his backpack on again. He walked towards the door, but he was stopped by Emma.

"Henry, I want to tell you something first" Emma began "I don't want you to insult or raise your voice to Regina again. I understand that you are hurt right now but you have to respect her because she is your mother"

Henry looked up at Emma surprised "Are you seriously defending her?"

"No, I am not defending her I am just telling you that you _have_ to respect her"

Henry nodded again "Do you think I should apologize to her? After all she is the queen and I don't really want to feel awkward around her"

"Do what you feel like doing" Emma said as she opened the big door "this doors are heavy"

"Are the doors to heavy for you Swan?" Killian said as he saw Emma and Henry getting out of the room "Does the princess need help?"

"Shut up pirate," Emma said with a smile.

"I am hungry mom," Henry blurted out "all the walking made me hungry"

"I am with the lad," Killian said smiling at Emma.

"Is not like we can order some Chinese food here," Emma said "and who knows where the kitchen is"

"I can take you there" David said behind the little trio. He walked next to Emma and smiled at her "our cooks make really good food, nothing compared to what you had to eat here when you were here with Mary Margaret"

"Ok" Emma said and motioned David to show the way.

They walked towards the dinning room in an awkward silence.

They walked inside a room that had a long table "Umm I just want a sandwich or something, this looks way to fancy"

"We don't usually use this room," David said as he walked towards another door "I just took this short cut to get to the kitchen"

They walked into another room; it almost looked like a normal kitchen except that it was as big as Mary Margaret entire apartment. Snow was in there feeding Neal.

"Emma!" Neal said as he saw Emma walk inside.

"Hi" Emma said feeling uncomfortable.

"We can come back later" Henry said when he saw his mother's reaction "I am not that hungry"

In that moment Regina, Robin and Roland walked in the kitchen trough another door.

"Gina!" Neal yelled when he saw Regina walk in.

Regina looked at Henry but she looked down again and then she walked towards Neal "Do you like what your mother made you?"

Neal nodded happily.

"Good boy. Come on Roland you need to eat something too" Regina told Roland.

Roland smiled at Henry and Emma and he sat next to Neal in the table.

"The Jolly Rodger has a kitchen too, we can go and make something there" Killian whispered to Emma and Henry.

Emma shook her head, she knew that she had to get used to seeing this people, no matter how much it hurt to see what she never had.

Regina moved around the kitchen to prepare Roland his lunch. She couldn't deny that she was hurt because of what henry said to her, but she couldn't let it show. She still had to care for Roland.

"Grapes or watermelon?" Regina asked Roland.

"Grapes!" Roland answered. This was a routine for them, Snow and Regina would come into the kitchen and feed their children together "and mom remember to..."

"Cut out the crust, I know" Regina smiled at Roland and continued to prepare him his sandwich.

Emma and Henry stood there looking at their mothers being mothers to someone else. Henry could remember watching Regina prepare dinner for the two of them; she would sometimes let him help. Tears formed in his eyes but he fought to keep them back.

"You can take a sit if you want" Robin told the little trio "I am sure Snow or Regina can make you guys something"

"What do you guys want?" Snow said as she stood up. She really wanted to make something for her daughter, to remember those times in storybrook where Emma would come home and eat wherever Mary Margaret had prepared.

"Oh no, your majesty" Emma told Snow "I can prepare my own food thank you"

Regina finally turned around and gave Roland a plate with a sandwich with carrots and grapes in the side. Henry looked up at Regina but she didn't look at him.

"Here you go" Regina told Roland "I want you to eat all your carrots"

"Yes mama" Roland said and began eating.

Emma walked awkwardly to the little counter, it was different than her New York kitchen obviously, but Regina had left all the ingredients out. Henry and Killian walked behind Emma.

"This is so awkward" Henry whispered as he took a piece of bread to cut it.

"I know" Emma whispered back "to be honest I have no idea what I am doing" she said as she took a knife and looked around for some tomatoes, she knew that Henry liked his sandwiches with tomatoes.

"Here, let me help" Killian took another knife and took a piece of turkey to cut some slices.

"What is that?" Henry frowned

"Turkey, I believe you know what a turkey is" Killian smiled at Henry, this time they were the ones who didn't know how to move around this world

"I do know what a turkey is Killian," Henry said, "So mom, how many sandwiches do you want?"

"Only one" Emma said as she finally found some tomatoes and began cutting them in round slices "I miss New York already, what I wouldn't give for a Chinese take out"

"I know me to" Henry said, he turned around and looked at Snow "umm...your majesty?"

Four heads turned around to see him "I meant Snow White" Henry said.

Snow smiled and stood up to walk towards Henry.

"Oh no, you don't need to get up. I was just wondering where the plates where"

"They under that table over there" Snow pointed to a table a few feet away from Henry "if you guys need help I can help you and show you..."

"No, we are good" Henry interrupted Snow "Thank you though"

"This things are heavy" Henry told Emma as he placed the plates down "What are they made of?"

"Probably copper or iron" Killian said

"I miss plastic," Henry said as he placed two pieces of bread in each plate "If I hated washing the dished at home...imagine doing it here"

"You have maids for that," Killian said as he placed the ham on top of the bread.

"The bread looks good actually," Emma commented.

"It is good, believe me they only deliver the best to the castles"

"Look at us, eating at a castle" Henry laughed "Snow White's castle"

Emma laughed too "This is so surreal. Snow White and Prince Charming sharing a castle with Robin Hood and the Evil Queen"

"We should totally make a movie out of this when we go back to New York"

Snow and Regina shared a look when they heard Emma and Henry laugh.

"Why does Emma call you majesty?" Roland asked Snow "she is your daughter right?"

"Yes, she is my daughter" Snow told Roland "but they have to get used to this place and they also have to get use to us"

Roland nodded and continued eating.

Snow moved next to Regina and whispered, "How are you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Regina said looking at Snow.

"He is a teenager now Regina" Snow said understanding

"I know. I missed so much with him. He doesn't need me anymore"

"He does need you. Regina you raised him by yourself until he was ten years old. You formed a strong bond with him"

Regina looked at Snow and she saw sadness, Regina had something that Snow didn't. Regina actually saw Henry grow up, and Snow didn't see her daughter grow up.

"She loved Mary Margaret" Regina told Snow.

Snow gave Regina a sad smile "Yes she did. She loved the cursed version of myself, but she never really accepted me, Snow White, her mother"

Regina placed her hand on top of Snow's "I hated you for a long time, and look at us now."

Snow whished she could believe Regina, but she couldn't. She saw her daughter look at her as if she didn't know her.

Emma looked at Snow and saw Regina's hand on top of her mother's. She motioned Henry to look "Am I dreaming or..."

"No, you are not dreaming" Henry whispered incredibly.

Snow and Regina felt that somebody was watching them and they turned around. Emma and Henry immediately looked away from them.

"Where they watching us?" Snow asked Regina

"Yes, they were"

Emma and her two boys finished the sandwiches "Should we sit in the table with them?" Henry asked Emma

"The sooner we get over the awkwardness the better. We are here to do a job and that is what we are going to do" Emma said as she walked towards the table. She took a deep breath and sat down in the last chair; she was only two chairs away from Snow.

Henry sat in front of Emma and Killian sat next to Henry. Henry took is wand out of his pocket and placed it in the table next to his plate. Everyone in the table went silent, even the kids.

Henry and Emma shared a look and they smiled at each other, Henry let out a little giggle and Emma looked down at her plate biting her lower lip trying not to laugh at this awkward situation.

Henry couldn't take it any longer and began to laugh. Emma let out a laugh too and son they were laughing together.

"Why are you laughing?" Roland asked with a smile, he wanted to know what was so funny.

Emma looked at Roland and smiled at him "Umm...nothing in particular"

"Do you want something to drink?" David said when he noticed that they didn't have any drinks.

"Coke please" Henry said absently as he bit his sandwich

"Really kid? Coke?" Emma said with a smile.

Henry looked up "Oh, sorry" he told David "water is fine, you can tell me where it is and I can get it"

"Oh no, you stay there" David said and he stood up "What about you Emma? Hook?"

"Water please" Emma said without looking at David, she find it hard to look at either of her parents.

"Water too" Killian said.

"What is that?" Roland asked pointing at Henry's wand.

"A wand" Henry said

"Do you have magic!?"

"Yes, I do" Henry smiled at Roland

"Do magic! Do magic!" Neal said excitedly.

Henry looked at Emma and Emma nodded "Something easy"

Henry took his wand and thought for a second, he smiled at Roland and pointed the wand at a nearby cup "Engorgio" the cup double its size.

"That was amazing!" Roland said looking at Henry as if he was the coolest person ever.

"Thank you" Henry smiled sincerely at Roland "Reducio" he said and the cup went back to it's normal size.

"How do you know how to do that?" Robin asked Henry. David gave the little trio their water and they thanked him.

"I just know" Henry shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich.

"Do you like the food?" Snow asked Emma.

"Yes, it's actually good." Emma said without looking at Snow.

Neal climbed off his chair and he walked towards Snow to sit in her lap. Emma looked down at her plate and continued eating. The room went into completely silence again until Henry's phone began to buzz and loud music was heard.

Neal got scared and hugged Snow tight. The others were a little startled too. Henry got his phone out of his pocket and shut the music off.

"What was that kid?" Emma asked

"Oh no mom!" Henry said looking down at his phone "today is the season finale of _the walking dead_! I can't believe we are missing it!"

"Wait, it was today!?"

"Yes! I totally forgot about it...great this day just keeps getting better and better"

Emma let out a grunt and looked at the people around them. They were all looking at her with incredulous looks. She saw that Neal was still hugging Snow, she felt bad for scaring the little kid.

"Hey Neal?" Emma said turning around "don't be scare kid, it was just music"

Neal looked at Emma with frightened eyes.

Henry looked down at the table ashamed; he got up and walked towards Snow.

Henry kneeled in front of Snow and took Neal's hand "I am sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you with my music...it was really loud"

Neal sniffled and buried her head on Snow's chest. He had never heard something like that and it frightened him.

"Do you want me to do more magic?" Henry said trying to make Neal happy again.

Neal finally looked at Henry and nodded.

"Lumos" Henry said and a light created at Henry's wand tip.

Neal smiled at Henry

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Neal said

"So do you forgive me for scaring you?" Henry asked Neal with a little smile

Regina looked at Henry and she saw the nice and sweet kid that she knew so well.

"Yes, I forgive you Henwgry" Neal said shyly.

Henry laughed at Neal's mispronunciation of his name, he looked up and saw Regina smiling down at him, his reaction immediately changed back.

"How do you turn that off kid?" Emma asked Henry when she saw that the wand still had light.

Henry got up and walked towards his chair again "Really mom? All those Harry Potter marathons and you don't remember how to turn it off? And by the way you don't really turn it off is more like a counter spell "

"I only know the more famous ones!" Emma said referring to the spells

"Nox" Henry said and the light was off

"I knew that" Emma whispered.

"What is a marathon?" Neal asked as he ate his grapes.

Henry didn't know how to answer that, how can you explain what a marathon is?

"It is a long-lasting or difficult task or operation of a specified kind," Snow said in her teacher voice.

Henry looked up and smiled remembering the shy school teacher, he was about to say something but decided to close his mouth.

"Oh, did you have magic where you lived?" Roland asked

"Not really" Henry said as he finished his sandwich

"Then how do you know how to use magic Henry?" David asked carefully

Emma looked at Henry and then at David "I don't know if we should talk about that with you guys, sorry but..." Emma said

"You don't trust us" Snow said, it wasn't a question it was a statement

Emma took a sip of water and finally looked at her parents, they both had pained looks on their faces. Emma felt bad about saying that to them so she decided to change her answer.

"What I meant is that we should talk in a more private place, I don't want anyone else to know about me or Henry. The least people know about us the better"

"Emma everybody knows you and Henry" Snow explained

"You know who we were in StoryBrooke" Henry said "and we are not that people anymore...obviously"

"Nobody is allowed in this place of the castle," Regina said looking at Emma, she found out that she couldn't look at Henry for more than a few seconds.

"Wait mom, we can't...I don't want to..." Henry said looking at Emma and then at the people around him. He really didn't want to start a scene in front of the kids but for some reason he couldn't trust them, not when they were basically putting the life of his mother in danger.

"Henry, why are you acting this way?" David said looking at his grandson, where was the boy that he knew so well "you guys didn't know who you really were for four years, and we knew, we would remember you guys every day, we missed you every day..."

"I was in a Fencing team" Henry started looking directly at David "every week we would drive to the country side so we could ride horses, we would go to Disney World every chance we had. I remember telling my mother that I never felt more at home than when we were surrounded by Disney characters. I also remember that I would chase the _Evil Queen_ and hug her tight, telling her that I would hug the evil out of her" Henry let out a bitter laugh and Regina looked up at him "our favorite Disney movie was Snow White and the seven dwarfs, we will watch that movie in lazy cold Sundays. My mother had a Snow White lamp in her nightstand and I had an Evil Queen t-shirt that I used as a pajama. We never understood why we liked all those things until Hook showed up and gave us the remembering potions. That was when I understood why we liked doing all those things. We didn't know what we were missing but we were missing something. So with all due respect your majesty, don't tell me that we didn't missed you because we sure did...we just never knew what we were missing...it was as if a part of us was missing"

Everybody was quiet now; even the kids felt that something was wrong so they were quiet too. Henry and Emma looked at each other and stood up, Killian following them.

"Where do we wash this dishes?" Henry asked looking at the stunned people in front of him.

"Just leave them there, someone will take care of them" Robin said when nobody else answered.

"Wait Henry" Regina said standing up and walking towards Henry "The curse...it was supposed to..."

"Erase our memories, I know" Henry said looking up at Regina "and it did that, it erased our memories. You see...you can trick the mind but not the heart"

Regina took a deep breath and pain could be seen in her face. How did she forget that?

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I am sorry," Henry immediately told Regina "I was just explaining that...I am sorry if I hurt any of you" He said looking at Snow and David "This time I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel bad, but I was just trying to make sure that you guys know that we missed you too. So please don't ever say that again" He said looking at David

Emma shook her head "Can you guys please take us to the library so I can start working"

Snow got up and walked towards Emma "Emma, can we talk?"

Emma turned around and look at her mother in the eye "I don't think I can right now"

"Emma please" Snow whispered with tears in her eyes, she felt that with every passing second she was loosing her daughter.

Emma heard the heart break in her mother's voice and it shattered her already broken heart. She didn't want to hurt the woman next to her, but she knew that she couldn't talk to her either. She couldn't even trust her again.

"I just can't..." Emma whispered

"Please Emma don't cut me off" Snow said taking Emma's hand.

Emma looked down at her intertwined hands and then she looked up at her mother. All Snow could see in her daughter's eyes was sadness "you handed me the scissors, so don't blame _me_ if I cut you off" and with that Emma jerked her hand away from Snow.

Snow looked down from Emma's gaze, she knew that her daughter was hurt but she desperately wanted Emma to understand how much she loved her, and how they missed her.

"Can someone just show us the way to this library so we can start working?" Henry said looking at all the adults in front of him.

"I can show you!" Roland said, happy to help Henry "this way follow me"

Emma, Henry and Hook followed the six year old. They were all walking in silence until they reached the library.

"Here it is" Roland said as he stopped next to a door.

"Thank you Roland" Emma said as she opened the door. The room in front of her was huge, filled with high bookstands.

"This looks like the library from beauty and the beast" Henry said as he walked inside the library "It is going to take us ages to go trough all this"

Emma turned around and looked at David, for some reason she couldn't look at her mother again "Where are the diaries and the information I need?"

David walked towards a corner of the library "Here, I believe this is where we have everything about Snow's parents...right Snow?"

Snow looked up and tried to make eye contact with her daughter but Emma was looking everywhere but her "Yes it is"

"Maybe we should show you your chambers first, so you can leave your stuff there," Robin suggested, "We can also help you look trough all this papers"

Emma nodded "You can show us our rooms later, I want to get working as soon as possible" She walked towards the bookcases and started looking trough the papers.

"I help Emma" Neal said and walked next to Emma.

Emma looked down to see Neal smiling up at her, his eyes filled with hope. He looked so much like Snow in that moment.

"I appreciate your offer Neal, but this is boring adult stuff, I am sure you can do something more fun" Emma smiled down at Neal.

"No, I have fun with my sister" Neal said as he tried to climb in a library ladder.

Emma didn't know what to say to that, the kid had called her his sister. She looked at Henry for help and Henry just shrugged.

"Here Neal" David said as he picked up Neal "Why don't you go and play with Roland?"

"I want to help too!" Roland protested

Neal's eyes filled with tears, he wanted to help his big sister. Snow moved next to David and took Neal in her arms. Neal hid his face in Snow's neck. "You can help us later ok?" Snow whispered in Neal's ear as she hugged him "Emma is tired and she needs to rest, so why don't you go and play for a little while?"

Emma looked away in the other direction, it felt as if they were rubbing salt into the wound. Couldn't they get it? Couldn't they see how much it hurt to see what she never had?

"Ok mama" Neal whispered.

"You should go play too Roland" Regina told Roland.

"But mom! I want to help them," Roland said looking at Regina with pleading eyes.

"Listen to your mother Roland" Robin said, "Emma and Henry need to rest"

"Ok" Roland said as he walked outside the library with Neal.

Henry and Emma stood in the sidelines watching all the interaction in front of them. Emma looked around the books but she couldn't find any diaries.

"Where are the diaries?" Emma asked David again.

"I have them, I have my mother diaries. My father didn't have any." Snow said trying to make eye contact with Emma again, but Emma would only look at David.

"I need them"

"I don't know if we should..." Snow began; she didn't want to invade her mother's privacy

"Listen, I know that you must be thinking that you will be invading your mother's privacy but you are not...I am. If you want to help your son you should give me those diaries, it can give us some leads" Emma said as she took out a book and placed it in a table near her.

"Why my mother though?"

"We believe that this little feud goes way back to your mother" Henry explained Snow "and maybe Cora too"

"How are you so sure?" Regina asked Emma and Henry

"Experience" Emma said without making eye contact with anyone, she was looking down at the book "I have been doing this for a long time"

"What are you tying to say exactly?" Regina said

"We believe that there is a possibility that Cora or Snow's mother did something to this witch" Emma explained as she browsed the book.

"My mother will never hurt anybody, she was the kindest person..." Snow said in shook.

"Yeah, yeah people can surprise you...I need those diaries so can you please just bring them?" Emma snapped at Snow.

Snow took a step back at Emma's tone; she had never heard her daughter use that tone with anybody. Snow felt the tears in her eyes and she turned around and walked out the library, David following her.

Regina tried to bit her tongue and not say anything but she couldn't keep quiet "I get it that you are angry Emma" Regina began "but you shouldn't talk to her like that, she is your mother and she deserves some respect"

Emma looked up insidiously at Regina "She is not my mother"

"She is your mother" Regina insisted "and she loves you Emma"

Emma took a deep breath "Ok" she said and looked down at the book again.

"I would've killed you, you know" Regina blurted out

"What?" Emma asked looking up at Regina again.

"If your mother hadn't send you trough that wardrobe I would've killed you, and you know why?" Regina said getting closer to Emma "because all I wanted was to take her happiness away from her...and you were her happiness"

"You said it yourself. I _was_ her happiness, I am not longer that for her. I am only the savior that will save her son, her true happiness" Emma said nonchalantly but inside she was screaming in agony.

"No Emma, you are part of her happiness, and you should not treat her this way, not after everything she and your father have done for you" Regina said

Emma let out a humorless laugh "What has she done for me? _I_ saved her and all those other people from the curse _I_ will save _their_ son and _your_ son. So if I were you I would back off or this deal is off"

Henry looked up surprised from his mother's outburst.

Regina took a steep back and shook her head, "What the hell happened to you?"

Emma gave Regina a cold smile "You should know that better than anyone" and with that Emma sat down in a chair and continued reading.

Henry and Hook took a book each and they sat in the table with Emma. Henry took out his wand again and placed it in the table, Emma did the same.

Snow and David walked in the library and Snow placed the diaries in the table "This is all I have"

"Ok" Emma answer again, her eyes in the diaries in front of her, she opened them and saw that the hand writing seemed like Mary Margaret's "I will revise all this and I will get back to you in to or three days. We could have a meeting and I will tell you all we found"

"Emma you are not doing this alone, we will help" David said as he took a diary. Snow felt uneasy about people reading her mother's diaries. She knew that they had to read it but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

Emma saw Snow's expression and she got up and took the diary away from David "I will read them, I don't think anybody else should read them" Emma made a pile of the diaries and placed them next to her in the table "are we all clear that I will be the only one reading this diaries?"

"Yes, ma'am" Henry said.

Snow let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she felt better knowing that her daughter was going to be the only one who would read the diaries.

"What about Cora?" Henry asked Emma "how are we going to know if she did something to this with?"

"We will worry about that later, I have enough to do right now," Emma said as she sat back in the chair.

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked Emma

Emma looked up and saw that the four rulers of the kingdom were looking at her "Umm, We will take this from here...you can go and do your royal duties, or go and play with your family and your bows and arrows...I don't know"

"Emma we can help" David insisted "Let us help you"

"I really don't know what you can do to help me," Emma said looking up at David "I have two assistants and that is enough company for me. I don't need you"

David felt as if her daughter had punched him in the stomach, he wanted to help her, to be close to her but she was pushing him away.

Henry looked at his mother and he knew that Emma was really tensed up "I am so not your assistant I am your partner, like Batman and Robin" Henry smiled trying to ease his mother worries "or Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson"

Emma smiled at Henry "Or like Tom and Jerry"

"Tom and Jerry hate each other" Henry said smiling brightly at his mother.

"Wha...they love each other. What show are you watching?" Emma said playfully at Henry.

"They are a cat and a mouse," Henry said

"They have so much fun together!" Emma said and for a brief moment it felt as if they were back at their apartment in New York and they were just playing around arguing about random stuff.

"Children in Japan could understand that..."

Emma shook her head "Oh you are death wrong..."

Regina and Snow looked at each other confused.

"Can we please go back to the plan to save our children" Robin said, he didn't understood what Emma and Henry were talking about.

Emma and Henry looked at Hood, and if looks could kill, Robin would've died in that instant. They both tilted their heads and kept staring at Robin. There was a long awkward silence.

"I already told you people" Emma finally broke the silence "we have this covered, you are paying us to do a job and we are doing it. Go and do your royal duties or wherever you do in this place"

"And we already told you that we want to help" David insisted again "and we will help, because our children are in the line...both of them"

Emma shook her head this people were super stubborn, specially David, now she knew where she got her stubbornness "Ok, I get that. Why don't you go capture one of those flying monkeys so we could see if they are the people who had been disappearing"

"We already tried to do that" Robin said "but we can't capture them, they are smart and fast"

"You were able to trap Rumpelstiltskin, and you can't capture a flying monkey?" Henry said looking at Snow and David.

Emma looked at Henry and decided to ignore his comment; she didn't want to start anything again "any ideas to trap this monkeys kid?"

Henry nodded "Yes, actually I might know how to capture one with our magic mom, but we need to practice first, and I need to look up the spells that we are going to use to do this" Henry took his spell book out of his backpack.

"What is that?" Regina said looking at the book henry was holding

"A book?" Henry answered sarcastically.

"Henry" Emma warned

Henry let out a breath and looked up at Regina, giving her a fake smile "This is my spell book...where I find spells"

Regina looked at Henry and he saw a teenage boy who was hurt and angry at the same time, her hart hurt realizing that her little boy was no longer hers, and that he was a young man now.

Henry looked down at his book again and began to browse through the spells; he took a little notebook out of his backpack and began writing spells on it.

Emma smiled at Henry, she couldn't imagine doing this by herself; Henry was her rock.

While Henry was looking through the book Snow walked towards Emma again "Emma?"

Emma looked up and saw that Snow had been crying, she felt as if someone was stepping in her already shattered heart. She hated to see Mary Margaret, her best friend, cry, but seeing Snow, her mother, cry was so much worst.

"Yeah?" Emma whispered she knew that if she talked loud her voice would quiver.

"Can we please talk? This sounds selfish but we need to talk to you. I can't...I can't go on like this" Snow said trying to keep her emotions at check.

Emma saw the heart break in her mother and didn't know if it was because of her, or because Neal was in danger "five minutes, that's all I have for you"

Snow nodded, she knew that this was an opportunity that she could not miss.

"Thank you Emma" David said behind Snow.

"Ok so we need some type of enclosure first" Henry began "once we have that me and my mom will put a spell on it to strengthen it, so tat the monkey can't fly away. Robin said that they are really fast so we can use another spell to slow down the creature so we can use another spell to get him into the enclosure. Regina can use her magic too, that way we will have a better chance in capture it. Once he is in the enclosure we will need to try and counter spell the spell that the wicket witch used on it"

Everybody looked at him with open mouths except Emma; she was smiling proudly at him. She knew that Henry wasn't a kid anymore and that he was smarter than most of the adults in the room.

"You could make a fine pirate Lad" Hook said

"That sounds like a plan then" David said "but you need to practice first, so we will tell the dwarfs to build this cage and then we will be able to practice this capture"

Emma nodded "Regina do you have any type of potion to see if this flying monkey is actually a person?"

"Yes, I can make one" Regina said, she was still amazed about Henry's ability to create an entire plan.

"Do you guys have some type of empty room?" Henry asked

"We could find one, yes," Robin answered "why? Is this to keep the monkey in there?"

"No, me and my mom need a room where we can practice magic without having to worry about destroying or exploding something...or someone" Henry said coldly "Even though I have to say that exploding things can be quite fun" Henry smiled at Emma.

"I am sure we have a room like that, Snow? You know the castle better than anyone do you know a place like this" David said

"Yes, I think I might know of a place like this" Snow answered "In the far end of the south tower there is a room where you can practice your magic, it is a quiet place so nobody will disturb you there"

"Ok great" Emma said taking a diary and settling herself confortable in the chair "We can do that tomorrow, today we will just take it slow"

"I think we should show you to your chambers so you can settle in, and rest...if you want of course" David told Emma.

Emma looked up at David "Sure" she closed the book and stood up as well as Henry.

"We will tell our people to make clothes for you..." Snow started as they began to walk towards their rooms but she was cut off by Emma

"I don't need clothes, I have clothes already"

"Are you sure mom? I am sure you will look lovely in a pink puffy dress" Henry joked as he walked next to Emma.

Emma laughed and playfully punched Henry in the shoulder "not funny kid"

As they were walking trough the halls they heard a little scream, they all looked up and they saw Neal running towards them a big black dog chasing him. Emma and Henry immediately took their wands out and pointed it at the dog.

"Stop!" Snow told Emma and Henry "It's Red, its only Red"

Both Emma and Henry let out a breath and lowered their wands. The black dog in front of them was soon transformed into Red, who was looking at both Emma and Henry "Well, hello to you too" Red laughed.

Neal ran up to Snow and Snow picked him up "Was the big bad wolf chasing you?"

Neal began to giggle and nodded.

Red saw that neither Emma nor Henry looked to be in the best humor, she expected it from Emma, but Henry looked so different too. He was tall now, but his eyes were different too, his eyes seemed tired "We were just playing around, he does like horseback riding...or wolf back riding" Red said smiling at Snow while she tickled Neal.

Emma frowned and looked down again, it was as if life was making fun of her, showing her how her life could've been like. A part of her wanted to ignore everything but deep down she was still the little girl whose only wish was to have a family.

Red tilted her head and walked up to Emma "You are not going to say hi?"

Emma finally looked up "Hi, Ruby"

"Red, I am Red here, but if you want to call me Ruby go ahead" Red smiled at Emma, she wanted to hug Emma but she almost felt a physical wall surrounding Emma. She turned and smiled at Henry "look at you, you are all grown up"

Henry stood in the same posture as his mother "Hi, Ruby"

Red frowned, this kid had spend a long time trying to convince her that she wasn't Ruby, that she was Red, and now he was calling her Ruby?

"Who Ruby?" Neal asked confused looking at Red.

"Ummm" Red said looking at Snow, "That is how your sister calls me"

Emma flinched at the _sister_ part "Can someone please show us to our rooms?" Emma said.

"Oh yeah is not far from here" David said

Emma and Henry followed David down the hall.

"This is your room Emma" David said as he stood outside a door. He and Snow had decorated the room to make their daughter feel welcome.

Emma nodded and opened the door, the room was huge, it had a huge bed and it was really well decorated, not too girly or medieval and it was just...perfect.

Snow walked into the room and looked at her daughter's expression but all she saw was a blank expression "Do you like it Emma?" Snow asked

Emma snapped out of her thoughts, she took off her backpack and threw it in the bed. She took of her jacket and gasped in pain.

David and Snow were at Emma's side immediately.

"What's wrong Emma?" David asked worried.

Emma looked at her shoulder and she saw blood stains in her T-shirt "those stupid monkeys"

"Mom, you are hurt" Henry said as he walked next to Emma "how did it happened?!"

"Why didn't you say something Swan" Hook said as he walked next to Emma.

Emma looked up and saw four worried faces looking at her "it's nothing...is only a scratch" she told Henry. She knew that Henry was worried and after all the crap the kid had been through today, she just didn't want to add more stuff to him.

"Let me see that" Snow said as she got closer to Emma and touched her shoulder.

Emma jerked away from Snow's touch "don't touch me," she whispered.

Snow moved her hand back and looked at Emma as if she had taken away something previous from her.

Henry took her mother's hand and guided her to the bed to sit down "let me see that"

"Kid, I already told you, I am OK" Emma protested.

"Mom" Henry said sternly "the cut could get infected if we don't clean it, so you are going to let me see it"

Emma let out a grunt and pulled the collar of her blouse to the side. Apparently one of the flying monkeys were able to scratch her.

Snow gasped when she saw the scratch, how hasn't she noticed that her daughter was hurt?

"Hook?" Henry motioned to hook to get closer and take a look, he didn't know much about cuts from mystical creatures.

Hook walked over to Emma and saw the scratch "it's not that deep but it needs to be cleaned and.."

"Oh for god sakes" Emma grunted and stood up, she closed her eyes for a second as the pain moved trough all her arm "I am ok, believe me I've had worst cuts so this is nothing, I just need to clean it and put some kind of gauze over it"

"Go call Doc" Snow told David "we need him to check that cut"

"I don't need anyone to check anything!" Emma told Snow "I can do it myself"

"Mom, please let them check you" Henry said in almost a pleading tone.

Emma heard her son's concerned and worried voice and she gave up, she sat down in the bed again "Fine"

David walked out of the room to go and get Doc, Henry sat next to Emma in the bed.

"How can you not feel that Swan?" Hook asked Emma.

"I was numb I guess"

"Does it hurt a lot?" Henry asked

"Not really" Emma lied; she didn't want to worry Henry.

"Mom, don't lie to me...I've had enough lies for a day"

Emma let out a breath "yes, it hurts a little bit...not that bad though"

Henry got an idea and he took his wand out "mom, I can fix it"

"Wow lad, I don't think that's the best idea...you are new at this" Killian said

"I agree with Hook, healing spells are hard to accomplish" Snow said looking at Emma but Emma was looking down at her lap.

Emma looked up and smiled at Henry "Do you want to do it?"

Henry looked down "I don't want to hurt you" he wasn't feeling so sure about this now that Killian and Snow had told him that he wasn't going to be able to do it.

"I trust you" Emma said knowing that Henry was feeling insecure"I know you will be able to do it, but if you don't want to that's fine too"

Henry looked up at his mother and Emma saw that he was scare and afraid "I just...I don't want to see you in pain mom, and doc will only be able to clean it but it will still hurt"

Emma smiled "then go ahead and do your magic kid"

In that moment Regina walked in "sorry Ms. Swan but I don't think that is the best idea. I saw David and he told me what happened"

"I can do it" Henry said coldly

"Henry, I know you think that you can, but healing spells are hard and they need practice" Regina said calmly wanting Henry to understand.

Henry looked at Regina and turned around to see Emma "do you want me to try mom?"

"I believe in you kid...just don't turn me into something" Emma said turning slightly so that Henry could see her shoulder better.

"Henry" Regina warned

Henry moved his wand to his mother shoulder.

"Emma please wait for Doc" Snow whispered looking at Henry's wand near her daughter's shoulder.

Emma ignored her mother "go ahead kid, I know you can do it"

Henry nodded and moved his wand towards his mother shoulder. He concentrated and said, "episkey".

Emma felt a warm sensation going through her shoulder, the wounds slowly began to heal.

Everybody was amazed again. Regina couldn't believe that Henry was able to do that without practice.

Emma smiled up at Henry "I knew you could do it kid" she looked over her shoulder and saw that there was nothing left of the scratch.

Henry smiled relieved.

"How..." Killian said in awed

David walked in in a rush being followed by Doc who immediately walked up next to Emma.

Emma stood up and walked away from doc " wow wow...I am fine"

"Emma you are hurt let Doc help you" David told Emma.

"There is no need for that Charming" Snow told her husband "Henry...he healed her"

David looked at Henry with a surprised expression.

"I do love when people believe in me" Henry said sarcastically, everybody was still looking at him weird. He looked at Regina "maybe next time just trust me? I wasn't going to hurt my own mother...your magic and my magic are totally different"

"Henry" Emma warned Henry.

Henry stood up and took his backpack "Mom, I think you should rest while they show me to my room" Henry told Emma "If you need to find me just use your wand. I will go get settled and I will come back"

"Emma" Snow said "can I stay here with you..."

"No" Emma answered immediately, she needed some space and off all the people in that room right now, Snow was the worst company Emma could think off.

"But you said that we could talk..."

"I know what I said, and I _will_ listen to wherever you want to tell me but not right now. I need...space"

Snow nodded and walked away.

Everybody was already outside but Hook was still in the room "Killian?" Henry said looking at Killian "let's go"

Killian looked at Henry and then at Emma.

Emma let out a little laugh "he is a little protective" Emma whispered to Killian.

"I don't blame him," Killian whispered back and walked towards the door "I will see you in a moment Swan" he said before closing the door.

Henry motioned David to show him the way. They walked along another hall and David stopped "we thought that you would like to be near your mother's room"

"You thought right" Henry said as he pushed the door open, his room was as big as Emma's, but he tried hard not to like it, he wasn't going to get attached to anything or anyone in this place.

Everybody was quiet and they watched as Henry took out his backpack and placed in the bed.

"I am sorry I didn't believed that you could heal your mother Henry, but you have to understand that I know..." Regina began

"Yes, I know you are the expert in magic and all that but..." Henry took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say. He wanted to make something really clear to all the people in front of him "I am not a kid anymore, I know that the last time you saw me I was only a kid, but I've grown, I can take care of myself, I can take care of my mom, I can make my own decisions now. I am not the shy hopeful kid that you all knew"

Regina frowned

"You said that my mother is the only one who can defeat this witch, and I have read enough books to know that the heroes are always the first target, my mother might be in more danger than Roland and Neal" Henry said looking at everyone "and I will do anything I can to protect her"

"She won't be fighting alone Henry" David said determined.

"And you better stop looking at me as if I am some kind of freak every time I use magic. I got enough looks when I was trying to convince you people that you were fairy tale characters, I don't want to feel like that again" Henry said remembering how an entire town use to think that he was crazy.

Snow's eyes filled with tears remembering the kid who always sat alone in school, she couldn't imagine how he must have felt. She realized that they had never apologize to him about that.

"Henry..." Snow began but was cut off by Henry.

"No need to apologies, as I said before, I am not that kid anymore" Henry said looking at Snow "I just want to tell you that if something happens to my mom..."

"Henry nothing is going to happen to her" Regina tried to ease Henry's worries, maybe for other people Henry was angry, but Regina knew him and she knew that he was as afraid.

"If something happens to my mother" Henry said again wanting his point to be clear "if somebody hurts her physically or emotionally, I will...destroy them. I don't care who it is," Henry said looking at every single one of them "so if someone hurts her, don't even try to stop me, because I won't. I will never forgive you if something happens to her" he said looking at Snow, David and Regina "you brought her here so if something happens to her, you will be the ones to blame"

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear Henry speak like that.

"I will not lose my mother again," Henry said as he walked towards the door.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! And as you can see Emma and Henry will continue to be hurt.  
**

 **Please let me know what you think! I always love reading your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all thank you for the reviews!  
**

 **Remember that this is the first day of Emma and Henry being in the EF, so they are still hurt.  
**

* * *

Hook watched as Henry exited the room, he looked around him and found surprised and hurt faces "little Henry has grown up, hasn't he?" Hook said with a grin

Regina glared at the pirate.

Hook shrugged and followed Henry.

"Wait up mate," Hook called.

Henry had his hands into fists and was trying really hard not to completely lost it. When he saw his mother in pain he realized how dangerous this really was. It scared him to even think about someone or something hurting his mother.

Henry stopped when he heard Hook's voice.

"Are you ok?" Hook asked when he saw Henry's body language

Henry shook his head no.

"What you said back there was really brave Henry. I understand your need to protect your mother at all costs" Hook said looking at the teen in front of him "but you can't win that battle alone. I will help you protect her, if you want of course"

Henry relaxed a little bit and smiled at Killian "we need a name"

"A name?"

"Yes, something to name this operation"

"Oh I get it. What about operation Swan?" Hook said as they walked towards Emma's room.

"Yeah" Henry smiled "I like that"

They continued walking until they were at Emma's door. Henry knocked on the door "Mom, can we come in?"

Emma opened the door and smiled at the boys "I need air, let's take a walk"

"Can we go to your ship Hook?" Henry asked

"Aye" Hook answered and they began walking away from Emma's room.

"So it doesn't hurt anymore?" Henry said referring to Emma's scratch

"Not anymore, thanks to you" Emma said as she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders "you are really good at this magic thing"

Henry shrugged "thanks, thank you for believing in me"

"Always" Emma smiled at Henry.

Henry smiled at his mother "so Killian..."

"Emma" Emma heard her father call her, she slowly turned around to see the four rulers walking towards them.

"Your majesty" Emma said looking at David.

David took a deep breath; he didn't want to show how much it hurt when his own daughter would call him that instead of his name "where are you going?"

Emma frowned "with all due respect your majesty but my whereabouts do not concern you"

"Emma, we only want to make sure that you are safe," Snow said looking at her daughter "going outside without any kind of protection might be dangerous"

Emma took her wand out "I am protected"

"Not to mention that she will be with me and Hook" Henry pointed out "we will be alright, we just need some air"

"I can take care of myself. Shouldn't you be with your kids?" Emma said trying to avoid her mothers gaze "go be with them. I will start working tomorrow so..."

"Let's go" Henry told Emma and Hook as he began to walk.

"Henry wait" Regina said as she took Henry by the arm.

Henry was about to jerk his hand away but he knew that doing do was going to hurt Regina so he only looked up at her "yes?"

Regina opened her mouth but not sound came out of it. She wanted to say so much that she didn't know where to start.

"Yes?" Henry repeated.

"I am sorry" Regina whispered.

Henry nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from Regina's gasp. A part of him wished that he could forgive his mother but he couldn't. He wished that he was still that kid, the kid that will believe the best of everyone but unfortunately that kid was gone.

Emma looked down, she felt bad for Regina but she also understood that Henry was hurt "Emma" she heard her mother's voice call her.

"I need some air, I will talk to you two later" Emma said before walking away from everyone.

Emma, Henry and Hook walked out of the castle in silence.

"Fresh air, finally" Henry said as they made their way outside.

Emma smiled and took a deep breath, the air smelled so clean and pure.

"Let's go to my ship" Hook said as he walked towards the docks.

"It is as impressive as I remember" Henry said when they saw the ship a couple of feet away from them "is your crew there?"

Hook shook his head "no, they left"

"Why?" Emma asked looking at Killian.

"They left when I told them that I was going to stay here for a while" Killian said as he lowered the ladder "pirates always like to move around, they didn't like the idea of waiting here"

"You lost your crew because of us?" Emma said looking at Killian. She couldn't believe that someone would put his life at hold for her.

Killian gave Emma a smile and motioned Henry and Emma to walk up the ladder to get into the ship.

Henry immediately walked up the stairs and into the ship, Emma and Hook following him.

"I will go be in the forecastle deck," Henry said sensing that Emma wanted to talk to Hook.

Emma nodded and saw Henry walk away.

"How does he knows the name of..." Hook said smiling proudly at Henry.

"He loves ships so he knows about them" Emma simply said, "but Killian you lost your crew because of me" Emma couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Hook didn't know what to say to that so he just stared at Emma.

"Why?" Emma asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you give up everything? You didn't have to do this, you didn't have to lose your life because of me"

"I didn't give up anything but I did gain everything" Hook said looking deeply into Emma's eyes.

Emma took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to this, she wasn't used to people putting her first.

Hook gave Emma one of his dashing smiles "you don't have to say anything Swan"

Emma walked towards Hook and wrapped her arms around him "thank you" was all Emma could say.

Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her tight. He had waited so long to be with her again.

Emma let herself relax for a minute in Hook's arms. She buried her head in Hook's shoulder. They continued like that for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Emma finally let go of Hook and smiled up at him "let's go find Henry"

Hook nodded and walked towards the forecastle deck. As they were walking they say Henry laying in the floor looking up at the sky.

Emma felt bad for Henry, she knew that this whole situation was really affecting him.

"He is a strong kid," Hook pointed out "just like his mother"

Emma smiled at Hook and took his hand as she walked towards Henry. Once they were next to Henry Emma sat down and lay in the floor next to Henry, Hook also lay in the floor next to Emma

Emma tilted her head to look at Henry "Henry..."

"The stars are brighter here," Henry said still looking up at the ski.

Emma looked up at the ski and saw how magnificent it looked.

"It is truly beautiful," Emma whispered as she took Henry's hand in his own.

Henry finally looked at Emma and smiled at her before looking up at the sky again. Emma took a deep breath and took Hook's hand too.

At first Hook was surprised but he smiled at Emma. They continued looking up at the stars for a few minutes.

"Thank you Killian" Henry finally broke the silence "thank you for looking for us...thank you for finding us"

"I will do it again of I had to" Killian said

"Even if it means being in really awkward situations?" Henry said with a little hint of humor "being with the royals, their kids and us?"

"What can I say...I love the drama," Hook said sarcastically.

"Sorry for that, it must not be easy for you seeing all the stuff that happened today" Emma said "I wouldn't blame you if you decide to take your ship and go" Emma said nonchalantly but even the thought of Hook leaving made her panic.

Henry lifted himself up a little bit to look at Killian.

Killian smiled at Henry "I don't abandon any missions Swan, I am sorry to tell you this, but you are going to have to deal with me"

Henry smiled at Killian and they shared a look, operation Swan was their priority right now.

Emma looked from Henry to Killian wondering why they were looking at each other like that "what is happening? What are you two planning?"

Henry laughed "paranoid much?"

Killian and Emma laughed

"We are in a world full of magic so I do have reasons to freak out" Emma said

Henry lay down again to look at the stars "do you think there are other worlds out there?"

"Oh so we are asking the deep philosophical questions now?" Emma laughed, for a moment she let herself relax and pretend that there were not wicket witches or queens and kings, just them, just the three of them together.

"There are so many other realms out there" Killian answered Henry "some of them have magic like this one, and some don't"

"The only world that I want to be in right now is New York" Henry whispered.

Emma tilted his head and saw that Henry had tears in his eyes, a sad expression in his face.

"Do you really want to go back?" Emma asked carefully, she knew that Henry was hurt but she also knew that Henry loved Regina, Snow and Charming.

"Not now, I couldn't leave knowing that I could've help two innocent kids...but I do want to leave this place and just..." Henry stopped and took a deep breath

"Just what?" Emma whispered

"Just forget everything again," Henry confessed.

Emma looked at Henry "Henry do you mean that you really..."

"I can't stay here mom, is to painful to know what I know now" Henry whispered without looking at Emma, he was still looking up at the stars.

"That they replaced us?"

"No, I mean yes I won't deny that it hurts but what I mean is...they never looked for us mom, this is a world full of magic there must have been a way to find us" Henry said "they made their choice not to have us in their new life so now I am making my choice of not having them in _my_ life"

Emma nodded understandingly. She wanted to go back to New York too, the hurt of knowing that her parents had replaced her like so many others was so strong that if she thought about it for a long time she knew that her heart will give up.

Hook listened fearing that he was going to lose Emma again, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breath, he couldn't lose her again.

"You know that they hope for you to stay here right?" Emma told Henry.

"I can't...I just can't" Henry said, "for some stupid reason I still love them, I wish I didn't but I do, but that doesn't matter anymore. I won't stay here"

"I understand" Emma said

"Do you think that there is a way for us to forget about them and still remember someone else from this world?" Henry asked

"Why?"

"Killian" Henry simply said "I don't want to forget you Killian and maybe you can go back to New York with us?"

Hook was touched at Henry's words, he looked at Emma and Emma smiled at him.

"That is a big decision Henry, we can't just ask someone to leave everything..." Emma said.

Henry finally looked at Emma and smiled, he lifted himself up to look at Killian "What do you say...mate?"

"Henry" Emma said again "you can't just..."

"I know, I know" Henry smiled at Emma and Hook "just think about it Killian, you know that you can always come with us"

"Thanks mate" Hook said smiling at Henry

Henry winked at Emma and Hook and lay back again "They should call me Cupid now" he whispered.

"What!?" Emma said alarmed

Henry let out a laugh "nothing"

Emma turned tomato red and shook her head, from the corner of her eye she saw Hook give her a knowing look, she rolled his eyes and looked up at the ski again. She couldn't help the little smile that formed in her face.

The little trio continued to look up at the stars talking about nothing and everything.

After what felt like hours Emma remembered that she had told Snow and David that she was going to talk to them. She was dreading this but she knew that she had to do it sooner or later.

"I have to go and talk to Snow and David now" Emma said as she sat up.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Henry said

"I have to talk to them, if I don't they won't stop telling them that I should listen to their explanation and all that" Emma explained "is better to get this over with...and don't worry I will be alright"

Henry nodded "If you need me you know where my room is"

Emma nodded as she got up "you should probably go to sleep kid"

"Can I stay here for a little longer?"

Emma hesitated for a moment

"Don't worry Swan I will make sure that he gets to the castle safe...and to be honest I think he can take care of himself, did you see how he attacked those flying things?" Hook assured Emma

"Ok fine then, I will see you two tomorrow" Emma said and she walked out of the ship.

Emma walked towards the castle feeling uneasy about the fact that all the guards she passed by were bowing to her. She finally made it to the castle and the guards opened the door for her.

"Thanks" Emma whispered to the guards.

The guards bowed in a sign of acknowledgement.

Emma walked inside the castle and took a deep breath looking around, this place was huge and she never told Snow or David where or when they would meet to talk. She began to walk into a long hallway hoping that she could find them and get this over with.

 _"I will always find you"_ Emma whispered remembering what she had told her mother earlier that day. She had hugged her parents after four years apart, she had called her mom and dad, a term that Emma has never used with anyone and now she knew that she was never going to use them again. As much as it hurt she knew that she was an orphan and that she will always be an orphan.

"I think we need to postpone the meeting a couple of days" Emma heard David say "we need to focus on Emma and Henry right now, everything else can wait"

Emma frowned, why would they need to postpone anything for her and Henry? She walked towards the voice and she found herself in what appeared to be some kind of office, the door was open but she stayed out of sight.

"I will send a letter to Abigail" Emma heard Regina said, "Do you think Henry and Emma are still out there with the pirate?"

Emma rolled her eyes "you should close the door, anyone who walks pass might hear you people" Emma said as she walked inside the office. Everyone looked at her.

"Where is Henry?" Regina immediately asked, a little of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry your Majesty he is with Killian" Emma said as she leaned in the door frame.

"You shouldn't leave him alone," Regina said looking at Emma.

"He is not alone, he is with Killian" Emma said looking at Regina too "and to be honest I think he can take care of himself"

"You keep treating magic like is some kind of joke..." Regina said

"I know magic is not a joke Regina, may I remind you that my life was a living hell because of magic? I know what magic does, and I am not treating it like a joke, neither is Henry," Emma finally snapped "I can assure you that he can defend himself without magic too"

Snow and David looked at each other when they heard Emma say that her life had been a living hell.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked

"It means that he is not the kid you all knew" Emma said

"I have seen that" Regina said walking towards Emma "what did you do to him? Why is he acting this way?" Regina said in an accusatory tone.

"What did I do to him?" Emma said in disbelief walking closer to Regina "I know that you are finally realizing that you made a mistake and you feel upset and frustrated but don't you dare make this my fault. I wasn't the one who lied to him"

Regina took a steep back and looked down at the floor, she knew that Emma was right; she had brought this upon herself.

Emma felt bad about snapping at Regina like that, after all that woman had taken care of Henry for ten years.

"He just...he is not a kid anymore. He is a teenager" Emma said "I don't really want to talk about that, I am here because you two wanted to talk" Emma said looking at Snow and David "let's talk"

"Sure, we will leave you three alone" Robin said taking Regina's hand.

"No, you guys can stay here" Snow told Regina "remember to send the letter to Abigail"

Regina nodded and sat down at a chair.

Robin saw as the charming walked out of the office, he kneeled in front of Regina and took her hands in his own.

"I know you are hurting right now but I also know how strong you are and..."

"I am not," Regina said looking at Robin "didn't you see that I couldn't even talk to him? I looked into his eyes and all I could see what hurt, and knowing that I was the one who hurt him..."

"Regina, you and I know that we tried to look for them. We knew that they were not going to take this well either, it is their first day here" Robin said trying to make Regina feel better "he needs time to understand"

Regina shook her head "As someone who has been in the receiving end of a mother's betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don't go away that easy"

"You didn't betray him"

"He doesn't see it that way," Regina said as she stood up "and to be honest I am starting to..."

"Hey, look at me" Robin said taking Regina by the shoulders "all you ever wanted was for Henry to be happy, and I know he will understand"

"How are you so sure?" Regina said looking up at Robin, he wanted to believe him but a part of her feared that Henry could not forgive her.

"Because I see a lot of you in him" Robin said caressing Regina's cheek "he might be hurt but he loves you. I could see it in his eyes, and to be honest is hard not to love you"

Regina gave Robin a weak smile.

"See, that's better" Robin said giving Regina a quick kiss in the lips.

"Let's go see Roland" Regina said taking Robin hand.

* * *

Emma walked out of the office "can we go to the room where I am staying at?" She asked David, she knew that she was going to be drained after the little talk with her parents so it would be easier if she was already in a comfortable zone.

"Sure" David agreed and motioned Emma to walk first.

"Yeah, I have no idea where I am or where the room is so..." Emma admitted.

"Follow me" David smiled at Emma and took Snow's hand "when I first set foot in a castle I couldn't find my way either, but you will get used to it" David said trying to make small talk.

Emma only nodded.

"Even when he moved into the castle with me, he still wasn't used to living in a big castle" Snow told Emma "I used to find him wandering around looking for our chambers"

Emma only nodded again.

"Here we are" David said as he stood outside Emma's door.

* * *

Henry watched his mother walk away.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Henry asked Hook "I don't think talking to her parents is a good idea"

"She knows what she is doing" Hook said as he sat up "Your mother told me that you liked ships?"

"Yes, they always interested me. I had really weird taste...fencing, horse-riding and ships. I wasn't exactly your stereotypical city guy"

"It feels as if you always knew about all this" Hook said looking at Henry.

"I used to think that I was a little weird for liking those type of stuff, but I guess a part of me was screaming, telling me that something was missing" Henry said thoughtfully.

"Did you felt that something was missing?"

"Sometimes, but the felling will come and go fast. We had a good life in New York" Henry said

Hook nodded and they settled in a comfortable silence.

"When you gave us the potion" Henry broke the silence "one of the first things that came to my mind was my father" Henry took a deep breath "and that is when I knew why I liked ships so much...the last thing I did with my father was sail this ship, so I guess a part of me wanted to hold on to that moment...one of our last moments together"

Hook felt his throat close; he also missed Balefire. He cleaned his throat "You remind me of him and I know that he must be really proud of the young man you've become"

"Do you really think so?" Henry whispered looking up at Killian.

Killian smiled "I know so"

They settled into another comfortable silence. Hook looked at Henry, he really did remind him of Baelfire. They both knew what they wanted and they never took shit from nobody.

"What you said about people thinking that you were crazy...I am sorry you had to go trough that. I am sure it was hard for you" Hook said looking at Henry

Henry let out a sarcastic laugh "Was it hard being a nine year old feeling like you were the only one growing up and people telling you that you were crazy? Yes it was"

"But you never gave up" Hook said looking amazingly at the teen next to him "even if people told you that what you believed wasn't true"

Henry looked at Killian "I will never give up on my family...even if they give up on me" Henry took a deep breath "I guess the hardest and saddest part about all of this is knowing that they gave up on us, and family never gives up on each other"

Hook was about to answer but Henry got up "I guess I will go to sleep now. It was really nice talking to you Hook"

"I will walk you to the castle, your mother will kill me if something happens to you" Killian said as he stood up.

"Are you afraid of her?" Henry laughed as he walked out of the ship.

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit...don't tell anyone, this is between you and me" Henry said.

They finally made it to the Castle where some guards were guarding the entrance; they bowed and opened the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Killian, thank you for everything" Henry smiled at Killian.

"You are welcome lad," Hook said before turning around towards his ship.

* * *

Emma crossed her arms and rested her body against the bed stand "Go ahead say what you need to say"

Snow and David were in the middle of the room looking at Emma. Neither of them knew how to start to explain everything that had happened in the last four years.

"You wanted to talk to me" Emma said looking at Snow and then at David "now talk"

David took a deep breath "We know that you think that we only brought you and Henry here so that you could help us save your brother, but that is not the truth Emma"

Emma tilted her head and stared at David, she promised herself that she wasn't going to trust them again, she wasn't going to give them the power to hurt her.

"We were completely destroyed when we had to say goodbye to you Emma" Snow said looking at Emma "losing you again was the hardest thing we've ever had to do "

Emma stayed in the same position.

"We looked for a way to bring you back" David continued "but we couldn't find anything. Our only concern was your happiness and well being and we knew that you had a nice life with Henry in New York"

"I know you must think that we tried to replace you with Neal, but you couldn't be more wrong Emma" Snow said "we can have five more children and none of them will be able to replace you, you are our first born our first girl..."

"Your savior" Emma interrupted Snow

Snow shook her head "No Emma, you are our daughter first"

"Emma we were desperate, this witch was threatening to take Neal. The blue fairy told us that you were the only one who could save him, and we thought that you would like to save him," David explained.

Emma raised an eyebrow but stayed in the same position.

David looked at Snow and they shared a look.

"We love you Emma, we love you as much as we love Neal, I know that..." Snow said

"Don't lie to me" Emma said nonchalantly "how can you love me when you don't even know me?"

"Use your super power if you don't believe me" Snow said looking at Emma in the eyes "I love you Emma"

Emma looked at her mother and she couldn't find any trace that she was lying, but she couldn't trust her. They loved the idea of her; they love the baby that they had send trough that wardrobe.

Emma shrugged "is that all you want to say?"

Snow looked down. This conversation wasn't going as planed. Emma's walls were thicker than ever.

"I just want you to know that we did look for you, for a way to bring you with us" David explained again "we wanted you with us Emma, we wanted to give you the life you deserve"

Emma let out a bitter laugh "and how convenient it was that you found the magic beans just when you needed the Savior"

Snow looked up when she heard her daughter's bitter tone "Emma..."

"Listen, I really don't want to fight with you. You are not worth it" Emma whispered the last part.

David took Snow's hand in his own; he knew that she must be hurting as much as he was.

"Emma" Snow began "I know that you are upset right now, but please trust us? Give us a chance. Emma we love you and want the best for you"

Emma shook her head when she heard her mother say that she loved her.

"Just tell us how you feel" David said, he really wanted to understand and make a connection with his daughter.

"Are you seriously asking me how I feel?" Emma snapped and walked towards her parents "well your majesty, how would you feel if all your life people used you to their own good?"

"Emma we are not..." Snow whispered

"You are using me, don't lie to me" Emma said looking at Snow with tears in her eyes "you and I well know that all you ever wanted was to have a family. Having a damaged, twenty eight year old daughter...that wasn't what you wanted was it?"

Snow squished David's hand. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, but hearing her daughter say that she wasn't what Snow wanted...that was devastating.

"You _are_ what I want Emma" Snow said trying to hold back the tears.

Emma shook her head "that is not what you said in Neverland"

"What?" Snow asked confused.

"I understand your need to be a mother, I really do...but" Emma said as the first tear began to fall down "You guys got another chance in being parents, of experiencing seeing your baby take his first steeps, hear his first words, but me...I lost everything" Emma said as the tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe that she was letting her emotions surface, but the hurt was so deep that she couldn't keep the tears from flowing "You have the opportunity to be parents but I will never get my childhood back. I'll never know how it feels to have parents that love me unconditionally"

Snow and David were also crying at seeing Emma so destroyed.

"Emma, we love you uncondi..." David started but was cut off by Emma.

"Don't lie to me!" Emma screamed "you have done so much damage already...don't lie too"

"We are not Emma" Snow said walking towards her daughter, wanting to comfort her "we do lov..."

"Shut up!" Emma said taking a steep back "don't say that...please don't say that again." Emma took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her, and now she was completely shattered by the people she thought were going to love her unconditionally.

David couldn't stand seeing his daughter so helpless. He walked up to her and brought her into his arms.

Emma wasn't expecting the hug but she felt safe and loved in her father's arms. She felt as if nothing could hurt her.

"It's ok to cry Emma" David whispered in Emma's ear "I am so sorry princess"

Upon hearing those words, Emma let out a sob full of pain. David held his daughter tighter.

A few seconds passed and Emma pushed David back "why?" She said looking at Snow.

"Why?" Snow said looking at Emma

"I've been asking myself a question my entire life, and now I can finally receive an answer" Emma said cleaning her tears "why am I not good enough? Why do people keep replacing me as if I was nothing more than a toy for them? Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

Snow's heart broke when she heard her daughter say that. "There is nothing wrong with you Emma. You are more than enough for me"

Emma looked down and shook her head "Then why do you keep leaving me? No matter what I do, no matter how much I try, is never good enough, _I_ am never good enough"

Snow closed her eyes as tears flowed down her face.

Emma looked up and took a steep towards her mother, she needed to say this, she had waited so long to say this that it felt that she could explode if she didn't say it.

Snow looked up when she felt her daughter approach her.

"You stole my whole life away from me," Emma said looking at Snow "a lot of people have hurt me in my life, but nobody has ever hurt me like you"

"Emma please" Snow hugged her middle and looked at Emma with pleading eyes.

"You were supposed to protect me and love me but all you've done is hurt me. You were the first person who rejected me, you were the first person who showed me how cruel and unfair the world is" Emma said keeping eye contact with her mother.

Snow was trembling from the suppressed sobs; all she saw in her daughter's eyes was resentment. She thought that she was in pain but her daughter's next words completely destroyed her.

"And I completely hate you for that" Emma hissed.

Snow let out a sob so pained that Emma actually felt it in her heart.

David wasn't expecting his daughter to lash out on her mother like that. At first he was stunned but he got out of his trance when he heard Emma tell Snow that she hated her. He walked up next to Snow and held her in his arms.

Emma took a steep back surprised of what she had said to her mother "I..."

"Please Emma" Snow sobbed without looking at Emma in the eyes "please don't say anything else...please" Snow thought that Emma was going to scream at her again.

David held Snow in her arms and looked at Emma with sad eyes.

Emma lowered her head and took a few steeps back; she couldn't believe that she had told Snow that she hated her "Mary Margaret I didn't..."

"That is not my name" Snow said as she let go of David and walked towards the door

"I love you Emma, more than life itself" Snow said stopping at the door, looking at her daughter "I am sorry that you believe otherwise" and with that Snow walked out the door.

Emma felt as if her legs couldn't hold her any longer, she sat down in the bed and took a deep breath as tears rolled down her face.

David was torn, he didn't know if he should stay with his daughter or if he should go with Snow. They both looked devastated.

"Emma" David whispered as he approached his daughter.

Emma shook her head and brought her knees up to her chin "please get out"

"Emma..."

"Get out!" Emma screamed.

David nodded and walked towards the door, he turned around and said "She loves you Emma... _I_ love you"

Emma heard the door close and she finally let the sobs and the tears flow freely. She buried her face in her knees and cried, wishing she was stronger, whishing that she was another person, a person who wasn't so scared and damaged.

* * *

When David walked into his room he saw his destroyed wife lying down in bed, that image reminded him of the time when Mary Margaret had killed Cora. He closed the door behind him and walked up towards Snow "Snow?"

"She hates me Charming" Snow cried, she was lying down in bed in a fetal position with her back towards David.

David hurt for his wife, he climbed in the bed behind Snow and hugged her "She doesn't hate you"

Snow turned her body around to face David "she does, she said that..."

"I know what she said," David said as he caressed Snow's cheek "and I also know that she is scared and hurt. She didn't mean to say that"

Snow moved closer to David and buried her face in his neck, hugging him tight.

"Everything is going to turn out fine Snow, I have faith in our family" David whispered as he kissed Snow's temple holding his wife close to him.

* * *

Henry said goodbye to Killian and walked inside the castle. He wondered if he should go to his mother's room to see how things went with her parents, but he was exhausted and he knew that Emma was probably as exhausted as well. He stooped and looked around him, he felt as if he had already walked trough that hall. "Great, I am lost now" He whispered.

"Do you need help?" A voice behind him said

Henry rolled his eyes and turned around to see Robin Hood approaching him.

"Did you get lost? Don't worry it happens to all of us, this place is rather big, isn't it?" Robin said smiling at Henry.

"Don't worry, I will just..." Henry said as he took out his wand "I will just use this"

Robin looked at the wand and then at Henry "oh no need to do that, your chamber is not far from here"

Henry wanted to refuse Robins help, but for some reason he couldn't. Robin intrigued him and he wanted to know more about the man who shared a son with his mother.

"Ok" Henry answered.

Robin smiled and started walking, he wondered if he should talk to Henry about Regina.

"Just say it" Henry said.

Robin looked at Henry and frowned "say what?"

"You want to tell me something" Henry explained "I can see it in your face"

"Oh" Robin said impressed of how well Henry could read him "I just wanted to tell you not to be so hard on your mother, she loves you Henry. I saw how devastated she was when she first got here, I believe that saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things she ever had to do"

Henry looked down at the floor and nodded "I understand that you want to protect your wife"

"I do"

"I don't trust you" Henry said looking at Robin "Don't get me wrong but I don't know you, so I don't trust you"

"I understand. It wouldn't be wise to trust someone you don't know" Robin said as he stood outside a door "but why don't we get to know each other?"

Henry stopped and realized that they were at his bedroom door. He looked up at Robin "why?"

Robin was taken aback from Henry's answer, he was expecting a yes or a no; he was never expecting a why.

"Well...we are going to work together"

Henry gave Robin a look a look that looked so much like the look Regina gives him every time she knows he is not telling the truth. Maybe they were not blood related but Henry was indeed Regina's soon.

"You are doing this for her, because you believe she would like it" Henry said.

"I do want to know you Henry" Robin said sincerely "I've heard about you and..."

"I am not that kid anymore" Henry stated

"I know, I want to know you, as you are now" Robin said looking at Henry in the eyes, he wanted to know the kid and he didn't even know why.

"I am sorry Robin. I know that you must be a good guy but I am not staying here. After we save the kids me and my mom are going back to our world" Henry said as he opened the door "now, regarding Regina... I will stay as far away from her as I possible can"

"Don't" Robin said "don't do that to her"

"I don't want to hurt her" Henry confessed "I don't want to hurt myself, so is better if I stay away from her. Is better if I don't get to know anybody here"

"You are afraid to get to know the people here because you know that if you do, it will be hard to leave"

"Yes" Henry admitted, "I don't belong here, I don't belong in your family"

"You and Emma have always been a part of our family" Robin said, "Roland and Neal have always known about you. They both knew that they had a sibling"

"Listen Robin. I know you mean well, but I don't really want to talk about that. I better get some sleep if I want to defeat the woman who is threatening your son"

Robin knew that Henry was still processing everything so he nodded "I understand...good night Henry"

"Your majesty" Henry bowed in acknowledgment before closing the door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's me, I was wondering if after all this weeks you'd like to read more! *Adele is life***

 **So first of all thank you for all the reviews! And sorry for the super long wait, but the chapter is long so...**

 **More notes at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Emma heard a nock on the door and began to stir in the bed, what time was it? Was Henry late for school?

"Mom?! Are you awake?" Emma heard Henry yelled from outside her door.

Emma let out a grunt and sat up in the bed, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around "what the hell?!" she said in an alarming voice.

"You are in the enchanted forest in a mission to save the son of Snow White and Prince Charming and the son of Robin Hood and the Evil Queen" Henry laughed outside the door "I was confused when I woke up too"

Emma ran her hand trough her hair, her life was crazy "I will take a shower and I will meet you in twenty minutes" Emma said as she stood up.

The door opened abruptly and a short woman followed by two other girls walked in with buckets full of water.

"You mean a bath?" Henry said with a smirk, his mother's face was priceless.

Emma looked at the three women "who are you and what are you doing?"

The shortest woman walked directly to the bathroom, followed by the two other girls "I am Celeste, my majesty told me to help you get ready for the day"

Emma opened her mouth wide.

The three women filled the bathtub with water.

Emma finally got out of her trance and looked at the three women as they exited the bathroom, they must be maids "I do not need your help..."

"Snow told me that you would say that so we will only bring you what you need when you need it," the maid said smiling at Emma "if you need anything from us just tell us"

"Ummm, sure" Emma said confused.

The three women walked out of the room leaving a confused Emma behind.

"Hey mom! I will wait for you outside" Henry screamed from outside the room.

"Sure kid, just give me twenty minutes"

Henry sat down against the wall and began to read his spell book. A few minutes passed and he heard footsteps.

"Do I really have to go?" Henry heard Roland said

"Yes Roland, you really need to go" Regina answered "Ms. Smith must be waiting for you in the study room"

"Ok mama" Roland said resigned. He had asked Regina if he could skip his lesson and go and help Henry. He was really exited to get to know his big brother.

Henry heard the footsteps getting closer and he decided to pretend to be reading so they wouldn't stop and talk to him.

"Henry!" Roland said when he saw Henry sitting down in the floor.

Henry looked up and smiled at the boy "Hi, Roland"

Regina looked down at Henry with a little smile in her face "Good morning Henry"

"Good morning your majesty" Henry said and he looked down at the spell book again.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked "you don't have lessons, why are you awake early?"

Henry closed his book and looked up at Roland again "I don't have school but I have to work"

"Do you need help?" Roland asked, "I can help you"

Henry smiled knowing that Roland wanted to get off his lesson.

"Don't try to get off your lesson Roland" Regina said, "you know that doesn't work with me"

Roland looked down at his feet "I just wanted to help Henry"

Henry smiled at the kid, he seemed as if he really wanted to help him. He knew that what he was going to say next was a mistake but for some reason he wanted Roland to be happy.

"Tell you what" Henry said smiling up at Roland "once you are done with your lessons you can come and show me the castle, what do you say?"

Roland looked at Henry with a big smile on his face "yes! I know the castle so well"

"I will see you after your lessons "

"Yes! Come on dad, the sooner we get there the sooner I can leave!" Roland said taking Robin's hand.

Robin let out a little laugh "I have never seen you this exited to go to a lesson"

"Bye Henry!" Roland said as he pulled Robin "I will see you later"

"See you later Roland" Henry said looking as Roland almost ran towards the study room.

"Thank you for being so nice with him" Regina told Henry. She was still hurt about what Henry had said the day before, but she also was determined to win him back.

Henry nodded and looked up at Regina "He looks like a good kid"

"He is" Regina smiled at Henry "so what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for my mom" Henry explained.

"I thought you were going to sleep more. Emma is not a morning person"

"How do you know that?"

"Snow told me that she once made the mistake of waking up Emma early on a Saturday morning" Regina said "let's just say that Mary Margaret had to deal with a grumpy Emma for the entire day"

Henry smiled thinking of Mary Margaret having to deal with a grumpy Emma "I wanted to start early in the...investigation"

The door opened and Emma walked out of the room, she looked down and smiled at Henry "thanks for waiting kid" she said giving Henry a hand to help him stand up.

Henry took Emma's hand and stood up "Morning mom"

"I don't like to wake up early" Emma mumbled "why did you wake up so early kid?"

Henry shrugged.

"Oh, hi your majesty" Emma said when she saw Regina "sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Yeah, I noticed that," Regina said realizing that sometimes Emma and Henry would get lost in their own little world "and call me Regina"

"Ok...Regina" Emma said as she tied her hair up in a bun. She looked at Henry "if you want me to function, you know that I need some coffee"

"Yeah I know" Henry smiled "can you show us the way to the kitchen?" He asked Regina.

"Sure" Regina smiled.

They began to walk towards the kitchen, Regina leading the way. There was silence as they walked through the long hallways. They finally made it to the kitchen.

Emma cursed in her head when she saw Snow and David already in the kitchen; she wasn't ready to face her parents, specially her mother.

David was apparently cooking something and Snow was sitting at the table with a sleepy Neal in her arms.

Regina walked up next to Snow "another nightmare?"

Snow nodded and Neal snuggled closer to Snow.

"Do you want me to make you something?" David asked when he saw Emma and Henry. He knew that Emma was hurting as much or even more than Snow and himself. He wished he could hug her again but he also knew that Emma needed her space.

"Oh no, thank you" Henry immediately said "we can prepare our own breakfast"

David nodded and placed the pancake that he was making in a plate. He walked towards Neal and placed the plate in the table "look buddy, a happy pancake" he had placed two strawberries as eyes and a slice of peach as a smile "to chase the monsters away"

Emma looked at the little interaction in front of her and she wondered how it must feel to have parents who actually cared enough to do all this after a nightmare. She had to chase her own monsters away.

"Come on mom" Henry whispered to Emma "let's make some breakfast"

"Sure kid" Emma said and they both walked towards the little kitchen. Just as the day before they saw that all the ingredients were already outside for them to use.

"Wait, where is Killian?" Henry asked, "Should we go and tell him to come and have some breakfast?"

In that moment the door opened and Killian walked in "Good morning" He said acknowledging the others, he walk next to Henry "Good morning lad...Swan"

"Good morning Killian" Emma smiled at the pirate, she only felt like herself when she was around Killian or Henry and after the last talk she had with her parents she really needed his men.

"So, are you going to help us prepare some breakfast?" Henry said as he took some eggs

"Aye"

The little trio walked towards what seemed like a stove and they began to work together preparing their breakfasts.

Emma couldn't help but glance towards her parents; they looked like the perfect family. Neal was still sitting in Snow's lap and David was next to them trying to make Neal forget about the nightmare. Emma felt bad for the kid, she knew how it feel when nightmares chased you, she well knew how it felt to wake up and feel as if your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

Snow felt someone watching her and she turned around to see Emma watching Neal, she had a thoughtful yet sad expression. She could still feel the pain of her daughter telling her that she hater her, she knew that the pain will never leave.

Emma looked up from Neal and saw Snow looking at her, they locked eyes for a second but Snow lowered her gaze.

"You ok mom?" Henry asked

"Sure kid, I was just...you know, thinking"

"So what are we going to do today?" Killian asked Emma.

"Read" Emma said as she placed the scramble eggs in their plates "I have to read Snow's mothers diaries so I have a lot stuff to read"

"Maybe we can organize the plan to capture the flying monkeys?" Henry asked Killian "I really don't want to read all day, I was supposed to be in summer break you know. And now here I am, fighting flying monkeys, I will end up traumatized"

Emma laughed, "Well, if you think about it we won't even remember this so there is no harm"

Regina's blood went cold, what did Emma mean when she said they wouldn't remember anything? "What was that?" Regina said looking at Emma "what did you just say?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth, she hadn't see that Regina was close to them "nothing" she finally said.

Regina walked up to Emma "no that wasn't nothing. You said that you would not remember what happens here...what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we won't remember this" Henry said as he placed the pancakes in the plates "Where is the coffee?"

"Here is the coffee lad," Killian gave Henry the coffee.

Henry took the coffee and started preparing him and his mother some coffee.

Regina was standing there looking at Henry. If what she heard was correct, Henry and Emma were planning of somehow find a way to forget about this... about them, all of them.

Emma frowned and took her plates to the table, she felt bad for Regina but she couldn't talk about that right now.

Henry took his plate too and walked towards the table, Killian following him behind.

"Henry" Regina said when Henry walked near her

Henry stopped and looked at her "yes?"

"What you said...what does that mean?"

"Forget about that" Henry said and began walking again. He sat in front of Emma and gave her a look.

Killian sat next to Emma "are you all right Swan? It seems as if you didn't get much sleep"

Emma looked down at her plate, she had cried most of the night "I am fine"

Henry raised and eyebrow, he looked at Snow and saw the same tired look in her face. Apparently the little talk last night went wrong.

"Maybe you should rest" Killian suggested "I am sure wherever we are doing today can wait"

Emma looked at Neal and saw that he was still scare of the nightmare, she knew how it felt, and she didn't want Neal to go through that. She will find the witch who was threatening to take Neal "No, we have to start working right away"

"Emma if you are tired you can rest, we can help you look for information" David said looking at his daughter's tired face, he knew that Emma had been crying all night, just like Snow.

Emma shook her head without looking at her father "I said that I am fine"

"You dream of bad people too Emmy?" Neal said looking at his big sister.

Emma was surprised to hear Neal call her Emmy, she hadn't thought about how Neal and Roland were going to react to her and Henry not staying with them forever. They couldn't give each other nicknames; that would make everything so much harder.

Emma looked up and smiled at Neal "Something like that but I know that they won't hurt me" Emma said trying to ease Neal's fears.

Neal snuggled closer to Snow making Emma wonder how it would feel to feel your mother's comfort.

"Will they hurt me?" Neal asked Emma "will they take me away like in my dream?"

"No, nobody will hurt you" Emma promised Neal

"Why?"

Emma smiled at Neal "Because I won't let them"

For the first time in that morning, Neal smiled "Because you are my big sister" he said smiling hopefully at Emma.

Snow looked up and saw Emma's expression; she looked shocked, touched, and sad at the same time.

Emma smiled at Neal and took a sip of her coffee.

In that moment Red walked into the kitchen "oh, hey there. Are we having a meeting or something?"

"We are just having some breakfast Red" David answered.

Red walked towards the table and sat down next to Snow. "How are you guys feeling today?" Red asked Emma and Henry.

"Fine" both Emma and Henry answered.

Red looked at Snow and they shared a look "so how is the little prince today?"

Neal pouted "bad dream"

"Oh buddy" Red said taking Neal from Snow's lap "you do know that your wolf aunt will never let anyone hurt you right?" Red hugged Neal and he settled in her lap comfortably.

"Emma won't let them hurt me," Neal told Red

"I know she won't" Red smiled at Emma.

Emma pretended not to have heard or see what was going on in the other side of the table.

Regina was still curious about what Emma had said, but she knew that they couldn't talk about it if Neal was in the same room "Red why don't you take Neal to his room, I am sure he needs a nap"

Red looked at Snow and Snow nodded "I will be with you in a moment" Snow told Neal as she gave him a kiss in the temple.

Henry opened his eyes wide knowing why Regina told Red to take Neal to his room. He saw as Red took Neal and walked outside the kitchen.

Regina was still standing near the table.

"What is it Regina?" Snow asked

"We should ask them that" Regina said looking at Emma and Henry "what did you mean when you said that you wouldn't remember all of this Miss Swan?"

Emma took another sip of her coffee "You should stop listening to other people's conversations...your majesty"

Regina raised her eyebrow and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

David looked at Snow and then at Emma "Emma what did you mean by that?"

"Once we are done with this we will go back to New York" Henry said "but we will take a forgetting potion with us. Once we are settled in New York we will drink that potion and forget about Princesses and Queens and all this"

"What?" Regina breathed out.

Snow felt as if Emma and Henry were stepping in her already broken heart. She looked down at her hands while she played with her weeding ring.

"Why Emma?" David asked in a soft voice, he was just as devastated as Snow and Regina.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek trying to ignore the fact that her parents looked heartbroken. The food tasted sour in her mouth now, she knew that she was hurting her parents again.

"Maybe we should go start on the investigation," Hook said censing the tension in the room.

"No, you will not move until you tell us why you are doing this" Regina said sounding more like the evil queen than herself.

Henry looked up "How do you guys expect us to live knowing who you are?"

"I am sorry but I am not like you people" Emma told her parents "I couldn't...I couldn't live knowing who you are, thinking of what you might be doing every damn second"

"How do you think we felt without you two for four years!?" Regina snapped, she had been understanding of the situation but she couldn't hide her emotions anymore.

"Then why didn't you look for us sooner!?" Henry snapped back.

"Henry" Emma said in a warning tone.

"Don't" Regina told Emma "let him say what he wants to say. Go ahead Henry, let it out"

Henry shook her head and looked away from Regina and his grandparents.

"We have told you already, we did look for you" David said trying to keep calm.

Emma and Henry remained silent.

"They don't believe us," David whispered.

"Can you blame me?" Emma said looking up and making eye contact with her father "listen, we already told you that we will save your children, we will get rid of this witch"

"and then we will go back to our home" Henry finished for Emma.

"This is your home Henry" Regina said

Henry knew that if he kept talking he was going to end up hurting Regina so he decided to stop arguing with her.

"Neal and Roland will be devastated if you leave" Regina whispered "they waited for you for so long"

"That is a low blow, even for you Regina" Emma said looking up at Regina "don't try to use them for this"

"She is not trying to use them" Snow said, "they have always known about you two. You were like their heroes"

"Why?" Henry said looking at the three people in front of him "why did you tell them who we are?"

"Because you are a part of us," Snow said looking at Henry "because of _you_ we are all here together"

"When they grow up, they will understand why we left " Henry said

"No they won't" Emma said thoughtfully "a child can't understand why people leave them" Emma said looking at her parents "they will think that they did something wrong. They will ask all their lives the same exact question, why did they leave me? Didn't they love me enough to stay?"

Snow took a deep breath and looked down again, she couldn't look at her daughter knowing that she had caused her so much pain.

"Is better if you people drink that potion too," Emma said.

"Never" David said a little offended "I don't want to forget who you are, I don't want to forget my daughter and grandson"

"Then what do you want me to say!?" Emma argued, "I just can't stay here and watch..." Emma stopped and took a deep breath.

"Watch what you never had" Snow whispered in understanding, she looked up and saw the pain in her daughter's eyes.

Emma got up abruptly and walked towards the door, she couldn't let them see how much that hurt her; she couldn't let them see her pain.

Henry and Hook looked at each other.

"Go with her" Henry told Killian. He knew that her mother needed to talk to someone who will understand her.

Killian nodded and followed Emma outside.

Snow began to stand up but Henry stopped her "Don't," he said looking at Snow "she needs some air, this is not easy for her"

Snow sat back down in the chair not knowing if she should follow her daughter or do what Henry said.

"Why does your mother want to go back? Is it because of Neal?" Regina asked Henry as she sat down in a chair.

"It was my idea" Henry said looking at Regina in the eyes "as I told you yesterday, I don't want to see my mother hurting. We had a good life in New York"

"It wasn't real" Regina argued

"It was for us"

"That's because you forgot about us" Regina couldn't believe that Henry was the one who wanted to go back to New York "is it hard for you too?"

"Is it hard to see the people I use to love use me and my mother? Yes, it is" Henry said still looking at Regina.

"What do I have to do so you could believe me Henry?" Regina said, "We already told you that we couldn't find a way to bring you back. We missed you every day. We love you Henry"

Henry looked down when he saw Regina's pleading eyes. He loved her and missed her but he couldn't move pass the hurt and the lies.

"You don't love me" Henry whispered looking at Regina, he tilted his head and looked at Snow and David "and you two don't love my mother...you don't hurt people you love"

David got out from his seat and sat next to Henry "Do you remember what you told me when we were alone in StoryBrooke?" David said as he rested a hand in Henry's shoulder. Henry shook his head. "You said that you wanted to be here in the enchanted forest riding horses and fighting dragons. We can do that now; we can be the family you always wanted. I know that the Henry I knew is still in you"

Henry looked up and looked at the man he considered his hero "I don't know who I am anymore" Henry confessed, "I remember growing up with my mother, but I also remember growing up with my mom"

Regina smiled knowing that Henry was talking about her when he said Mother, a little hopeful spark burned in her heart.

"I remember the Henry you all knew, and yes he is still in me but I am not longer him at the same time" Henry continued "is as if I had woken up from an amazing dream, a dream in which my mom raised me and we lived happy. Everything is so confusing right now"

"I... _we_ are here to help you Henry" Regina said reaching a hand to take Henry's.

Henry shook his head and moved his hand away from Regina "I don't need your help, I just need my life back"

"You don't want us in your life?" Snow asked.

"You well know that I always wanted to have my family together," Henry said looking at Snow "since you gave me that book...I looked at both of you as my heroes. Your motto was to find each other and I thought that motto will also apply for me and my mom, but it didn't"

"Henry..."

"But you are not longer the people I thought you were" Henry said looking at Snow and David "you are not longer the people who always did the right thing. You are not longer the man that took care of me," he said looking at Henry

David looked down feeling as if Henry has ripped his heart out.

"Sometimes the people you can't live without _can_ live without you" Henry said looking at the three adults around him, he stood up "I will be at the library"

"Remember operation scorpion?" David said in an attempt to make Henry remember the kid he once was.

Henry stopped and turned around "yes"

"I need you again Henry, I need your help again" David said looking at his grandson "you gave me hope and that is what we need the most right now"

"We thought that you were going to understand our situation " Snow said, "You have the heart of the truest believer"

"If I remember correctly that blind belief that people are good almost got us killed in Neverland." Henry pointed out.

Regina shook her head "I understand that is hard to forgive and forget Henry, believe me, I know that. But I also know you Henry, I raised you, I literally held your heart in my hands and I know that no matter how many years have passed, you still have that...goodness in you, I know and hope that you can be able to understand..."

"Forgive and forget?" Henry interrupted Regina "don't ask me to do that when we all know that that concept is overrated. There are things that you can't forget and people who you can't forgive"

"You taught us to forgive" Snow said, she knew that Henry was the main reason why they were all there together, he was the one who brought them together.

"I am sorry...I just cant" Henry whispered and he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hook followed Emma outside "Swan wait!" Hook said when he saw Emma ran through the hall.

Emma heard Hook but she continued to run, she needed to run from this feelings, she needed to run from the need to be held by her parents again.

Hook continued to run behind Emma "Swan!"

Emma saw a staircase and ran up them, she didn't know where they will lead her but she knew that Hook will get tired of running after her, after all no one has ever cared enough to run behind her.

Emma opened a random door and walked inside it, she was about to close the door but Hook was already behind her

Emma looked up at Killian and all he could see in her eyes was pain, a pain that he knew so well "Oh Swan" he said before walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No! Get off me Hook!" Emma cried as she struggled to get off Hook's arms, she didn't want him to feel pity for her, for the thirty plus year old who seemed as if she was jealous of her little brother "leave! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

Hook only held Emma tighter "that is where everyone has gone wrong Swan, I won't leave you alone even if you tell me too. I know you don't really want to be alone, you never wanted to be alone"

Upon hearing those words Emma stopped fighting and finally let the hurt out. She felt her body go nub.

Hook kicked the door close; he knew that they needed some privacy. He felt Emma's body give up but he held her tighter.

"Is ok swan," He said as he lowered them both to the floor, he cradled Emma in his arms.

Emma continued to cry as she held on to Hook, once again her dreams had come crashing down. She thought that she was going to be able to take the relationship with her parents where they left it, but now she knew that they never really had a relationship. They never truly loved her, how could they? She was too grown up to receive the kind of love that will make you happy faces pancakes in the morning after a nightmare, she was to grown up to receive her mother's comfort, she was to grown up to play with her father.

Hook ran his hook trough Emma's hair as he held on to her, he knew what Emma was going through, he had felt the pain that Emma was feeling right now.

"I know how you are feeling" Hook whispered, "but you are not alone, you have me, and more importantly you have your son"

Emma tried to control her crying "I know it seems as if...but I just..." Emma didn't know how to explain that she wasn't upset at Neal, she was upset about how unfair this was.

"Swan, I know how you feel because I also have a brother" Hook confessed, he had swore to himself that he was never going to talk about this ever again, but he knew that this could help Emma "I know how it feels"

Emma cleaned her tears and looked up at Killian "what do you mean you have a brother?"

Hook took a deep breath and started to tell her his story. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Hook told her how his father had sold him and his brother along with their ship to a pirate. "For years I waited for my father to show up and tell me that everything had been a mistake"

Emma listened attentively to Hook's story.

"As the years passed I realized that he wasn't coming back" Hook said and he continued to tell Emma his story. He told Emma how the Evil Queen had ask him to kill a man who turned out to be his father "When I realized that the man in front of me was indeed my father...I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to pay for what he had done to that kid...to me"

Emma placed her hand in Hooks cheek, she could see the pain his eyes; she had seen those eyes looking back at her in the mirror.

Hook continued to tell her how they had talked and Hook had made a plan to get his father away so that the queen will think that he had killed him "but then I saw him with the kid, he named him Liam, like my older brother. I saw how he was telling this kid what he used to tell me every night, but I could also see that he wasn't lying to him like he lied to me" Hook looked down at Emma "I was so angry with him, he took my childhood away. He had replaced my brother and me with this new kid. I wanted to kill him and show him the man I've become because of him"

"Hook..." Emma whispered

"I know how you feel Swan, you are not alone in this" Hook promised as he kissed Emma's temple "you have me and you have your son, you are not alone anymore"

Emma gave Hook a little smile "Do you know where they are now?"

"How do you know I didn't kill him?" Hook asked looking at Emma.

"You didn't kill him for the same reason I haven't left this place. You don't want an innocent kid to go through what _we_ went trough"

Hook nodded "they left to another realm, I didn't want to know where"

Emma wrapped her arms around Hooks middle and rested her head in his chest "thank you for telling me your story Hook, thank you for not making me feel alone anymore" In that moment he had created a space of trust, by being vulnerable with her, by being completely himself and not bidding, Hook created an environment that allowed Emma to be vulnerable with him as well.

Hook wrapped both his arms around Emma.

"Hook?" Emma whispered.

"Yes"

"I don't think I am ready for a..." Emma didn't know how to say this without sounding like a brat, but she felt like she couldn't worry about a romantic relationship right now.

Hook let out a laugh "I know Swan, the last thing you have in your mind right now is romance and courtship. I am willing to wait for you"

Emma looked up at Hook and smiled "thank you for understanding"

"So we are friends?" Hook teased, "Like really _really_ close friends?"

Emma rolled her eyes "you are unbelievable"

* * *

David, Snow and Regina watched Henry exit the kitchen.

"Should I talk to him alone?" David suggested as he stood up.

Regina shook her head "I don't think it will help, he needs some time alone. He looked so..."

"Conflicted" Snow finished for Regina "it was like when we woke up from the curse"

David placed his hand in Snow's shoulder and gave it a little squish "I believe in him, I know that he will understand. He just needs time"

Snow smiled up at David and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss "I will go see if the dwarfs have the enclosure ready, or do you want me to stay with you?"

"I will be fine" Snow smiled at David.

David nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Snow took a deep breath and looked at Regina. Her steep mother looked sad and upset at the same time.

"Stop staring at me Snow" Regina said looking up, meeting Snow's gaze.

Snow blinked "I just...I am worried about you" she confessed

Regina raised her eyebrow "I should be the one saying that...no offense but you look like you barely survived a tornado"

Snow gave Regina a sad smile.

"Apparently your little talk with Emma wasn't what you planed?"

Snow shook her head

"Do you want to...talk about it" Regina whispered, as much as their relationship had change during the last four years it was still a little hard to have a heart to heart with Snow.

Snow shook her head again and decided to change the subject "Did you send the letter to Katherine?"

Regina let out a breath, Snow looked exhausted "Yes, I did"

Snow got up "should we go to the library and help Emma and Henry?" she wanted to get out of that kitchen as soon as possible, she felt Regina's gaze on her. She knew that her steep mother could read her so well.

"Snow" Regina said still looking at Snow, ever since Snow was a little girl Regina knew when something was really bothering her, and for some reason she wanted to help her feel better. Maybe it was the guilt of knowing that she made her life miserable for a long time.

"Or should we give them some space?" Snow said trying to change the subject again.

Regina got up and walked towards Snow, she crossed her arms and looked directly at Snow.

Snow let out a breath and looked up at Regina "She told me that she hated me" Snow said trying to keep her voice from breaking, she knew that Regina was dealing with her own problems with Henry and she didn't want to add more things to her plate.

Regina locked eyes with Snow and she saw the sad motherless child she knew a long time ago, she took a steep forward and hugged her steep daughter.

Snow rested her head on Regina's shoulder as she let a few tears fall.

"She didn't mean that Snow" Regina said trying to console Snow.

"You didn't see the hate in her eyes Regina" Snow said as she let go of Regina knowing that the brunette wasn't a fan of physical comfort.

"Maybe you need to give her some space?" Regina suggested.

Snow cleaned her eyes and nodded "Not that she wants to spend time with me anyways"

"Who does?" Regina said sarcastically trying to make Snow smile.

Snow smiled a little.

* * *

Henry was sitting at a chair in the library looking up at the ceiling when Emma and Killian walked in.

"I will not share my commission with you if all you do is this" Emma said when she saw Henry.

Henry jumped and sat up straight in the chair "I was taking a break" he smiled looking at Emma "and we should split the gold half and half"

Emma let out a laughed and sat in front of Henry "So have you found anything useful?"

"No, I think our best option is to catch one of those flying monkeys and see if they are the people who disappeared"

Hook sat next to Henry "You need to practice magic, and maybe I should teach you two sword fighting"

"I know how to use a sword" both Emma and Henry said at the same time.

Hook raised his hands "It was just an offer"

"He is right though," Henry said looking at Emma "we need to practice that, and magic"

"I know" Emma said as she took one of Snow's mother diaries "you two can go and do that while I read these"

"Are you really going to read them all?" Henry said incredulously "you are not much of a reader"

"I have to, they might give us a clue" Emma said as she began to read the book.

"Why don't we just go to the place where this witch is and.."

"We can't do that," Emma said looking up at Henry "we need a plan and we also need to know why this woman hates Regina and Snow"

Henry let out a breath; he wanted to use his magic.

"We can practice magic this afternoon" Emma suggested.

"I can't, I already have plans" Henry said

"What plans?" Killian asked

"I might've told Roland to show me the castle," Henry said carefully looking at Emma's reaction.

Emma tried to keep her face emotionless "Ok, that is fine kid. Maybe we can practice once you are done?"

Henry narrowed his eyes "don't use that poker face with me mom"

"Lad, if you are leaving don't you think is a little unfair to give the little kid hope?" Killian said knowing that Emma was thinking the something.

"I know! I just...he looked so..." Henry tried to explain

Hook and Emma looked at Henry.

"I shouldn't have done that right?" Henry said looking at Hook and then at Emma "should I tell him no?"

"Well..." Hook began

"Don't worry kid," Emma told Henry as she kicked Hook under the table "do what your heart tells you to do"

Henry's eyes widened and Hook raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" Henry laughed.

Hook laughed too "this place is affecting her"

Emma opened and closed her mouth "shut up"

"Next think you know you will be singing and dancing around with the animas of the forest," Henry continued to make fun at Emma. He missed moments like this with her, and now he had Killian there too.

"With a puffy princess dress" Hook added as he laughed along with Henry.

Emma narrowed her eyes at both Killian and Henry.

In that moment the door opened and David and Robin walked inside.

David gave Robin a look when they entered and saw Henry and Hook laughing at Emma.

"Are we interrupting something?" Robin asked as he walked closer to the little trio.

Henry looked up and shook her head as he continued to laugh thinking about Emma with a dress acting all princess.

Emma smiled at Henry and Killian and looked up "umm...can I help you with something?" She said looking at Robin.

"We have the cage ready" Robin explained, "Do you want to see it? Maybe practice a little?"

Henry nodded "yes, that will be great"

"How did you build it so fast?" Emma asked

"Well, we had it already. Me and my marry men tried to catch one but we couldn't" Robin said

"I will stay here, I really need to read this" Emma said pointing at the diaries in front of her "you two can go" she said looking at Henry and Hook.

"Are you sure?" Henry said looking at his mother. He wasn't sure if he should leave her alone.

Emma gave Henry a reassuring smile "I will be fine kid"

"Do you want to go Killian?" Henry asked Hook.

Hook looked at Emma and then at Henry, just like Henry he wasn't sure if leaving Emma by herself was a good idea, not after the little incident that morning.

"Oh for god sake, I did kill a dragon. I know how to take care of myself" Emma told Hook and Henry, she was touched that they cared about her but she knew that they were not the type of people to just sit around and read all day.

"Ok fine" Henry finally agreed. He stood up "I will see you at dinner?"

"Sure" Emma smiled up at Henry

"I will teach you how to swordfight" Hook told Henry as he got up too.

Henry nodded and started to walk out of the library.

"Please bring him complete!" Emma told Killian "just be careful"

Hook winked at Emma "as you wish" he said with a little bow making Henry laugh.

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry and Killian walked out of the library following Robin.

David stood in the same place looking at his daughter, he noticed that her bond with Henry was stronger than ever, and he hoped that one day their bond could be such a strong.

Emma looked down at the diary again trying to ignore the fact that David was standing there looking at her. A few awkward moments passed and Emma couldn't take it any longer. She looked up at David "aren't you going with them?"

"Robin can show them everything...do you need help?" David asked carefully.

"I am good thanks," Emma said looking down at the diary again.

"You look tired Emma" David commented, "Maybe you should rest?"

Emma let out a breath "I don't think the green witch is taking a break"

"I can help you read them and if I find something useful I will tell you"

"Nobody is touching this diaries " Emma said firmly, she looked up at David and saw that he looked tired too "listen I told your wife that nobody was going to read them so nobody is going to read them"

David noticed that in that moment Emma looked so much like Snow; it sadden him to know that these two women, _his_ two women, were fighting. Couldn't they see how much they needed each other?

"I completely understand" David said keeping eye contact with Emma.

Emma looked down, she could see love in her fathers eyes but she couldn't accept it, she didn't know how "If I need your help I will let you know...your majesty"

Emma settled herself comfortably in the chair, placing her feet at the table. She wished that David would see that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Emma I know you are hurt, I understand that, but can we at least try?" David said almost in a pleading tone.

"Try what?" Emma asked intrigued

"Get along? Talk? Talk without this wall" David said moving his hands between him and Emma "can we try that?"

"I told you that I was going to treat this case as any other case that I've done, and I don't usually talk much to my clients"

"We both know that we are not your typical clients Emma, I can see it in your eyes. I might not know you much like Mary Margaret but I do know that you don't see us as you see your other clients"

Emma thought about it and agreed that she didn't see them as her other clients. How could she? Like it or not they were her parents.

"Are you going to stay here all day reading them?" He asked knowing that Emma wasn't ready to have a heart to heart.

"Yes, I don't know why but I have a feeling that they might help us understand this witch"

"Do you really think that Snow's mother did something to this witch?"

"I hope not", Emma whispered as she opened the oldest diary, it was really hard to read the handwriting and some words were starting to fade from age.

"Why?"

"Snow has this concept of her mother" Emma began as she tried to read the first words of the diary "and I don't want to destroy that"

David couldn't believe that this beautiful perceptive woman in front of him was his daughter, he smiled for a second realizing how much of Snow was in Emma.

"You still care about her" David stated, he realized that he had said the wrong thing when he saw Emma tense up, her walls going up again.

Emma realized what she said, it felt so easy to talk to David that for a moment she forgot that he was her father.

"Sorry, I..." David immediately apologized

"I should really get into these diaries," Emma said as she began to read.

David regretted saying that, but at the same time he was hopeful knowing that Emma still cared for Snow.

"I will leave you alone then," David said as he began to stand up.

* * *

"Have you done any kind of enchantments or spells on this cage?" Henry asked Robin as he walked towards the wooden cage.

"No"

Henry nodded and touched the cage, the wood was firm and it was the perfect size for the flying monkeys.

"And how are we going to practice?" Henry asked turning around to see Robin "Me and my mom need to practice the spells that we are going to use, and it wouldn't be wise to just go outside and practice where everyone can see"

"You will practice in a safe room in the castle," Regina said as she walked into the armory "where is Emma?"

"She stayed in the library" Hook said when Henry didn't answer.

Regina nodded and looked at Henry "Have you decided if you want me or the blue fairy to supervise you Henry?"

"You" Henry said looking at Regina.

Regina tried to hide her excitement. She was going to have a chance to bond with Henry again.

"We can start when you guys feel ready" Regina said

"My mom is busy right now...so once she is ready I will tell you"

"Then why are we here?" Hook asked

Henry smiled and walked towards the swords. He took two and walked towards Hook "We are here to practice"

"Henry what are you doing?" Regina said trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Henry took the sword in his hand getting use to its weight, he looked to the right at Regina "I need to practice"

"I don't think this is..." Robin started

"This is necessary for me to learn" Henry said looking at Regina and Robin "if I'm going to defend myself in this world I need to learn how you fight in this world"

Regina looked at Henry and saw the same look Emma had when she was determined to get her way.

Henry motioned Hook to prepare.

Hook smiled and bowed at Henry "I won't let you win"

"I wasn't counting on that" Henry smiled as his sword made contact with Hook's sword.

Regina couldn't help but flinch when she heard the swords.

Hook was indeed impressed by Henry's ability, he needed to work on his technic but he was sure better than some other men he had fought with.

Robin saw in amazement as Henry wield the sword, he had precise movements and his form was strong.

Regina couldn't see her son fight anymore "Henry stop" she said in a firm voice.

Both Henry and Hook stopped upon hearing Regina's voice.

Henry lowered the sword and looked at Regina directly in the eyes, he saw fear and worry in them.

"I need to learn" Henry said in an even tone "I need to be able to defend myself and my mom"

Regina saw so much passion in Henry's eyes, but at the same time he saw the kid who only wanted to protect his mother. She felt her throat close, realizing that all this situation was putting a lot of pressure in Henry. He should be worrying about teenage stuff not protecting his life.

"I have magic but I also need to learn how to fight without magic" Henry continued, "I already told you that I took fencing classes and my mother taught me how to defend myself. I just need to practice more"

Regina understood and a part of her agreed that it will be better if Henry knew how to defend himself, but the mother part of her was telling her to take the sharp object away from her kid.

Regina nodded and walked towards Killian "if there is even a scratch on him..." she warned Hook.

"Emma will kill me...and then you will kill me...and then Emma again" Killian said, "I assure you that no harm will come to the boy"

Regina gave Hook a warning look and turned around to face Henry again "please be careful"

"Always am" Henry answered

"Now, you stay with them" Regina told Robin as she walked towards the exit.

"I wasn't going to leave..." Robin murmured.

Once Regina was out of the dungeons Hook raised his sword trying to surprise Henry but Henry immediately began to fight back.

"Don't do the same moved repeatedly," Robin advised Henry "your opponent will learn them and use them against you"

Henry nodded and changed the angle of her attacks.

Hook made a moment throwing Henry's sword to the air.

"Nice job for a novice" Hook said as he picked up the sword "but you still have a lot to learn"

"Remember that I am only a 'novice' as you call me" Henry said smiling at Hook "I say I only need a few weeks before I beat you...because you know...how old are you again?"

Killian laughed, Henry was indeed his mother's son. It amazed him how easy it was for them to be comfortable with each other.

"Regina told me that you might be here," David said as he walked inside the room.

Henry and Hook looked at each other. Hook knew that Henry was still upset with the Charmings.

Henry found it easier to interact with Robin, after all he never had a emotional connection with him. It didn't hurt when he saw Robin.

Henry looked down at his watch "We still have time to practice more, Killian"

David remembered the time when he would practice with his grandson with two wooden swords.

"Does your mother know that you are doing this?" David asked Henry as he took a sword, giving it to Robin.

"Yes, she knows" Henry watched as David took out his sword, he looked so natural with it.

Robin took the sword and gave David a questioning look.

"One of the rules about fighting is trust" David started looking at Henry "you have to trust the man that you are fighting with, you have to rely in each other"

Henry didn't know where David was going with all of this but he paid attention to what he was saying.

"You need to find your enemies weakness," David continued "but the most import part is that you need a reason to fight"

"What is your reason?" Henry asked

"My family" David simply said

"Well I know my reason already" Henry said taking his sword.

"Which is...?"

"I think you already know" Henry mentioned Killian to get ready "so when do we start?"

David smiled at Henry and positioned himself.

"What is happening?" Robin asked looking at David and then at Henry, both of them were looking at each other.

"Me and Killian versus You and David" Henry said and moved forward attacking David.

David opened his eyes wide but he was able to evade the sword.

"Always be prepared" Henry told David as he moved his sword again.

Hook and Robin started to sword fight again.

* * *

Emma leaned back in the chair. Reading the diary of a teenage princess wasn't exactly what she used to do as a bail bonds person, but she knew that this was important. A part of her wished to just find evidence that queen Eva indeed did something to this witch or her family but another part of her wanted to find that queen Eva was the person that snow thought she was. She didn't want Snow to lose the image that she had of her mother.

* * *

"You see what he did there?" Killian told Henry as they saw David and Robin sword fight "David used the second of hesitation of his opponent to wild his sword away"

Henry nodded "That was impressive"

David smiled and bowed "thank you"

"I let you do that so we could show Henry" Robin said with a little smile.

Henry suppressed a laugh, he had to admit that he had fun with David and Robin but he couldn't let them see that he was actually enjoying this.

David looked at Henry and for a second he saw the little ten year old who looked up at him as his hero. He had noticed that Henry hardly smiled to him or Robin; he would only smile with Hook.

"I think we've had enough sword fighting for today lad, we should go check on your mother" Hook said and he took Henry sword.

"I need one of those" Henry said pointing to David's belt

"Henry!" Roland said when he saw Henry standing with David and Robin "are you ready?"

Henry was a little taken aback but he smiled at Roland "Yes, I am"

Roland was almost jumping from his excitement "let's go then" he took Henry's hand and began to walk

"Ummm, wait" Henry said stopping, he looked at Hook "will you?"

Hook understood what Henry wanted to say, operation Swan was on "I will lad"

Henry smiled at Hook and let Roland almost push him out of the room.

"What was that?" David asked hook

"What?" Hook raised an eyebrow at David

"What did Henry mean?"

Hook took a deep breath and looked at David and then at Robin "I acted civil because the lad was here. I do not need to explain anything to a pair of cowards"

David understood what Hook was referring to. A part of him understood that he hadn't done the honorable thing. He had lied to Hook.

"You are not a father, you have no right to judge..."

Hook walked towards David until they were nose to nose "you are right I am not a father, and maybe I don't have the right to judge. But what you did to your own daughter and grandson..."

Robin took Hook by the shoulders and pushed him back. He understood Hooks anger but he wasn't going to let this two men fight.

Hook jerked himself away from Robin's grasp and walked out of the door. As much as he wished to take his anger out he knew that he could never hurt Emma's father. He knew that Emma loved her parents and that was what was hurting her the most.

* * *

Regina was waiting outside the room; she smiled when she saw Roland and Henry walk out. Roland was talking animatedly and Henry was looking at him with a smile. She wondered how life would've bee if she had been able to bring Henry with her since the beginning

"let's take you to the other side of the castle" Regina said to the boys.

They walked towards the other side of the castle while Roland kept talking about how he knows every inch of the castle.  
Regina was surprised to see Roland so happy, for the last months he had been shy and quiet.

They finally reached the other aide of the castle.

"See you later mom," Roland told Regina, he wanted to spend time with Henry alone.

"Wait a minute Roland" Regina said "remember that you can't leave the castle by yourself"

Henry saw that Regina was worried about Roland and he wished he could take the worry from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, like she did when he was a kid. But he couldn't, he was fighting an internal battle with himself a battle that he didn't know how to overcome "I will take care of him" he told Regina.

Regina smiled at Henry "just be careful"

Both Roland and Henry nodded and walked away from Regina.

* * *

Hook walked into the library to see Emma sitting in the balcony looking at the horizon.

"Working hard?" Hook said with a laugh.

Emma sat up straight and smiled at Killian "I was taking a break"

"What do you say you take a longer break and we go walk outside?" Hook suggested.

"I really need to read that" Emma said pointing at the diaries in the table, trying to convince herself.

Hook nodded and sat next to Emma, a few inches separating them "what can I do for you my lady"

"Ew!" Emma made a face "you sounded like Robin"

Hook laughed, "I did spend half the day with him and your father, so don't be surprise if I star acting all charming"

Emma rolled her eyes "speaking of them, how did it go?"

"It was good" Hook said trying to hide the fact that he almost fought with her father again.

Emma narrowed his eyes "what happened"

"I got into a little argument with your father" Hook confessed, Emma opened her mouth but Hook continued "not in front of Henry"

Emma didn't say anything she didn't know what to say or what she was feeling. She wasn't used to people defending her "I know that you are upset because they lied to you Hook but we are going to work together so..."

"I get it Swan, you don't have to explain. I acted civilized when Henry was there"

"Thank you" Emma said and looked at the horizon again. The view was breathtaking, she wanted to go out and explore the forest.

Hook took Emma's hand in his own "you need to rest Emma"

"I am resting right now," Emma said looking down at their intertwined hands. She had never been a person who needed physical contact but for some reason she always felt better when Hook would do this little things.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yes" Emma said avoiding eye contact with Hook.

"I always know when you are lying Swan. The talk with your parents..."

"I told Snow that I hated her" Emma blurted out, she knew that she needed to tell that to someone "I blamed her for everything bad that had happened in my life. I don't want to see her again, I can't look at her again"

Hook took everything in "But you still care about her. You still care about _them_...your parents"

Emma nodded her head "I am an idiot aren't I?"

"No, you are not"

"Would you help me Killian?" Emma whispered looking up at Hook.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"I just need to stay away from them for a while, I need to evade them as much as possible" Emma said moving closer to Killian "I just need time to focus on the task and not them"

"Of course" Killian answered, he had promised Henry that he wasn't going to let anything hurt Emma and he was going to keep that promise.

* * *

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell our mom" Roland said looking up at Henry, he was in the plant room.

Henry nodded.

"Me and Neal, we have a special place"

"A special place?" Henry asked intrigued, Roland's face expression had change from happy to serious.

"Yes, nobody knows about it. It is our secret. We can't tell the older people because they will tell us that is not safe because is out of boundaries but..."

"Wait what?" Henry was surprised that Roland was telling him this but he also knew that if this place was out of boundaries it meant that they were not protected in there "Roland you have to show me this place" he said a little agitated.

Roland saw the same look that Regina will give him when she was about to scold him.

"Never mind" Roland whispered and walked towards the door.

"Wait Roland!" Henry followed Roland and took him by the shoulders "I was just...surprised that you were telling me this"

Roland narrowed his eyes "you will tell mom, won't you?"

"I...I just want to know where this place is" Henry said trying to think of something more convincing.

"Neal needs to be here" Roland said, "Neal and Emma need to be here too"

"Why Emma?"

"Because she is Neal's sister" Roland said as if that explained everything "I can't tell you where it is or what is in it. We need Emma and Neal to be here too"

"But you were just about to tell me..."

"I can't tell you" Roland said determined "I need..."

"I know, I know, you need Roland and Emma here" Henry said running a hand through his hair. He knew that this place could be dangerous to the kids "can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please don't go to that place alone anymore? I um...I will tell my mom that you and Neal need to show us a place. And then you can show us what you have there, but just for now, would you promise me not to go in there alone? Please?"

Roland seemed to be thinking about it, after a few seconds he nodded "Ok, I won't go there if you promise me that you won't tell our mom"

"I promise" Henry agreed but didn't know how to feel about Roland calling Regina 'our mom'.

Snow was walking through the castle when she heard Roland and Henry whispered. She walked closer to the plant house and stopped trying not to interrupt anything.

Henry saw a figure through the glass and placed Roland behind him, he took out his wand "whoever you are, you better show yourself"

Roland hid behind Henry, he knew that his big brother would never let anything happen to him.

Snow walked towards the door with her hands raised, remembering a time when she did that with Regina "is just me"

Henry let out a breath "I know you were a bandit but do you really need to sneak up on people like that?"

Snow smiled when she saw that Henry was keeping Roland behind him to protect him "I am sorry"

"I need to go find my mother" Henry said and he turned around to look at Roland, he whispered, "remember what we promised"

Roland nodded

Henry turned around and walked towards the door but stopped and turned around giving Roland a smile "thank you for showing me the palace Roland"

Roland smiled happily "no problem"

"Would you take him to Regina?" Henry asked Snow.

"Yeah..."

Henry turned around and walked out of the plant room.

* * *

Killian kept Emma's promised and made sure that she didn't have to see her parents for the rest of the day. They ate lunch together at the ship and went to the deck to breath fresh air. Emma felt at ease when she was with Killian and Henry, they always seemed to make her smile. They told her about their little sword fighting competition with David and Robin.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Henry started and told Emma what Roland had told him.

"We can't let them wonder around by themselves...I just don't understand how they can hide this place from their parents" Emma said

"Well, I was able to sneak out of the majors house too" Henry pointed out

They decided to tell Neal and Roland to show them this place so they could make sure that it was safe for them, or at least to try and convince them to never go in there again.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his mother and Killian Henry walked towards the castle. He needed to be alone for a moment, as much as he loved being with his mother he felt that he needed to have time to think. He had seen that near his bedroom was a big balcony so he decided to go there and think.

He saw a bench in the balcony and sat down. He was feeling so conflicted right now, it felt as if two people where fighting inside of him. A part of him wanted to tell his mother and grandparents that he understood why they had made the decision to bring them back but another part of him was still hurt. He shook his head trying to make all his emotions fade away; he opened his book and took out his wand. He knew that if he practiced some magic it would help him to get everything off his mind for a second.

Regina was walking towards her room when she saw a light from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw that Henry was reading his book and apparently he was also trying to practice some new spells. She shook her head, she had seen the magic he and Emma had and it was powerful. She walked closer to him.

"Henry" Regina said trying not to sound as if she was scolding him "you can't take magic as a joke, I saw the type of magic you and Emma have and it is powerful therefore is also dangerous. You two can't go around practicing magic without anyone who actually has experience with magic to help you control it"

Henry looked up at Regina and for a second he felt like the kid he once was, he felt as if his mother was scolding him for leaving his shoes in the stairway. Regina saw the change in Henry's eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat, he looked so much like the kid she raised all those years ago.

Henry closed his eyes and shook her head, as if by doing so he would erase those memories. He looked up at Regina again and the little kid was gone and it was replaced by the young man "I am not taking my magic as a joke. I know what magic can do to people and believe me I don't want to turn into a..."Henry stopped talking and looked down at his spell book again. It terrified him that he was about to lose it with Regina again. He didn't want to argue with her again but the hurt and the feeling of betrayal and replacement were stronger than him.

Regina took a deep breath, she knew what Henry was going to say, "You don't want to turn into a killer, a monster...you don't want to turn into _me_ "

"I never said that" Henry whispered still looking down at his spell book "don't put words into my mouth"

"You didn't said it but you though about it" Regina said, she knew that this argument wouldn't let anywhere but she was a woman who wasn't afraid to speak out "Henry, I...I changed _for you_ , I changed because I wanted to be better... _for_ you"

Henry closed his book with force and stood up to look at Regina in the eyes "No, you didn't change for _me._ May I remind you what happened with Cora? And how you were working with her to destroy an entire town?...What you did to get me away from Peter Pan...I thank you for that, I really do. I know you have changed, but you didn't change for _me_...you change _for Roland._ _He_ was able to change you into the person you are now, and I am happy about that, I am happy for _you_. I am just...sad and kind of angry at myself because I was never able to change you, I was never able to bring out the best of you as Roland has...I guess I wasn't good enough maybe you never loved me enough to change" Henry said with a sad smile "But I am happy that someone was able to do it, even if it wasn't me. I am happy that you have your happy ending now, you deserve it." Henry took his book and walked towards the door.

Regina felt as if Henry had ripped out her heart "Do you really think that I was able to have my happy ending without you?" Regina asked, her voice full of emotion.

Henry stooped and looked up at the sky "Yes, I do. I don't blame you by the way...I admit that I was awful to you when the curse first broke, and I apologize for that" Henry started walking again.

"I never stopped loving you Henry" Regina said.

Henry stopped but didn't turn around

"I don't blame you for the way you acted towards me when the curse first broke, you were a kid, and you were afraid. Henry we looked for a way to get to you and Emma but we couldn't find anything. I missed you every single day"

Henry finally turned around again and walked towards Regina "I will save your son because I know that you will be lost without him. I want you to have your happy ending, and I will fight to keep your family together. All I _ever_ wanted for you was to make you a better person but unfortunately _I_ wasn't able to do that, Roland was. But there is one thing I can do for you. I _will_ keep Roland safe so you can have your family and your happy ending"

Regina had tears rolling down her cheeks as well as Henry.

"You were my mother for so many years and I loved you" Henry said looking into Regina's eyes "I want to thank you for everything you did for me, you were an amazing mother. I can't thank you enough for all the things you did for me, you are the best adoptive mother anyone could ask for, and Roland is a lucky kid to have you as his mother"

"Loved?" Regina asked.

Henry frowned and looked at her mother in the eyes "I still love you, love is not like a switch that you can turn on and off, but that doesn't mean that I am not hurt. I really want to help you and keep the kids safe, but in order to do that I need to be away from you...It just hurts...and I need to concentrate in saving the children and not myself"

Regina took a deep breath

"Henry please don't do this" Regina felt as if the Henry she knew, the Henry who loved her was saying goodbye to her, and that was exactly what was happening.

"I just don't understand how you say that you love me, yet, you were able to be happy without me, I am happy that you were happy, but I...If I'd remember you during all those years I would've looked for you...I wouldn't have stopped looking for you" Henry let out a little sob and walked closer to hug his mother tight "I am sorry mom, but I can't..."

Regina immediately hugged Henry back, she loved hearing him call her mother, but she knew that he was practically saying goodbye "Henry, please don't..."

Henry took a deep breath and let go of Regina, he cleaned his tears and whispered, "Goodbye mom, I love you" and with that Henry walked away leaving a destroyed Regina behind.

* * *

"Did they bring her here?" Zelena asked again.

"They did," the man answered as he stood by the door.

Zelena let out a wicket laugh "Those idiots are making this so much easier" she turned around to face the man "are they getting along?"

"One of the guards told me that they had a discussion the first day, they didn't talk with each other in their way to the castle"

Zelana smiled wickedly, this was going just as planed "Great! Oh poor Emma I can imagine how she must be feeling right now. An orphan again!"

"What are you going to do about the fact that they want to catch one of the flying monkeys?" The man asked her, knowing that she had a plan already.

"That is where you come in" Zelena walked closer to the man "your position in the royal guard will finally be useful...Walsh"

* * *

 **So yeah Walsh is coming! and so is Tinkerbell *hint***

 **So thank you again for reading this story, it means so much to me when you guys review and tell me what you think! I haven't written much of Robin because I still need to understand his character better, but I hope to explore his relationship with Henry more.**

 **I apologize if the hurt seems repetitive but in order to tell the story that I want to tell, I need some other things to happen. I will have some nice sibling moments next chapter! and more Henry/Regina and Emma and her parents. If the characters seemed a little OOC is because the characters in the TV show have never been in this situation and I want to make them look human.**

 **If you guys have questions let me know and I will answer them! For those of you who have Instagram, I will post some pictures related to this fic in my friend's account lovethecharmings (she made the mistake of giving me her password)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed in which Emma had avoided her parents at all costs. Sometimes David would walk into the library wanting to talk to Emma, but Emma would tell him that she was busy reading or that she was going to take a break. She would see her mother in the hallways trying to make eye contact with her but Emma would just lower her head and keep walking.

Snow and David tried to give Emma more space but their heart would shatter a little more each time Emma would ignore them. Henry was acting the same way, he was avoiding Regina as much as Emma was avoiding her parents. He was still ashamed of what he had told Regina that night, he knew that he had hurt her and he couldn't even see her in the eyes. They haven't practiced magic with Regina. Emma and Henry would go alone to the room to practice by themselves. Killian would teach them sword-fighting techniques in his ship where they knew nobody would walk in and interrupt them.

Emma was feeling especially tired, she hadn't slept much in the last days. She would sneak out of her room at night to go and read more diaries, hoping to find something to end this already. In one of those nights she found herself wondering around the castle when she heard a soft voice. She felt as if she had heard that voice before so she walked towards it until she was outside of Neal's room, the door was slightly open and she could see the light of a candle slowly burning. She leaned against the wall to hear what that voice was saying.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Neal, you are safe with me baby" Snow whispered as she cradled Neal in her arms. It broke her heart to see her baby boy so frightened.

Emma closed her eyes as images of her childhood flashed in her head. She saw the little scared girl that would cry herself to sleep. She felt tears burning in her eyes and blamed her reaction to her state of tiredness.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep, I will take care of you" Snow whispered and tucked Neal in bed.

"Would you sing to me mama?" Neal muttered.

Snow smiled and kissed Neal's temple

 _"_ _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms" Snow began to sing _

Emma leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, she had heard that song somewhere else. She knew this song, but she didn't know from where, all she knew was that that voice and that lullaby made her feel a sense of safety and love.

 _"_ _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed" _Snow continued to sing in an angelical voice.

Emma felt as the tears began to flow down her face, her arms clasped her knees and she buried her face between them. She had avoided her parents because she thought that if she did so, she wasn't going to feel as bad as she was feeling right now. She wanted to scream at the world, she wanted to rip out her heart so she could stop feeling.

David was walking towards Neal's room when he saw a figure curled up in the floor. He saw the blond curls and knew that the person was Emma. He wondered what she was doing there, as he walked closer he heard Snow's voice coming from the little crack in the door.

He kneeled in front of Emma and took her hand "Emma?"

Emma snapped her head up and saw her father's understanding eyes. She cleaned her tears and began to stand up. She didn't want anyone to feel bad for the orphan who would cry outside the door, wishing that she had had someone to sing to her.

"Emma please talk to me," David said taking Emma by the arm when she stood up.

Emma shook her head and pulled her arm away from her father's grasp "I am fine"

"No you are not...Emma you were crying" David said walking closer to her, he knew that Emma was avoiding him but he was so tired of walking on eggshells around his daughter.

"I should go to bed now, and you should go back to your family. Your child needs you" Emma said looking at David in the eyes, she wanted to show him that she was fine, that she didn't need her parents.

David knew that Emma was trying to seem strong but her tear strained face was telling another story "I know that my child needs me, that is why I am here, and I hope that one days she sees that I need her too"

Emma took a deep breath and looked down at her boots. A few seconds passed and she looked up at David again, her face was emotionless again "Goodnight David" she said and turned around.

"Emma..." David said but Emma was gone.

* * *

Henry was sitting next to her mother in the Jolly Rodger. For the last days they had been eating in the ship trying to avoid the others. It was fun to expend time alone with Emma and Killian, it almost felt like they had their own little family.

"Tomorrow we are going to try and catch one of those flying monkeys mom, so I think that we should talk to Roland and Neal today" Henry said as he ate some scrambled eggs.

"I know, but how are we going to do that without the others knowing?" Emma asked, she knew that the kids were always with someone.

"Don't worry about it, I will figure something up" Henry said as he finished his breakfast "I will leave you two alone" he winked at Killian.

Emma blushed and Hook laughed.

"You two have been getting along really well" Emma told Hook when she saw Henry walk out of the little kitchen.

"He is my mate, and let's say that we understand each other"

Emma smiled, she liked to see Henry and Hook together "Thank you Killian, for everything. I don't think I could stay sane without you and Henry"

"I knew I was winning you over" Hook winked at Emma and picked up the plates.

Emma stood up and helped Hook with the plates. They began to work together, Emma would wash the dishes and Hook would dry them.

"Don't you miss the sea?" Emma asked tilting her head to look at Hook.

"Sometimes" he answered sincerely "don't you miss New York?"

"Sometimes" she gave him a plate and their fingers touched, she smiled and looked away "There are things that I miss sometimes, like me and Henry living a normal life"

Hook nodded and looked the other way, he knew that Emma and Henry had their lives in New York but he was determined to stay with them, even if he couldn't admit it right now.

"But, I just..." Emma took a deep breath and gave the last plate to Hook. He watched as he dried the plate and looked up at her waiting for her to finish "I just can't imagine...never mind" Emma stopped herself, she wasn't ready to tell Hook how she really felt about him.

"Just what Swan?" Hook insisted and walked closer to her.

"You know" Emma moved her weight from one foot to the other "Is nice seeing you with Henry, he never had a fath...a man figure for a long time. He had David and then he had Neal for a little while. But he had never had someone like you"

Hook smirked "he never had a dashingly handsome pirate as his mentor?"

Emma smiled and walked closer to Hook, she was never the one to need physical contact but in the last days she had build her walls thicker to protect her heart from her parents. What people never seemed to realize was that the thicker the walls, the heavier they were. Sometimes that weight will make her breathless, and the only way to still feel free was to be near Henry or Killian.

Hook saw what Emma needed and brought her into his arms. She rested her head in his shoulder and hugged him by the waist.

"Still friends?" Hook said with humor in his voice.

Emma laughed and relaxed even more in the embrace "Still friends" she laughed.

"Just checking" he said as he hugged her tighter against his body.

* * *

Henry walked into the castle and walked directly to the kitchen, he knew that the others were going to be there, and they were. He slowly walked inside the kitchen pretending to get himself a glass of water.

"Henry!" Roland said looking up, he hasn't seen much of Henry for the last days and he was afraid that he was mad because he didn't show his and Neal's place.

Regina looked up at Henry but he didn't make eye contact with her. She had decided to give him some space but it was killing her to have him so close to her and yet to far away.

Henry smiled at Roland "Hi, Roland"

"Where were you?" Roland asked.

"I was busy working with my mom" Henry said walking closer to the table.

"I forgot to show you something the other day," Roland said trying to sound casual but he wasn't really good at lying.

Regina saw right trough Roland and looked at him and then at Henry.

"Where is Emma?" Neal asked Henry.

Henry looked down at Neal "she is with Killian"

Neal frowned and crossed his arms "she is always with him" her sister was always with the pirate and he was starting to dislike him.

Snow tilted her head and smiled at Neal, he had asked for Emma but he had never acted this way.

Henry smiled at Neal's' obvious jealousy.

"Can I show you around again?" Roland asked Henry.

Henry pretended to be surprised at the request, he didn't want Snow or Regina to suspect anything "Yeah, sure"

Roland jumped off his seat.

"Can I go?" Neal said looking at Roland and Henry

"Yes!" Roland said excitedly.

Snow frowned and was about to say something when Henry interrupted her

"I will take care of him, and I will ask my mom to go with us so you don't have to...worry about them" Henry told Snow.

"He has magic mama!" Neal told Snow "like Gina!"

Snow smiled at her boy and nodded "I know, but I still think that somebody should go with you. I can ask Red if she..."

"No need to do that" Emma said as she walked towards Henry, she had her wand out to help her locate Henry.

Henry looked at the wand and smiled "I told you it would work"

"Is like a GPS" Emma said as she placed her wand in her back pocket again.

"So mom would you come with us?" Henry asked Emma.

"I only heard the last part of your conversation. Where are you going?" She said looking at the three kids in front of her "I have to work"

"Emma please!" Neal said walking closer to Emma

Emma smiled sincerely down at Neal, he had Snow's eyes and Emma couldn't say no to those eyes "let's go then"

Neal almost jumped from happiness; he took Emma's hand.

Emma looked down surprised but held Neal's hand too. She looked up at her mother and saw a watery smile "I will take care of them," she told Snow and Regina.

Snow and Regina looked at each other and then at Emma. They both nodded.

"Don't go out of boundaries," Regina told Roland "if you do we will know"

"Of course" Roland smiled sweetly at Regina.

"Bye mama!" Neal told Snow and pulled Emma out of the kitchen.

"They are planning something" Regina told Snow when their kids walked out the kitchen.

"I know" Snow agreed "we haven't seen much of Emma and Henry for the last week and suddenly they want to spend time with Roland and Neal?"

"At least they are interacting with someone else rather than the pirate," Regina pointed out.

"Killian is great with Henry" Snow said looking at Regina who had her arms crossed looking at the door "we need to have faith that they will..."

"You and your faith speech!" Regina snapped "What? We need to have faith that they will forgive us? How long did it take you to forgive me? And you haven't forgiven me completely"

Snow was surprised from Regina's outburst "I need to keep telling myself that one day my daughter will be able to forgive me for what I did to her, for what I put her trough. That is the only way I can keep myself from crumbling down"

Regina rolled her eyes but understood how Snow was feeling "And the way that I keep myself together is by being angry"

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked Roland as they walked trough the castle, Neal still holding her hand.

"We found this place a year ago" Roland explained "and we have used it ever since"

"What is this place for?" Emma said looking at Roland who looked as if he was about to show them a nuclear code. Emma smiled looking at Neal and Roland's face. They looked so serious.

"I can't tell you right now" Roland said looking around to see if somebody was near. He walked inside the green house and closed the door once everyone was inside.

"Is this the place?" Emma asked looking around. There was all kind of different plants.

Neal let go of Emma's hand and walked towards the back of the green house "can you help me?" He asked Emma as he tried to move a table away.

Emma looked at Henry with a questioning look and walked towards Neal to help him move the table.

Once the table was away Roland kneeled and placed his hands against the wall, he pushed and a piece of the wall moved backwards. The door was about three and a half feet tall.

"Cool" Henry said, he would've never thought that there was a door there. The wall blended so well to the door.

Roland smiled up at Henry "you will need to crawl"

Emma was impressed "how did you even found this?"

"Long story" Neal said "so let's go" he walked inside the door Henry following him.

"Go ahead Neal, I will be behind you" Emma said.

Neal nodded and walked behind Henry. Emma took a look around and followed Neal inside.

Both Emma and Henry had to crawl inside, the little tunnel was short and in a few seconds they found themselves in what seemed like a green room.

"What is this?" Henry asked as he stood up, he gave his mother a hand.

"Thanks" Emma told Henry and stood up. She looked around and the room was filled with a lot of pots. They all looked the same but some of them were bigger than others "are those bean plants?" She looked at Neal and Roland who were standing next to each other looking a little nervous.

"Yes" the kids answered at the same time.

Emma and Henry looked at each other confused.

"Why do you have bean plants?" Henry asked.

Neal took a deep breath "Snow told us a story one day. A story about giants who grow magic beans" he explained looking up at Henry and Emma "the story was about how we all need our family to help us but it also...she told us that this magic beans could take us to other realms"

"Mom and Gina told us that you and Henry were in another world" Neal chimed in.

"So we looked for those beans" Roland continued "one day we were playing in the greenhouse and we found this place"

"We would buy the beans and grow them to see if they were magical!" Neal said "but none of them were"

Henry and Emma were touched by this they couldn't believe that the kids actually grew all this plants by themselves.

"Why did you want to find us?" Emma asked kneeling so she could be in eye contact with the kids.

"Mom finds Dad and Dad finds mom" Neal shrugged "so I thought that I will find you, because you are my sister"

Emma looked down at the floor; she couldn't believe that Neal had done all this for her.

Henry had tears burning in his eyes. He thought that nobody looked for them in all those years but the two kids in front of them always wanted to find them. He didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry Emma" Neal whispered looking down at his shoes.

Emma looked at Neal "What? Why are you sorry Neal?" She said taking his chin to make him look at her.

Neal lifted his head and Emma saw that he had tears in his eyes "I didn't find you Emma, I tried to but..."

Emma could hold her emotions anymore she brought Neal into her arms and hugged him tight "you did found me Neal" she whispered. She couldn't believe that she had practically ignored this kid since she arrived, when all he wanted was to be with her. No one has ever showed her that kind of love except Henry.

Henry smiled down at his mother and walked towards Roland to hug him too. Roland smiled happily and hugged Henry back.

"Thank you for doing this Roland" Henry said as he let go of Roland.

"I didn't want to see mom sad anymore" Roland answered "and I really wanted to have a brother"

Henry tilted his head not understanding what Roland meant when he said that he didn't want to see Regina sad anymore.

Emma let go of Neal and held him by the shoulders "why don't you show me around?"

Neal nodded and took Emma's hand again, guiding her towards the other side of the room.

Once Emma and Neal were in the other side of the room Henry asked Roland "what did you mean when you said that you didn't want to see Regina sad anymore?"

"I don't remember everything about what happened when my dad first meet her. All I can remember is that she was nice with me. She didn't smile at everyone but she smiled at me" Roland said trying to put his thoughts into words " and I would feel..."

"Special" Henry said knowing exactly what Roland wanted to say.

"But...she wasn't completely happy" Roland continued "I don't understand a lot about grown ups but her eyes were sad. One day she told me about you and I finally understood the sadness behind her eyes"

Henry took a deep breath; he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to feel even guiltier about what he had told Regina a few nights ago.

"She missed you Henry" Roland said looking up at Henry "I saw her cry alone one night and I knew that she was crying because she missed you. That is why I wanted to find a way to get you back to her, I wanted her to be complete again"

"Complete?" Henry whispered, he felt a lump in his throat.

"I heard her talk to Snow one day. She said that she couldn't feel complete if you weren't with her." Roland said.

Henry shook his head, realizing that he had judge Regina too son. He was still hurt but he knew that he needed to talk to her, to let her really say what she wanted to say.

"Henry?" Roland asked shyly

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Emma not having dinner with us? We always eat dinner together, the entire family"

Henry opened his mouth but he couldn't find a way to answer that. How could he tell Roland that Emma and he didn't want to form any type of attachment to anybody here? How could he tell this kid that he was planning on going back to New York?

"I saw all the plants that you guys planted and you guys did an amazing job," Emma said as she walked closer to Roland and Henry.

"Thanks!" Neal said proudly. He was so happy that her sister was finally talking to him she had even hugged him.

"We should go now" Roland said "They will come look for us if they don't see us around"

Everyone nodded and they all exited the room.

Emma gave Henry a hand and saw that he was acting strange "Is everything alright Henry?" She whispered

Henry shook his head, he looked towards Neal and Roland, they were a few feet away putting the table against the wall again "I fucked up mom...everything is fucked up now!" Henry whispered not wanting the kids to hear him.

Emma's eyes widened, it was really rare when Henry would course. He looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. She held him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes "Breath Henry, just breath"

Henry shook his head again, he felt as if the room was closing down on him. He moved away from his mother's grasp and run outside to get fresh air.

Roland and Neal looked up.

"Stay here kids, I will be right back" Emma said and run outside towards Henry.

Henry was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Kid, what happened? Are you OK?' Emma said getting closer to Henry.

"Don't you see mom!?" Henry snapped, "How are we going to tell them that we don't plan on staying here? After all they did to find us"

Emma nodded completely understanding what Henry was saying. She was feeling exactly the same "we will figure it out Henry"

Henry looked up at the sky "I talked to Regina days ago. I told her how I felt, I basically told her that I didn't want her anymore" Henry whispered, his voice full of regret "and today Roland told me that she would cry, she would say that she wasn't complete without me"

Emma saw the regret in Henry's face and felt for him. She could understand how he was feeling.

"I don't know how to feel right now. I want to run and tell Regina that I am sorry but at the se time I don't. I told her how I felt but I never wanted to hurt her" Henry said looking at Emma "I still believe that we should go back to New York though"

Emma was confused now "Henry, we will figure this out, and if you feel like you don't want to leave this place...we could stay"

Henry shook his head "I can't, we can't. Let's be honest mom, a lot of damage has been done already...I just don't see a way that we could all live together"

"All I am saying is that I will always stay with you, no matter where you want to go" Emma said taking Henry's hand.

Henry smiled "we will do everything together"

"Together" Emma repeated "now let's get the kids".

They both walked into the green house again to see Neal and Roland standing together looking up at them.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Henry asked smiling at the kids.

"Can we sword fight?" Neal asked, "I want to be like dad! He knows how to sword fight"

Emma laughed "your mothers would kill me if I let you near a sword"

"We have wooden swords! We have them in the play room, can we go get them?" Roland asked.

"I have a better idea" Henry took out his wand "Accio wooden swords" he said and in mere seconds four swords were in front of him.

Neal and Roland squealed in amazement

Emma smiled "well thanks to magic we are even more lazy"

Everyone took a sword and walked out of the green house.

"Can I be with you Emma? Me and you against Roland and Henry!" Neal moved next to Emma and raised his sword.

Henry winked at Roland "you two better prepare yourselves to lose" he told Emma and Neal.

Roland laughed and assumed position next to Henry.

"You have no chance against us," Emma said smiling up at Henry and Roland.

Neal ran towards Henry to attack him, Henry saw him coming and was able to move away.

"Hey!" Neal laughed and ran towards Henry again. This time their wooden swords made contact with each other.

Henry was smiling and pretending to be really fighting with Neal.

Emma was also fighting with Roland, she had to admit that the kid had some skills. She walked backwards as Roland was approaching her, she pretended to not see his next move and the wooden sword almost made contact with her "that was a close one"

Roland smiled proudly at Henry who glanced towards them.

* * *

Regina and Snow were walking trough the castle making sure that everything was ready for Abigail's arrival when they heard laughter.

"What was that?" Regina asked looking at Snow.

"It is coming from outside, let's go" Snow said and walked outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma and Henry playing with the kids.

"What is happening?" Regina whispered as she stood next to Snow, she was just as surprised as Snow. A few days ago Emma and Henry acted as if they didn't want anything to do with any of them and now they were playing with Roland and Neal as if they were best friends?

"I don't know, but I am afraid to move" Snow whispered afraid that this was all a dream. She loved to see her kids playing together.

* * *

Henry winked at Roland and made a maneuver to carefully make Neal drop his sword.

"Emma!" Neal screamed as his sword fell to the ground.

Emma immediately turned around and saw that Henry was picking up Neal's sword and walking closer to him.

"What will be your last words, Sir. Neal?" Henry said playfully as he walked closer to Neal who was smiling up at him.

Emma made a movement too and took Roland's swords; she turned around and run towards Neal.

Henry had his wooden sword a few inches away from Neal "You should've never tested me, sir. Neal"

Emma ran and picked Neal up from the middle, making Neal laughed with happiness "I got you Neal!"

Snow smiled happily at her kids, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She saw that Emma was looking at Neal differently.

Henry turned around and saw that Roland didn't have his sword "you took away the sword of my mate!" He screamed towards Emma.

Emma placed Neal down in the ground again and turned towards Neal "Nobody touches Neal" she said looking serious, but Henry knew that she wanted to give the kids a show.

"And nobody takes away Roland's sword" Henry said walking closer to Emma, a sword in each hand.

Regina smiled at the little show in front of her, she hasn't seen Roland this happy in a long time, and Henry looked like the Henry she knew, happy and cheerful.

She looked towards the stables and saw that David, Robin, and Red were perking trough it. They obviously didn't want to interrupt the show.

"Apparently we are not the only ones watching this" Regina told Snow and motioned towards the stable.

Snow looked towards the stable and saw David looking proudly at his children. He looked up and they make eye contact, they both smiled at each other.

Emma and Henry were fighting each other with two swords each. Their technique was so clean that they looked as if they were dancing around each other.

"She got your skills" Red told David.

David's smile grew. He used to have dreams about his kids playing together and now that dream was in front of him.

Emma managed to make Henry drop one of his swords; she threw one of her swords "let's make this fair kid"

Henry narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Emma, they both raised their swords and attacked each other. Once their swords make contact with one other they broke in half.

Emma and Henry looked at each other surprised and started laughing along with Roland and Neal.

Snow and Regina were smiling as well as the others.

"Amazing!" Roland smiled and walked towards Emma and Henry.

Neal ran towards Emma and hugged her "you saved me"

Emma kneeled down and smiled at Neal "I wasn't going to let them win" she found it amazing how fast she had form a bond with Neal. She knew that she was walking in dangerous territory but the two kids were hard not to like.

"Sorry for breaking your swords" Henry told Neal and Roland.

"We can get new ones," Roland said taking up the pieces that were broken.

They heard horse noises and all of them turned around to see about five men in horses approach them. Emma and Henry pulled Neal and Roland behind them.

Emma narrowed her eyes to see the faces of the people approaching them and her blood when cold when she saw a familiar face. She took out his wand "Henry I need you to take the kids inside right now" she whispered.

Henry shook his head and took out his wand too "Who are they?"

Emma saw as the man got off the horse and walked towards them "Lancelot, but he is not really Lancelot" she looked at Henry and saw that he understood that they were in danger.

The men kept approaching them in the horses; the one who was leading the group motioned the others to stop.

"Why did they take their wands out?" Regina asked Snow

Snow frowned and then finally understood why Emma looked like she was about to kill anyone who got close to them. Lancelot.

Lancelot saw a blond and immediately recognized her, she looked so much like her mother. He walked closer to her.

"Incarcerous" Emma said and Lancelot fell to the floor with his hand and feet tied up.

The other four mean got off their horses immediately but Emma and Henry placed the same spell on them.

David and Robin ran towards Emma when they saw Lancelot fall to the floor.

"Emma, stop!" Snow screamed and ran towards her daughter. She should've known sooner that Emma was going to react that way. The last time she saw Lancelot he wasn't really Lancelot but Cora.

Emma immediately looked up and saw Snow running towards her. She turned her head and saw David and Robin also running towards them

"Emma don't worry, he is...he is not who you think he is" Snow explained as she got closer to Emma "well he is but he is not..."

"What is going on?" Henry said looking around him.

Robin was helping untie the other four men while David helped Lancelot.

Emma frowned and looked at Lancelot and then at Snow "He is the real Lancelot isn't he?"

Snow smiled and nodded "yeah, he is the real Lancelot"

Neal moved from behind Emma "Uncle Lance!" he ran towards Lancelot who was standing up slowly.

"Uncle Lance?" Henry asked Snow, he moved closer to Emma while keeping an eye at Roland who was still next to him.

Once David helped Lancelot he walked towards Emma and Henry "He is a friend, you can trust him"

Emma closed and opened her eyes, she suddenly felt a little headache "But he was dead. Cora killed him"

"I never even meet that woman," Lancelot said as he walked towards the little group with Neal in his arms.

Emma looked at Snow again.

"I am sorry, I should've mention that" Snow apologized.

"That would've been helpful" Emma said sarcastically "I am sorry for that" she told Lancelot.

Lancelot smiled "I am sorry I scared you both" he looked at Emma and Henry "I apologize"

"So you are Lancelot? From the round table?" Henry said looking at the man in front of him.

"And you must be Henry, I've heard about you, is finally good to meet you" He smiled

A slender man with blue eyes approached them "I apologize in behalf of my fellow men if we startle you" he bowed at Emma and Henry.

Henry looked at the man next to Lancelot, something felt wrong about this guy.

"No need to bow and I apologize for...you know" Emma told the man.

"She is Emma and he is Henry" Lancelot told the man "and he is Walsh, one of my best men"

Walsh smiled at Emma and extended his arms "Nice meeting you Emma"

"Sure" Emma said as she shook Walsh hand.

Henry did not like the way this Walsh smiled at his mother "Well, we apologize for the little misunderstanding but we need to go" he said and took his mother hand, almost pulling her away.

"What was that kid?" Emma asked Henry as they walked away from the group.

"I didn't like the way that Walsh looked at you" Henry said with a sour face on "is like he was looking at his pray or something"

Emma smiled "He didn't even look at me!"

"Oh mom you are not blind he smiled at you and everything" Henry said as he walked towards the castle, he still had a bad feeling about that man "I don't like that guy"

"Why? Because he smiled at me?" Emma asked looking at Henry "I can take care of myself you know"

"I know, I know! But he...I don't know I...I wish we could have Internet in here so I can do a little research about him like I used to..." Henry stooped realizing what he had said.

Emma opened her mouth and grabbed Henry by the arm to make him stop "Henry..."

They didn't know that Regina was near and that she had listen to their conversation. She knew by the tone on Emma's voice that Henry was in trouble, so she decided to walk towards them.

"That was quite some magic," Regina said as she approached the little duo.

Emma was still looking at Henry.

Henry didn't know what to do, he was trapped between his two mothers. One looked a little upset and he wasn't really in talking terms to the other one.

"Henry what did you mean by that?" Emma asked Henry "did you used to do that in New York?" She was confused; she had never really gone out to a lot of men while they were in New York, maybe one or two.

Henry let out a breath "Maybe, but only for that guy, the musician...Robert? That was his name right?"

Regina stood there awkwardly.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry "why?"

"It was my job as the man of the house" Henry shrugged and decided to acknowledge Regina "and thank you, it was really fun to practice our magic on someone"

Regina smiled at Henry, he was looking at her differently "you can always practice on the dwarfs, there are seven of them"

Henry laughed, "Snow wouldn't like that"

"I wouldn't like what?" Snow said as she walked towards Emma and Henry. David, Robin and the kids were with her.

Henry and Regina looked at each other "Nothing Snow" Regina said

"Why did you leave?" Roland asked Emma and Henry

"We needed to...work," Henry answered.

"Can we play again Emma?" Neal asked and walked closer to Emma "can we?"

Emma smiled down at Neal, how could she say no to those eyes? How could she say no to the kid who had collected and grow a bunch of beans to look for her?

"Ok, but later. I need to work a little bit" Emma said kneeling in front of Neal to make eye contact with him "after dinner I will go find you"

Neal smiled and threw his arms around Emma.

Emma hugged Neal back. She looked up and saw her parents smiling down at her, she immediately looked away "Well, I better get working" Emma said as she stood up "Will you go with me Henry?"

Henry looked at Emma and then at Regina. He wanted to talk to Regina to at least apologize to her but he didn't know if now will be the right time.

Regina saw that Henry was looking at her as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't. She had kept her distance for the last days because she knew that both, Henry and her needed a little time.

"I will see you there in a moment" Henry told Emma "I need to...you know"

Emma smiled understanding what Henry needed to do. She knew that Henry wasn't one of those people who held a grunge for so long. She knew that he still loved Regina, and that there was still hope for their relationship "I will be at the library if you need me"

Henry nodded "And mom, eat some lunch you barely touched your food this morning"

"Yes, father" Emma said sarcastically and walked away.

Everyone was looking at Henry now.

David looked at his grandson and knew that he might want to talk to Regina "Snow why don't we go and see if everything is ready for Abigail's arrival?"

"Sure" Snow answered knowing what David was doing "do you want to go with us Roland? We can stop at the kitchen and get some lemonade"

Roland nodded and followed Snow.

"I umm...I will go with you" Robin said.

Henry looked as everyone else left, he turned around and looked at Regina "They are not really subtle are they?"

Regina smiled "I am the brains in this place" she said. She appeared calmed in the outside but in the inside her heart was beating like crazy.

"Can we talk?" Henry asked carefully, he didn't know what he was going to say but he knew that he needed to talk to Regina.

"Sure, let's go to a more private place" Regina said and flicked her hand.

Henry felt Regina's magic surround him and next thing he knew was on one of the towers, there was a little garden and you could see all around the castle "wow" he whispered looking towards the forest.

"We haven't showed you this place of the castle, is my favorite" Regina said walking next to Henry

"Is beautiful" Henry commented, "How do you have a garden here?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled at Henry.

"Magic" Henry smiled looking around "of course"

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them.

Henry didn't know how to start or what to say. He couldn't tell Regina what Roland told him, but he knew that he should apologize for how he had treated her.

"When you are hurt really bad" Henry began "you want to make other people hurt, you believe that if you hurt other people, the pain will spread around and it will be more bearable"

Regina tilted her head and looked at Henry.

"But that is not true" He continued, "You make the hurt worst. I know that I hurt you with what I said the other night and I want to apologize."

Regina swallowed thick and nodded "I understand why you talked to me that way"

"No, don't justify my actions. I acted like a child...all this time I've been telling you that I am not a child anymore but I was acting like one" Henry explained "I shouldn't have talked to you that way"

"Did you mean what you said?" Regina asked, she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

"Yes, I do feel that way" Henry said and Regina lowered her gaze. He walked closer to her "I just...I don't know what place I have here, in this world"

Regina looked up at Henry again "What do you mean?"

"I mean that...I don't know what place I have in your life anymore" Henry confessed, he took a deep breath and made eye contact with Regina "I was your rock, I was the one who always believed in you, but now you have Robin. I was your son but now you have Roland. I just don't see space for me in your new life"

Regina was heart broken to hear Henry say that. Didn't he know that he was still part of her? "Henry..."

"I just wanted to apologize and tell you that you still matter to me. I know that we haven't really talked or expend much time together" Henry said fast, he needed to say this "I am still hurt and upset and that wont go away easy but that doesn't give me the right to treat you like that, not after everything you have done for me"

Regina waited until Henry was finished "Henry, you are still part of me. You were always a part of me, even when you weren't here with me. Robin and Roland are important to me but so are you"

Henry wanted to believe that so bad, but he still couldn't.

"I know that you are still hurt but I want you to understand that you will always be my child. You will always be the first person who made me realize what unconditional love was"

Henry didn't know what to say. He believed Regina but he was still hesitant about their real intentions to bring him and his mother to the enchanted forest.

Regina saw that Henry was battling an internal battle. She knew how he felt because she used to feel like that towards her mother "I know that once trust is broken is really hard to fix, but I want to try and earn your trust back"

"We are going to work together and we need to trust each other," Henry said still looking at Regina in the eyes "so I _do_ trust you"

Regina smiled sadly at Henry "No matter what I do, you will leave right?"

Henry looked down; he couldn't bear to see the pain in Regina's eyes "I will save your son" was all he could say.

"You will save one of my sons but you will take the other one away," Regina whispered.

Henry looked up "I just want to protect the people I love"

"So you think that if you leave you will be protecting Emma?" Regina said taking a steep back "you think that if you go away you will solve everything?"

Henry frowned; Regina's tone had changed "Do you really want us to get into another argument?"

"No" Regina breathed out "I just..."

Henry saw Regina in a loss for words. He realized that it must not be easy for her either. He had changed as much as she has "Why don't we talk about what we are going to use to catch the flying monkeys?"

"Actually, we will wait another three days, Abigail is going to arrive tomorrow morning"

Henry nodded "OK, I get it. It will give us time to practice. The three of us, you, my mom and me" He smiled at Regina.

* * *

Emma got up from her chair in the library to stretch. She hadn't find anything useful, all she found in the diaries where stories about how amazing a teenage princess thought she was. She wondered if Snow was just as self-centered as Queen Eva, or at least the teenage version of Queen Eva.

She walked towards the balcony to get some fresh air; she leaned in the balcony and took a deep breath. She heard her stomach growl, and that is when she realized that she didn't finish her breakfast that morning.

"Emma" she heard a voice call behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to the balcony, couldn't Snow understand that Emma didn't want to see her?

"What?" Emma answered without turning around.

"I brought you some food, Henry said that you barely touched your breakfast and I thought that you would be hungry by now" Snow said leaving a tray of food in the table.

"Thank you" Emma said

Snow saw that her daughter was avoiding eye contact with her but she had promised herself that she was going to be stronger and try to show her daughter that she still cared.

"Do you need help reading the diaries? I could help you if you want" Snow suggested.

Emma finally turned around "No, thanks...but no" she saw the tray of food in the table. There was a grilled cheese sandwich with some carrots. She took half of the sandwich and leaned against the table.

Snow was only a few steps away from Emma, but it felt as if they were worlds apart "are you sure you don't need help? There are a lot of diaries and I am a fast reader"

Emma looked up and saw Snow smiling at her. How could she smile at her like that, when only a few days she had told her that she hated her?

"No, really. I can manage. I am a fast reader too," Emma said, she was telling the truth when she told David that she didn't want Snow to change the concept of her mother.

Snow nodded and a silence settled between the two. Emma was looking at the bookcases as if they were the most interesting things in the word. Snow was looking down at her weeding ring, playing with it.

Emma knew that Snow had prepared the sandwich; she smiled remembering how she loved when Mary Margaret would just prepare some grilled cheese sandwiches. For some reason the sandwiches tasted better when Mary Margaret would prepare them.

Emma finished her sandwich and looked at Snow play with her weeding ring "you still do that" she commented.

Snow immediately looked up "what?"

"Your ring" Emma repeated "you used to play with it when you were nervous. Well, Mary Margaret used to"

Snow looked down at her hands and up at Emma again "oh"

Emma smiled a little, Snow looked just like Mary Margaret in that moment "thank you for the sandwich, it is surprisingly good"

"Surprisingly?"

"Well you know...the enchanted Forest food is not the..." Emma stopped not wanting to offend Snow.

Snow let out a little laugh "you are still traumatized for the food we had to eat when we fell into the mad hatter hat right?"

Emma made a face and nodded

"Well, don't worry. The food that we have here is better...normal" Snow said smiling at Emma. She found herself feeling more at ease, apparently Regina and David were right. She needed to show and not tell.

Emma finished her sandwich and drank the glass of water. She felt a different vibe coming from Snow.

"Well I guess I will leave you now" Snow said as she took the tray "if you need anything, just let me know"

Emma nodded and was surprised when she found herself wanting to tell her mother to stay a little longer with her. This was the first time that they have talked since she got there. It almost felt as old times, when they were just two friends talking.

Snow saw her daughter's expression and frowned, Emma looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't. Snow decided to fallow David's advice and walked towards the door.

"Snow?" Emma said

Snow immediately stopped and turned around. Emma was looking at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

"I am taking this tray to the kitchen?" Snow answered unsure of what Emma meant.

"No, that is not what I meant" Emma said walking towards Snow "I mean like...what was that? You talking to me as if...I thought that you were going to be upset. I did told you that..."

"Oh, I see" Snow said finally understanding what Emma meant by that "I understand that you were upset Emma, maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to us so soon"

Emma was taken aback by Snows answer, where was the woman who wanted to talk about feelings? Was she doing this so that Emma would stay here and save them every time they had a problem?

"This is not going to change my decision" Emma said.

Snow smiled sadly at Emma "Do you remember what I said in Neverland? I told you that you were an orphan and that it was my job to change that. I know that you might not change your decision but I won't give up on us Emma. I won't give up on our family"

Emma just stood there looking at her mother trying to find that she was lying but she wasn't and Emma hated that. She knew that she couldn't let hope creep out in her body, she was an orphan and she will always be an orphan.

"I let you go twice before, I don't plan on doing that again" Snow said looking at Emma in the eyes, trying to make her daughter understand her love for her "not without a fight" and with that Snow walked out of the door.

* * *

"So how did it go?" David said as he walked into the armory.

Snow jumped but immediately relaxed when she saw her husband walking towards her.

"How did what go?"

"I saw you prepare Emma a grilled sandwich" David confessed and walked closer to Snow "and then I saw you walk towards the library so..."

"So you are stalking me?" Snow smiled

"A little, I just love to see you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It was better than the last time we talk" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked into each others eyes, trying to give each other the strength they needed to face everything that was happening around them.

"Our children were playing together," David said with a big smile

Snow smiled "I know. It was..."

"Amazing, beautiful and cute all at the same time. I just couldn't believe that those two amazing human beings were mine...ours"

Snow fell in love a little bit more with the man in front of her. He looked like such a proud father, "what do you think happened that made Emma and Henry do that?"

"I don't know, but I am glad I had the chance to see it. Emma looked so young and happy. It made me wonder..."

"I know" Snow said knowing exactly what David meant. It made them wonder how life would've been if they had the opportunity to grow up as a normal family.

David saw the sadness behind Snow's eyes "but we have another chance and we are not going to waste it. We will get our family"

Snow nodded knowing that her voice would crack if she spoke.

David took Snow's cheek and kissed her red lips softly "I love Snow"

Snow closed her eyes and leaned towards David hugging him tight "I love you more Charming, I don't know what I would be without you"

David hugged Snow back kissing the side of her head "you would be single" he said in a serious tone.

Snow let out a little giggle that was music to David's ears "so charming"

* * *

After talking to Regina about the strategy to capture the flying monkeys Henry decided to go and help his mother find some information at the library. He found his mother and Hook sitting at a table. He sat with them and told them about his talk with Regina and how they had to postpone the capture of the flying monkey due to Katherine's arrival tomorrow.

"So what are we having for dinner today?" Henry asked as he looked at his watch "is kind of late and I am getting hungry"

Emma closed the diary "I know me too"

"We can go to the ship and make something or we can go to the kitchen and tell one of the many maids to cook something for us" Hook said. They had managed to eat at the ship for the last days thanks to his ability to cook.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Henry said and stood up "the others ate an hour ago, so we will have the kitchen to ourselves"

"How do you know at what time they eat?" Emma said as she stood up "that is kind of creepy"

Hook laughed

"I am an observer mom" Henry smiled and walked towards the door.

Henry was right, nobody was at the kitchen and they ate dinner together.

Henry saw how Hook looked at his mother and knew that the poor man was in love. He smiled, knowing that his mother was slowly falling in live with Hook. Maybe she didn't want to admit it now but when Hook wasn't watching she would at him and smile. He was the first man to leave everything for her, the first man to stand by her side even if she said that she didn't need him. Henry smiled and watched the two people in front of him fighting about a mundane thing. They looked like teenagers and not two grown ups. He could get used to this.

"We told the kids that we were going to play with them again" Henry said "I will get going and look for Roland, I will see you at Neal's room mom" he got up "I will see you tomorrow Killian"

"See you tomorrow lad" Hook answered and watched Henry walk away.

Hook and Emma stayed in the kitchen alone. She told him what the kids had done and how they ended up playing with the wooden swords.

"He looked for a way to find you?" Hook asked referring to Neal.

"Yes, and no one has ever done that for me but Henry...and you" Emma answered looking down at her plate, she still didn't know how to feel about this "this is getting harder and harder every day. I can't let myself get attached to anyone here. No one. I have a life in New York, a life where I was normal with normal people. I plan to go back so it wouldn't be fair to give anyone hope"

Hook nodded, it hurt to hear Emma say that she was planning on going back to New York. Couldn't she see that people here loved her? "So I guess people from this realm people who are not _'normal'_ should build a wall around them just like you are doing?"

Emma looked up when she heard Hook's hurt voice "No, Killian... I didn't"

"That's fine love," Hook said as he stood up "I understand, you miss your old life"

Emma stood up as well. She realized how her words must have sounded to Hook "I wasn't talking about you..."

Hook gave Emma a sad smile "Good night Swan" he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. How did she manage to push everyone away? "Fuck!" She scream and kicked a chair.

"Emma?" She heard his father voice

"Not now" Emma answered in an exasperated tone.

"Neal was asking for you, I told him that you were busy but he said that you promised to..."

"I know! I know what I said damn it!" Emma screamed again as she turned around to face David. She was angry at herself for not being able to trust people, for not being able to tell Hook how she really felt about him. She was just angry. She looked up and saw her father's understanding gaze, it seemed as if he knew what she was feeling. But she also saw sadness behind his eyes. When would she stop hurting the people she cares about?

David slowly walked towards Emma but Emma took a step back.

Emma took a deep breath. David wasn't the one to blame and she knew that "I am sorry, your majesty" Emma apologized and looked up at David.

"Don't worry about it" David smiled at Emma trying to give her comfort "if you want I can tell Neal to..."

"No, no. I promised him"

* * *

"So how did your talk with Henry go?" Robin asked as he walked inside his bedroom. Regina was in the balcony looking towards the ocean.

"It was better than the last time"

Robin heard the sadness behind Regina's voice. He took off his jacket and walked towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist "I know that you must feel desperate but a lot of progress has been made. Roland and Henry were playing together today and he talked to you. I know you want more but..."

"I don't want more, I just want him to give me a chance," She whispered as she took Robin's hands "he was the first person to ever give me a chance"

Robin held Regina tighter, giving her a kiss in the cheek "We knew that it was going to take him time to get used to this new land."

Regina nodded and leaned against Robin "apparently Emma, Henry, Roland and Neal formed some kind of bond. I could see it in Emma's eyes. Both her and Henry are fighting, trying not to get attached to anybody here"

* * *

"Emma!" Neal said when he saw Emma walk into his room. He jumped off bed and ran towards her.

Emma immediately smiled, the kid had so much energy "I told you I would come" she picked him up and saw Snow sitting at Neal's bedside, apparently she was reading him a book.

Snow felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her kids together; she looked towards the door and saw David leaning against it with a proud face on.

"Are you going to bed now?" Emma asked Neal

Neal pouted, "I don't wanna"

"I don't want to" Snow corrected him

Neal made a face making Emma laugh "I am sorry I was late, I will leave you so your mother can finish that book"

"Can you read it to me Emma?" Neal asked with his puppy dog eyes.

Emma looked towards Snow. Snow nodded and got up.

Emma walked towards Neal's bed placing him in it and tugging him in. Neal had the biggest and brightest smile. He took the book and gave it to Emma.

David smiled at Snow and held her hand; the little image in front of them was amazing.

Emma felt a little awkward, she could feel her parents gaze "I will put him to bed" Emma told her parents "you guys can go rest"

"Are you sure?" David asked

"Yes, you two can leave" Emma said trying not to sound rude.

Snow and David nodded and walked out of Neal's room. Once they were outside Snow immediately threw herself at David.

"I know," he whispered against her hair, holding her close.

* * *

"I knew you would come!" Roland said as he opened his chamber door. Robin was there with Roland.

Henry smiled at Roland "Do you have to sleep now?"

"Yes, mom said so" Roland said and walked towards his bed again "but we have time to talk"

Henry stood there at the doorway

"You can come in" Robin told Henry.

Henry walked inside the room and saw how big it was, there was even a space for reading. Apparently Roland shared his love for books.

"Mom said you like to read too" Roland said when he saw Henry looking at his books.

"I did...well I do" Henry smiled and walked towards Roland's bed "I think I should leave you to sleep. I don't want Regina to be upset"

"Why would I be upset?" Regina said as she entered the room and made her way towards Roland.

"Can Henry stay here for a little bit longer mom?" Roland asked with his puppy dog eyes "I want to talk to him"

Regina smiled down at Roland and caressed his cheek "of course he can dear"

Henry looked down at his hands. He remembered when Regina would call him that.

"Can I trust you to go to bed early?" Regina asked Roland.

"Yes?"

Regina raised her eyebrow

"Oh no, she raised the eyebrow" Robin said winking at Roland "that means that she doesn't believe you"

Roland laughed, "I will go to bed early mama"

"Fine, I trust you. What do you two have to talk about?" She asked looking at Roland and Henry.

Roland opened his eyes wide, he didn't want Regina to know about their place. He knew that she and the other adults would be upset if they knew.

"He is just curious about the place where I come from" Henry told Regina "He will tell me about this place and I will tell him about my home"

Regina smiled but her heart hurt when she heard Henry called New York his home. It felt as a constant reminder that Henry would leave.

Robin knew what Regina was thinking. He got up and took her hand "let's go, I am sure they don't want us to stay here"

Henry saw Robin with Regina and saw that he genuinely cared about her.

Once the adults were out the room, Roland jumped from his bed and looked at Henry "so here is the plan"

Henry looked at Roland who had a mischievous smile. "Oh no, I don't like that smile"

* * *

"What?" Emma asked Neal again

"Please?" Neal pleaded Emma "Roland said it could be like an adventure"

Emma smiled down at Neal. Apparently he and Roland had planned a way for them to go into the kitchen and eat some hot chocolate and cookies.

"I don't think is a good idea to drink hot chocolate and cookies at this time Neal"

Neal pouted and Emma felt that she could melt; this kid was so cute "ok fine"

Neal jumped off bed and took Emma's hand; he opened the door slowly checking if there was anybody in the hallway. Once he knew that nobody was there he motioned Emma to follow him.

Emma chuckled and followed Neal outside.

"They should be here by now," Roland told Henry as he looked around him.

"There they are" Henry whispered when he saw his mother and Neal walking towards them.

"Shhh" Roland said when he saw Emma and Neal "let's go"

They were walking towards the kitchen through the long halls when they heard someone coming. Roland looked around him and opened the first door he saw and motioned the others to hurry up and hide.

They all hurried up inside of what seemed to be a really small closet of some sort.

Robin and David where walking through the halls making sure that everything was in order.

"Mom you are stepping on my foot!" Henry whispered, he couldn't see anything inside the closet.

"Move your foot then!" Emma said trying to move without crushing Neal or Roland.

"Did you hear that?" Robin said. He stopped and listened attentively.

David stopped too.

"Shhhh!" Roland whispered.

Robin and David nodded at each other and walked towards the closet door. They both had their hands in their swords. Robin quickly opened the door and was ready to attack whatever or whoever was there.

"It us! Its us!" Roland said when he saw the two men open the door.

David and Robin let out a loud breath. The kids and Emma were looking at them with wide eyes, Emma was holding Neal close to her and Roland and Henry were holding hands. David wished he had a camera with him. This was hilarious. He looked at Robin and they both started laughing.

Emma frowned and walked out of the closet "It wasn't funny" she whispered as she shook the dust off her jeans.

The other kids walked out of the closet too. Henry thought it was actually pretty funny but he didn't laugh knowing that his mother will make him pay for that.

David and Robin controlled their laughter after a few moments. They knew that the kids should be in bed but for a second they forgot about that.

"Why are you guys not in bed?" Robin finally asked

Roland looked down at his sleepers. Robin looked at Henry but Henry didn't speak either.

"What were you doing?" David asked

Neal moved closer to Emma, almost behind her.

Emma let out a breath "the kids...we" she corrected herself she didn't want the kids to get in trouble "we wanted some...water?"

David and Robin looked at Emma "Really?" David said.

"No, we wanted some hot chocolate and cookies" Roland said.

"Roland you know that your mother doesn't let you eat that at night" Robin said

"I know! But I thought..."

"We thought that we could have a little adventure," Henry said smiling at Roland.

Roland smiled at Henry

Robin and David looked at each other and a silence conversation passed through them

"If your mothers find us they will kill us" David whispered.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Well, we want some hot chocolate too" Robin winked at the kids "they don't let us drink it either"

Emma smiled at David, the first genuine smile she had given him for the last week. David felt his heart stop for a second, there she was, his little girl.

"Ok, let's go then" Roland smiled and walked towards the kitchen again.

They all made their way to the kitchen in silence.

"We made it!" Roland said once they were at the kitchen "so who is going to make the hot chocolate?"

"I will make them" Robin said and made his way to the cabinet where they keep the chocolate.

"I will get the cookies" David said and reached over a high shelf.

"If somebody catches us we can say that Robin gave us the hot chocolate and David the cookies" Henry said as he sat in one of the chairs. This actually felt refreshing. David and Robin weren't trying to force him or his mother to be "family". It felt as if they were just friends.

"Hey!" Robin laughed, "I will run away and leave everyone behind, I do not want to face Regina alone"

"You wouldn't do that" Henry smiled at Robin as he took a cookie from the jar "that wouldn't be the honorable thing to do" he said in his best Robin Hood impression.

Emma and David laughed at this.

Neal looked at Roland and Roland winked at him. This was going great. They wanted to have an adventure with Emma and Henry but this was so much better, his fathers were there with them.

"What if they walk in?" Emma asked

"We hide" Neal said and made his way towards Emma. Emma picked him up sitting him next to her

"They won't come in here" David smiled watching his children interact together "they think that the kids are in their rooms"

"Here are the chocolates," Robin announced as he placed a tray of hot chocolates in the table. Two of the cups were smaller; he didn't want the kids to be up all night.

Everyone thanked Robin and they all sat around the table.

"Thank you for not getting upset" Roland said to Robin and David "this is so much fun!"

"Is fun because we shouldn't be doing this" Henry laughed.

"No, is fun because we are together" Neal said nonchalantly.

Emma and Henry looked at each other and smiled. This was indeed fun.

"It wouldn't be fun if they found us" David said as he took a sip of his chocolate "can you imagine what they will do to us?"

"Us? Excuse me but who made the hot chocolate?" Emma said looking at Robin "and who gave us the cookies?" She said smiling at David "we are here because we were thirsty but you two came in here telling us to misbehave"

Everyone laughed except David and Robin, they were pretending to be offended "you wouldn't" Robin said

"Oh we would" Henry smiled.

"If they come here we will tell that story so we don't get in trouble" Roland smiled liking Emma's idea.

"My own son?" Robin whispered taking a hand to his heart pretending to be wounded.

They continued to eat and drink talking and laughing at their little adventure and what will happen if Snow or Regina saw them.

* * *

"Regina?" Snow whispered as she saw a shadow walking through the hall. She was making her way towards Neal's room just to make sure that he was asleep.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked first" Regina said

"I was going to go check on Neal" Snow said walking closer to Regina.

"And I just wanted to walk around" Regina said and began to walk away from Snow again

Snow frowned and walked Next to Regina again "how did your talk to Henry go?"

Regina rolled her eyes, so much for a peaceful walk.

Snow saw that Regina didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject.

"It was fine" Regina broke the silence "is nice to see him interact with Roland"

"I know" Snow smiled but stooped dead in her tracks, she had heard laughter "did you heard that?"

"No" Regina said

"Shhh" Snow motioned Regina to walk closer. They were just a few feet away from the dining room where the kitchen door was, when they heard someone talking again.

"Who is that?" Regina asked and walked towards the dinning room opening the door.

"Shhh!" Robin said "I heard something"

Everyone looked at each other and they heard the door from the big dinning room close.

Roland and Neal stood up immediately. David and Robin stood up too.

"Go hide behind the counter" Henry told them

Neal and Roland run towards the counter Robin behind them. David began to run but he tripped midstep and fell to the floor in his stomach.

Emma couldn't help it but let out a massive laugh. David smiled when he heard Emma laugh; at least the fall was worth it. He crawled behind the counter next to Neal.

Snow and Regina walked through the dinning room and into the kitchen. Just as they were going to open the door they heard Emma's laugh.

"What is going on?" Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at Emma who was still laughing.

Henry was trying really hard to keep from laughing but he couldn't, he began to laugh with Emma.

Snow and Regina looked at each other. They couldn't understand why they were laughing so hard.

After a few seconds Emma controlled her laughter and looked up at Snow who was looking suspiciously at the cookie jar and the cups in the table "we were practicing magic" Emma said trying to convince her mother.

"Where you?" Snow asked and gave Regina a knowing look.

"Yes" Henry said "We were practicing some spells, but we should go to bed now mom" he said looking at Emma

Snow looked around her, she knew that something was off. She walked towards the counter.

"Snow!" Emma said trying to distract her from going around the counter.

Snow turned around and walked towards Emma again "yes?"

"I just..." Emma didn't know what to say "um...sorry if we are making a mess in your kitchen I know how you feel about having your kitchen clean" she said remembering Mary Margaret.

"Don't worry about it Emma" Snow smiled.

Regina rose an eyebrow at Emma and Henry "did you two drink all those hot chocolates and more than a dozen cookies?"

"We were hungry and Hook was with us, he just left. We were practicing object duplication perhaps the four coups and the two small ones" Henry said in a serious tone "my mother doesn't let me drink hot chocolate before bed which is crazy because I am not a child anymore" he said pretending annoyance "she only let me drank some in a small cup. I duplicated one of the big and small cups my mother duplicated the other"

Regina nodded, but she still felt that something was off.

"What we didn't realize is that we would have to clean double the coups now, that is why we were laughing" Emma explained.

"Mhmm, sure" Regina said looking at Emma and Henry "did Roland give you any trouble?" She asked Henry

"Oh no, he just had a lot of questions" Henry said as he stood up "he is asleep now and we should too"

"What about Neal?" Snow asked Emma.

"Sleeping" Emma said as she got up, she walked closer to the counter and saw that the boys were looking up at her.

"Well, we will go to bed now too" Snow said smiling at Henry and Emma "We have a long day tomorrow"

Regina raised her eyebrow at Snow.

"Are you going up and check on the kids?" Henry asked casually

"We trust them" Snow said "we trust you, I am sure they are asleep right now"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Regina murmured.

Emma and Henry looked up at Regina.

"We will go now" Snow said motioning Regina to follow her "good night Henry, good night Emma"

"Night" both Emma and Snow said

Regina followed Snow outside.

"You know that our kids and husbands are with them right?" Regina told Snow

"Oh, I know that" Snow said with a little smile "they need this, all of them"

Regina thought about it for a moment, Snow was actually right; this was good for all of them "The kids are going to have so much energy. I don't know how they are going to deal with them"

Snow laughed "that will be their punishment, and we have to wake up early tomorrow so technically they will be punished two times"

Regina was right. The kids had so much energy that the adults had to stay awake and play with them for a long time. They went to play room and played with their swords and there was even a little hide and seek game.

"He is finally asleep" Emma smiled at David who was sitting in the other side of Neal's bed.

"Finally" David whispered and kissed Neal's temple. He saw Emma get up and he walked behind her.

"We never thought that trough," David said with a little laugh. He closed Neal's door and turned around to look at his other child.

"Yeah" Emma yawned, "What were those cookies made of?"

"Snow would've killed me if she had found us in the kitchen"

Emma laughed remembering David falling "No, she wouldn't"

"Are you still laughing about my fall to the ground?" David asked with a big smile. Throughout the night Emma had laughed from time to time when she would look at him and he knew why she was laughing.

"Yeah, sorry" Emma laughed again "it was hilarious"

"I have to admit it...it was really funny" David smiled.

Emma looked at David and it felt as if they were friends. She had really enjoyed this little adventure with him and the others.

"We need to go to bed now too," Emma said not wanting to daydream of the what ifs "see you tomorrow David"

"Good night Emma" David smiled and watched his daughter walk away.

* * *

David sat in the bed slowly, not wanting to wake up Snow. He lay next to her and held his breath when she turned around to face him.

"Is Neal asleep now?" She whispered with a smile on her face as she moved closer to him.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be asleep?" David said trying to sound innocent. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"You were hiding behind the counter" she simply said as if that explained everything.

David opened his eyes wide and looked down at Snow who was snuggling in his chest "you know I love you right?"

Snow smiled "we will talk about it tomorrow... Charming"

David smiled and hugged Snow as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up when she felt the sun in her face, she stayed in the bed wondering if she should get another five minutes of sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun was completely out. It must be past 10 already. She let out a grunt and stood up, she had to go find Hook, their conversation last night went bad really quick. She knew she had to apologize. After she took a bath and changed she went directly to Henry's room.

Hook was in the front of the boat. He wondered if he over reacted last night. It did hurt to hear Emma say that but he also knew that she was under a lot of pressure and maybe she didn't meant what she said.

"The rumors are true then" he heard a voice behind him. He smiled "Captain Hook is living with the royalty"

Hook turned around and smiled at Tinkerbell "I thought you knew that you should not aboard a ship without permission of the captain"

Tinkerbell shrugged "I figured that the captain would let me board his ship...for old times sakes"

Hook nodded "What are you doing here Tink?"

"You know, just checking on you" She said sarcastically "the blue fairy needed some help with something, the real question is what are _you_ doing here"

Hook raised and eyebrow, he knew that Tink already knew the reason for his stay.

"So, she is back?" She asked with a knowing smile

"Yay"

"Shouldn't you be happier about that?" Tink said getting closer to Killian. She leaned over looking out towards the sea.

Hook looked over the sea too "is complicated"

"She is a really strong woman" Think said remembering Emma from the time they meet in Neverland "have you told her how you feel about her?"

Hook didn't answer.

Tinkerbell let out a breath and placed a hand on Hook's shoulder "you have to tell her, she might have magic but she doesn't read minds"

* * *

Emma and Henry walked inside the kitchen to see that everyone was already there. Her parents and Red where there as well as Regina and Robin. She smiled at the kids and walked to sit in the table.

"Um mom you are the one who is supposed to cook for me you know" Henry told Emma.

"Don't worry Henry, I got it" Snow smiled and got up to prepare Emma something.

Emma knew that she should protest or say something but she was so tired from last night, all she wanted to do was curled up in bed and sleep.

Henry gave snow a small nod and sat next to Emma "I am so tired mom"

"I know kid, me to" Emma whispered back and looked at Robin and David who looked just as tired as her.

"Is it bad that I am enjoying their suffering?" Regina told Snow as they both prepared some food for the others.

Snow laughed, "I told you"

Regina and Snow prepared some food for everyone and they all ate at the table together. They chatted about Abigail's arrival. Emma and Henry were quietly eating, not wanting to get into the conversation.

"Abigail was Catherine right?" Henry asked

"Yes, that would be her" David said

Emma almost choke, Abigail was Catherine. She hadn't thought about it "shit" she whispered.

"Are you ok mom?"

Emma nodded as she took a sip of her drink "does she know that I...that we are here?" She asked

"She will know once she arrives" Robin said "why?"

"No, no she can't know that we are here" Emma said, "oh shit, she can't know that _I_ am here"

Snow frowned "why Emma?"

Red looked at Emma and remembered what happened in Storybook "oh god"

Emma looked at Red and they locked eyes. Red was the only one who knew what had happened between Emma and Katherine. She had made Ruby promise that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"What?" Regina asked looking at Emma and Red "what happened?"

"Nothing" both Emma and Red said.

"Can you please don't tell her that I am here?" Emma said looking at everyone "I mean there is no point in her knowing and...is not like I will see her again. You just have to make sure that she doesn't goes to the library"

"Emma, is not like we are hiding you" David said.

"Is not like I am staying here either" Emma mumbled but everyone heard her.

David let out a breath, it seemed that by every steep he took towards Emma she took two back.

"If she doesn't want Abigail to know, we should respect that" Red said

Snow looked at Red with a frown on her face.

Emma smiled at Red and pushed her plate away "I will be at the library" she was going to go and look for Hook.

"Mom?" Henry said looking up at Emma.

"I will be at the library kid" She smiled.

Emma walked out of the kitchen and everyone turned around to look at Red.

"What?"

"Red what happened between Emma and Abigail?" Snow asked Red.

Red shrugged and got up "I have to go see Granny"

* * *

Emma was walking towards the castle when she hear someone approaching her from behind.

"Emma?" The voice called

Emma turned around and saw the guard named Walsh approaching her. She smiled politely "hey"

"Is good to see you" Walsh smiled "I want to apologize again for what happened yesterday"

"Oh don't worry about it" Emma said "I was the one who tied you up"

"You are really powerful" He said still with that smile on his face "that green witch should really think twice"

Emma felt something, she finally understood why Henry felt uneasy around the guy "Sure" Emma said politely "well I have to go now"

Hook and Tinkerbell were walking towards the castle when they saw Emma talking to Walsh.

"Is that her?" Tinkerbell asked Hook

"Yes" he didn't know who the man talking to Emma was but he didn't like the way he was looking at her.

Walsh looked towards Hook and smiled at him as if he knew something that Killian didn't.

Emma looked back and saw Hook walking towards her with Tinkerbell by his side.

"Hi, I am Tink do you remember me?" Thinkerbel extended her hand towards Emma.

Emma nodded and shook Tink's hand "I remember you"

Killian was still looking at Walsh.

"Anyways I have to go and talk to the blue fairy" Tink smiled "I will see you later hook," she said touching Hooks arm.

"See you Think" Hook answered.

Emma watched the little interaction and felt something in her stomach.

"Well, I have to go too" Walsh said "I will see you around Emma" he said with a little bow.

Emma nodded and watched him walk away. There was something wrong with that guy, she knew it. She thought that she would ask David more about him.

"Swan?" Hook watched as Emma saw the guy walk away.

"What? Oh sorry, I was..." She said distracted

"Who was he?"

"One of the guards" she said looking at Killian, he seemed different "can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" He said

"What I said yesterday" she began "I wasn't thinking, I wasn't talking about you Killian"

Killian nodded

"You and Henry are the only thing that feels right in this place. I don't want to push you away, I seemed to have a great ability to do that...I've mastered the ability of shutting people off but I don't want to shut you off...I am so sorry"

Killian gave Emma a reassuring smile. He understood that breaking those walls was going to be hard and he had promised himself that he was going to break each brick "And I apologize for walking off on you"

Emma bit her lower lip and smiled at Killian "friends?"

Killian felt that by every second he was falling deeper for this woman he walked towards her bringing her to his arms "always" he whispered against her hair.

Emma let out a breath and hugged Killian back. She realized that she was getting used to this, and it felt amazing.

* * *

Abigail arrived later that evening, she was only going to spend the night there and travel to another land to do some trades for her kingdom. Snow and David tried to convince Red to tell them what had happened between Abigail and Emma but she wouldn't tell them. She had promised Emma that she wasn't going to tell and she was going to keep that promise.

"Can I hide with you?" Emma heard a voice behind her. She was at the library reading a diary, she turned around and saw Red.

"Sure"

"Sorry, but your parents are driving me crazy. They are giving me the evil eye," she explained.

"I am sorry"

"Don't be" Red smiled and lay down in a sofa in front of Emma "is a good excuse to stay away for a while"

"What are they doing?" Emma asked

"Oh you know just some trade stuff" Red answered "is kind of boring actually"

"Isn't it weird for them though?"

"Why?"

"Well Catherine was with David" Emma said with a frowned, she did not like the idea of her father being with Catherine "and let's not forget the slap"

Red laughed and turned her body around to face Emma "Well you did made her pay for that one. I have to be honest I really enjoyed watching that"

Emma smiled a little "we were cursed?"

" _We_ were but _you_ weren't" Red laughed "Oh boy was that fun, but thank good I saw you... Poor Catherine"

"She deserved it! She slapped my best friend was I supposed to just forget about it!?" Emma defended herself putting the book down.

"I agree with that. I did the same thing"

"With Catherine?"

"No, it was when your mother was a bandit, when she was hiding from Regina. We were at a bar and this guy began talking to Snow. Then this woman came up to Snow calling her names, Snow was new she didn't know how to fight" Red explained with a smile on her face "so I had to you know..."

Emma laughed, "oh, I know"

"She can take care of herself now though"

"Yeah, I have seen her in action. Is rather funny to see her all angry, she looks like a..."

"Like a really violent rabbit" Red finished for Emma.

"Exactly!" Emma said, it felt so easy to talk to Red "and you...well Ruby, actually stopped me from fighting g with David too" Emma said remembering when she had found Mary Margaret crying in her bed. She had waited until morning to go and confront David at the animal shelter. Thank good Ruby was there to calm her down too. She knew that of she had touched David she would've regret it her entire life.

Red had forgotten about that too, but now she remembered seeing a really angry Emma walk inside the animal shelter looking for the man w ho had broken her friends heart "do you think David remembers it?

"I hope not," Emma whispered.

"You are so much like your mother" Red said

Emma moved uncomfortably in the sofa.

Red saw Emma's body language "Why don't you want to tell her that you slapped Catherine, I mean is not like you knew she was a princess"

"I made a promise to Mary Margaret" Emma explained "I guess she knew that I was going to go and...you know, kicked Catherine's ass"

"So you don't want her to know that you broke that promise?"

"No" Emma whispered

"I get it, and don't worry about it. I won't tell Snow anything"

"You won't tell me what?" Snow's voice came from behind a bookshelf making Emma and Red jump.

"Wait how did you get here?" Emma asked Snow "I didn't hear the door open"

"There are more than one way to get here" Snow said looking at Emma, she turned her gaze towards Red "You won't tell me what Red?"

"Is something between me and Emma" Red said laying back in the sofa again, looking up at the ceiling "don't you have a princess to talk to?"

"She decided to go to bed early, she has to wake up early tomorrow" Snow said "We are going to go and catch the flying monkey tomorrow, and we are having a meeting right now"

"Tomorrow?" Emma asked Snow

"Yes tomorrow, the others are already in the...meting room" Snow said. Emma and Red got up.

Snow eyed Red but she didn't asked about the subject anymore.

* * *

"So what is the plan?" Grumpy said. They were all sitting at the round table.

"I already have the spells that me and my mother are gong to use" Henry started "we already practiced them with Regina this morning. All you need to do is take me and my mother to a Flying monkey and we will take care of it"

"I already have the potion ready so once we get him we will be able to know if he is Indeed one of the missing people" Regina said

"Who is going with us? Henry asked,

"We all are, we told you that you weren't to do this alone" David said looking at Emma and Henry "we will be at your side"

"You two are going?" Emma looked at Snow and David.

"Yes we are"

"No, you both can't go with me, one of you has to stay here"

Snow and David looked at each other "but Emma we told you..."

"I know what you told me but the entire reason of why I am doing all this is for Neal to grow up with parents, we don't know if this is going to be dangerous or not...so one of you has to stay"

"You should stay here Snow" Regina said.

Snow looked at Regina as if she had betrayed her "I will go with my daughter"

Emma took a deep breath "It would make us all feel better if someone stayed here with the children. I don't trust anyone here" she said looking at everyone around her "I would feel better if you stay with them"

Walsh was one of the guards standing around the family. He smiled when he heard Emma tell Snow to stay behind. This was becoming so much easier.

Snow looked at David and then at Emma "fine" she said not so convinced. She knew that Neal would be safe inside the castle that is why she wanted to go with Emma.

They went over the plan to capture the monkey and everyone left the room except for Emma, Henry and Hook.

"We need mirrors," Henry whispered to Emma and Hook "remember how you communicated with me in Neverland mom?"

"Yes, I remember"

"We can use something like that to..."

"Make sure that the kids are fine while we are gone" Emma finally understood why Henry wanted the mirrors.

"Exactly"

"Do you know how to do that?" Hook asked Henry.

"Yes. We will have to try" Henry looked towards the others and saw that Snow and Regina were having a little argument "Snow is a great archer we could really use her tomorrow"

"She is going to stay here," Emma firmly said.

Hook tilted his head "why?"

"I wouldn't be able to this with her there" she confessed "right now I can understand David therefore is easier for me to be near him but Snow...and I am sure she wants to stay here with her kid"

Henry and Killian looked at each other, they knew why Emma had told Snow to stay in the castle.

David approached the little trio "we will leave early morning I suggest you go to sleep early. We have a long trip tomorrow"

"Thanks" Emma told David who smiled and walked away

* * *

The next day Henry woke up early and went straight to Roland's bedroom. He knew that the kid was probably asleep but he was planning on leaving him a note explaining him how to us the mirrors.

He slowly opened the door and saw that Roland was asleep he tiptoed his way towards his nightstand.

"Henry?" Roland said half asleep, he sat up and rubbed his eyes "what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" Henry whispered, "I am sorry I woke you up"

"Is ok, why are you here though?"

"Here" Henry gave Roland the small hand mirror "me and my mom thought that it could be fun to communicate with you and Neal thought them"

Roland smiled "this is amazing!"

Henry smiled down at Roland "I have to go now, keep this in your pocket but don't break it"

Emma stood next to Killian and Henry. Catherine had just left and they were all getting ready to go into the forest.

"You should have this" David told her as he handled her a sword.

Emma took the sword in her hands and a little smile appeared "thank you"

"You will also need this" Snow said and gave her a sword belt.

"Sure" Emma took the belt too and got herself ready. She knew that she wasn't going to use the sword but it gave her a protective feeling. She looked up and saw Snow looking at her as of she wanted to give her a hug.

Snow took a steep towards Emma but Emma took a steep back.

"We should go now" Emma said and walked towards Henry and Hook again.

David saw the devastated face in Snow and walked up to her to hug her tight "I will take care of her, nothing will happen"

Snow nodded against his chest.

"Would it've killed you at least say goodbye to her?" Regina said as she walked next to Emma.

Emma turned her head around "I don't like goodbyes and I don't need to do that"

Regina shook her head "one day you might regret that"

"Today is not the day" Emma said nonchalantly

David walked towards Lancelot. He had a strange feeling in his stomach and knew that he needed to make sure that Snow and the kids were going to be protected.

"Who is going to stay at the castle?" David asked Lancelot.

"I knew you were going to worry about that" Lancelot smiled at David "As you know Red and Grumpy will stay here with Snow, they are the only ones who can access the other side of the castle. One of my best men will stay here too"

"Who?"

"Walsh. He will be able to get inside the protected side of the castle. I talked to Regina today and she gave him some kind of bracelet so he could go in and out"

"That sounds good, now let's go get this monster"

They walked into the forest together. Nobody had said a word it felt as if they were going to a funeral or something. Regina and Robin were side by side.

Regina would look at Henry from time to time but he never looked at her, he would be whispering to Emma or Hook.

They heard a sound and they all stopped.

"There" Lancelot said pointing to the sky "there are at least three of them"

"We need to attract them" David said as he walked away from the group "everyone get ready"

Emma felt her heart stop when she saw her father run towards the clearing. Lancelot was the one who was going to attract the monkeys not her father.

"What is he doing!" Emma whispered

"Get ready Ms. Swan" Regina said as she saw David walking into the clearing.

A horrible sound was heard and three flying monkeys flew towards David at once.

Henry felt his heart beat fast. He and Emma pointed their wands at one of the monkeys while the archers attached the other two monkeys.

Thanks to the spells the flying monkey lost his mobility and fell to the ground. Regina immediately used her magic to move the monkey into the cage where he would not be able to scape.

The other two monkeys flew away.

Once the monkey was in the cage Emma walked straight to David "what the hell was that?!"

David was surprised to see Emma so mad, they should be happy about the fact that they had captured the monkey "what?"

"We said that Lancelot was going to be the one to attract those things. I know that you always want to be the hero but damn it David! You have a son now, be a father first!" Emma screamed at David, she had felt a fear that she hadn't face before. When she saw those flying monkeys launched at her father all she could think about was Neal and Snow and what she would tell them if David got hurt.

David saw that Emma was agitated but he also saw the fear behind Emma's eyes, he felt bad for not telling Emma the change of plans "Emma..."

"Mom!" Henry screamed with a desperate tone "this was a trap mom...she is there..." He was holding the mirror looking at it with so much hate.

Regina walked next to Henry and her blood went cold.

Emma ran towards Henry and took the mirror from him. She saw a green woman smiling at her, she heard a cry and she immediately knew that it was coming from Neal. He sounded so scared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I swear I think that you guys will stop reading because of my late updates :\ but I will update the other chapter as son as I can.**

 **I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes, I do not have a beta reader. I do this on my own.**

 **And can we appreciate that Henry (In the show) is acting more grown up!? I love it! they got the idea from me lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back! This chapter has a** **Trigger Warning** **: mentions of child abuse**

 **This is a hard subject to talk about but I have this story already planed out so sorry if this disturbs anyone. Every little story has his purpose so bear with me guys :)**

"If you touch him..." Emma hissed

"Oh my! Is good to meet you too Emma" Zelena laughed sarcastically "don't worry I won't hurt him, even though he will make a really cute monkey"

"If you harm my family you will pay for it!" David screamed

Zelena flicked her hand and suddenly they where at the great hall where Zelena had Snow, the kids and the guards. Everyone was a little disoriented at first.

David tried to run towards Snow but he felt a sword in his neck. He looked up and saw Walsh smiling at him "Hello Sheppard...I always wanted to say that"

"Don't be rude Walsh" Zelena laughed and walked towards the group. Emma and Henry pointed their wands at her "I wouldn't do that if I were you" two guards were pointing their swords at the kids.

David saw that Snow was tied in a chair and Neal and Roland were in a cage crying in fear.

Emma looked at Walsh and he smiled at her "Hello Emma, how are you doing today"

"You bastard" Emma hissed.

Zelena laughed "Enough small talk let's get down to business" she walked away and sat at Regina's throne. She looked directly at Regina and felt a shiver go down her spine, she finally knew why they called her sister the evil queen "why the hate Gina?"

"I will make you pay for this" Regina hissed and walked towards Zelena. Zelena flicked her hand and Regina was thrown across the room.

Henry and Robin ran towards Regina to make sure she was fine.

"Don't hurt her!" Snow screamed.

"Aren't you the stupidest person ever?" Zelena said turning to see Snow "After what she did to you and your precious daughter! But then let's be honest you don't love your daughter, you never did"

Snow struggled to get free; she needed to stop this woman.

One of Zelena's men who was clearly under a spell pointed a sword to Snow's back "don't move princess"

"Mama!" Neal screamed scared.

"I am ok" Regina said as Robin and Henry helped her get up, she closed her eyes and moved her hand and Neal and Roland feel to the floor unconscious. She did that to protect them from the trauma that they were going through, she knew that they were safe, it was as if they were only asleep.

"Oh boy! Who did that?" Zelena said turning around towards the group "Those are my pets and I don't know how to feel about you knocking them out"

Henry and Emma looked at each other trying to find a way to defeat all the men who were surrounding them, but they couldn't.

"What do you want?" Emma said taking a steep forward.

"Now we are talking!" Zelena said and sat down at the throne again "I want to make a deal with you Emma"

"Why?"

"You and I, let's just say that we have some things in common. And I need you to get the hell away from here so I can do what I came here to do"

"If you think that I will let you hurt the kids you are dead wrong" Emma said calmly crossing her arms.

"Oh you mean that you will risk your life for your replacement?" Zelena said with a wicked smile "you will risk the life of your son for the people who made your life a living hell? I don't really understand how you can be near them and see them love someone more than they _ever_ loved you...oh no wait, they never loved you"

"Shut up! Emma don't listen to her!" Snow pleaded with tears in her eyes. The guard pushed the sword closer to Snow to make her shut up.

"She doesn't want me to tell you the truth Emma" Zelena continued "I will let you into a little secret" Zelena opened her hand and there was a magic bean "I literally got it in my way here" she laughed "This is a land of magic if you _really_ want to find one of this, you just have to look for them"

Emma felt her heart break into a million pieces but she stood in the same position. Her parents had a way to find her.

Henry looked at the people around him and shook his head. He was next to Regina to make sure that she was safe but when he saw the magic bean he started to walk towards Emma. He felt sick.

"Henry..." Regina whispered.

"Oh look there is your son!" Zelena said "the other little dude that got replaced, come on join the fun"

"What do you want from us?" Henry said standing a few feet away from Emma.

"Here" Zelena extended her arm giving the magic bean to Henry "you can have it and leave this place for good. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Henry looked at Emma and then at the kids in the cages. He couldn't leave them could he?

"Come on Henry take it so you and your mother can go and live the life you miss so much" Zelena smiled and walked towards Henry "There are more where this came from but of course they never told you that because they were happy with their families"

Henry looked at Emma and then at Zelena. He took a steep back "I don't need your magic bean"

Zelena smiled at Henry and walked back to the throne "you two don't understand do you? They brought you here for me to kill you. When all this is done all of you will be destroyed"

Emma and Henry looked at each other; a silence conversation going on between them.

Zelena was getting exasperated now. She knew what she needed to do next. She flicked her hand and an old dirty teddy bear with only one eye appeared in her hand "remember this Emma?"

Emma looked towards Zelena and felt as if she was going to faint, she went pale.

"Apparently you do" Zelena laughed and examined the bear "is amazing how a single item can bring us so much memories... So much pain"

Emma shook her head, how could Zelena know what that teddy bear mean to her?

"I have to be honest Emma. I don't know how you survived all that" Zelena said looking at Emma "I thought my childhood was hard, but it didn't compared to what you went through"

Snow and David made eye contact, their hearts breaking at the same time.

"How did you..." Emma whispered.

Nobody had ever heard that tone of voice coming from Emma Swan.

"I know everything about you Emma. My friend Walsh helped me with that...is amazing what a piece of hair can do"

Emma was looking at the teddy bear, she closed her eyes trying to forget what had happen.

"Do your parents know what they put you through?" Zelena asked Emma "do these people know what happened that night?"

"Don't you dare" Emma hissed.

"They would look at you different wouldn't them? That night changed your life, it changed you...but then let's be honest it was your fault"

Emma opened her eyes wide, they were red stained.

"You could've done something but you let it happen...it was your fault"

Emma swallowed thick and shook her head. The pain felt so fresh.

Henry walked next to Emma "Mom?" He whispered.

"I want to show you two what life was for these people in the four years you were away" Zelena said and flicked her hand.

Emma and Henry looked up. Images of Snow pregnancy appeared in front of them, showing how she would sing while running her hand through her belly and how David would read to the baby every night. It showed them how they decorated the nursery. His first words, his first steeps, and in all of those images Emma saw their parents faces glow with love as if nothing else matter in the world.

 _"I look at him and I feel this unconditional love," Snow said while looking at the baby in her arms._

 _"I know..." David said  
_  
Emma closed her eyes and looked down at her feet, she couldn't understand how she was still standing up.

Images of Regina and Roland appeared. They showed Regina playing and running around with Roland.

 _"He truly is my son " Regina said looking at Roland play with baby Neal. Her face was pure happiness.  
_  
Zelena moved her hand and the images stopped. Henry was trying to keep calm he knew what this woman was trying to do to them and he wasn't going to let her win.

"Don't you think we know that?" Henry told Zelena "I know that Regina never loved me enough. I know that they are using us...so tell me something that I don't know"

Emma looked at Henry and she knew what he was doing. He was distracting the witch

"And I always knew that they were going to replace me...everyone does" Emma said looking at Zelena.

Zelena smiled thinking that she had done what she wanted to do. She could see the hate on Henry and Emma's eyes "don't you want to punish them? For what they did to you?"

Emma looked at Snow and then at David "they are not worth it, my magic is too good for them" Emma spat "give me that magic bean so I can leave this place"

"No, Emma please..." Snow said with tears running down her cheeks. She knew what Emma was thinking and it broke her heart to even think what her daughter was feeling right now.

"Did you really think that I was going to stay here and save that?" Emma said pointing at Neal, she walked closer to Snow "you don't know me woman"

Snow looked up at Emma and saw so much anger and so much pain in her eyes.

Henry looked at Hook wishing that he could understand what Emma and him were doing.

Hook was so confused. He knew that Emma didn't hate her parents. He looked at Henry and felt relieved. They were planning something.

Zelena smiled happily at Emma "I knew you were like me. My mother was also a bitch"

Emma had to control herself from jumping and killing that woman right there for calling her mother a bitch and putting her baby brother in a cage.

Emma laughed bitterly and turned around to look at the crowd behind her, she made eye contact with Hook and knew that he knew what Henry and her were doing "Hook will you come with us?"

Hook nodded and walked towards Emma "I don't want to be in the losing side"

Emma walked towards Zelena to take the bean from her. She saw that there were a lot of guards pointing their swords at their people. If she could make the swords vanish she knew her parent's army could defeat them.

"I need you to prove that you hate them," Zelena said taking the bean in her hand looking at it "you see, this is a really special bean...I need you to kill her" Zelena said pointing at Snow.

"Noooo" David screamed, he knew that Emma couldn't do that but he knew that that witch would not hesitate to kill Snow.

Emma tried to keep her face motionless but her heart was beating like crazy, she knew that if she did something wrong they were all going to die.

"You will take the child away from her aren't you? She will suffer more alive than dead" Emma said looking at Zelena in the eyes.

Zelena wasn't happy from Emma's answer. She flicked her hand and the teddy bear appeared in her hand again. She took it and motioned Emma to take it.

Emma was hesitant to take that bear, she had tried her entire life to forget what had happened that night. She knew that Zelena was testing her so she took the bear.

As soon as Emma took the bear, she felt to the floor.

"Emma!" Hook said and kneeled next to her immediately cradling her in his arms

Henry ran towards Emma but Zelena stopped him with her magic "she is fine, I just need to remind her what they all did to her"

"Let him go!" Regina hissed and was about to use her magic but she felt a sword in her neck.

"I will get to you later sis, I just need to have more fun with these two" Zelena said

Emma was relieving everything that had happen that night. She felt the fear and the despair. She felt the anger.

Snow saw as her daughter face crumbled in pain. She had never seen so much pain "leave her alone, please make it stop" Snow pleaded. The guard pressed the sword closer to Snow making her bleed

Emma sat up straight as if she had woke up from a horrible dream, she had tears running down her face and her heart was beating fast.

"Good morning Emma, how did you sleep?" Zelena asked sarcastically

Emma wanted to scream and shout at everyone and everything. She had tried so hard to forget that night. She had tried to forgive herself for letting that happen and now she had seen that event unfold again. She got up with the help of Hook.

Zelena walked up to Emma "you know she was the one who put you through that wardrobe right? She is the one responsible for all the things that happened to you. She never loved you Emma"

Emma closed her eyes and turned her head towards Snow.

"Let her go" Zelena ordered and the guard cut Snow's ropes letting her free. She also let Henry free.

"Mom?" Henry asked Emma, she looked so different and tired. He didn't know what that Witch showed her but he was afraid of the consequences of those memories.

Emma looked at Henry "we will finally go home" all she wanted to do was run and hide from everyone.

Henry locked at Regina wishing for her to understand what was happening.

Regina looked eyes with Henry and frowned, it seemed as if he was trying to tell her something.

"Oh and by the way I killed that wolf thing," Zelena said nonchalantly. She was referring to Red "when she tried to save you" she said looking at Snow "I killed her, I should've told you that earlier...details details"

"No" Snow breathed out devastated.

Emma looked at her mother and saw blood going down her neck. She saw the blood stains in the guard's sword and something within her changed "you" she said with venom.

Zelena smiled thinking that Emma was talking to Snow.

Snow froze on her feet, she had never seen Emma so upset, it almost seemed as if she was in some kind of trance.

Henry and Hook looked at each other knowing what they needed to do.

Emma took out her sword and ran towards her mother, Snow closed her eyes.

"Protego!" Henry screamed using his wand and a golden sphere surrounded Regina, Robin, David and the other guards.

Everything happened so fast, Emma ran towards her mother wanting to kill the man who had hurt her. Killian ran towards Zelena and the others were inside the sphere created by Henry. Zelena 's men had tried to get inside the sphere but there were thrown back. Henry couldn't believe that he was actually doing that.

"You idiot!" Zelena said sending a fireball towards Henry.

Hook ran towards Henry and was able to stop the fireball with his sword.

Emma turned around when she heard Killian screamed Henry's name. The man who had hurt her mother was dead in the floor beneath her. She took out her wand and pointed it at Zelena "abracadabra"

Zelena opened her eyes wide and in mere seconds a cloud of smoke surrounded her and her guards were turn into flying monkeys and flew away quickly. Emma saw that Hook was with Henry so she turned and saw her mother looking at her still in shock.

"That bastard hurt you," she said looking at Snow's neck. She placed her hand over the cut and closed her eyes. When she removed her hand the cut was gone.

Snow as well as the others was so confused of what had happened, all she knew was that Emma had saved them, she threw her arms around her daughter hugging her tight.

Emma was surprised at first but she hugged his mother back. She hadn't realized how scared she had been.

Emma let go of Snow and ran towards the cage where the kids were still asleep.  
David and Snow walked towards the cage too.

"Don't touch it" Regina said getting closer to the cage. She knew that the witched had put a spell on it. She feared that it was the spell she was thinking about.

"She placed a spell on it didn't she?" Henry whispered as he got closer.

"Yes" Regina said getting closer to the cage she examined it and saw the sign that she was fearing to see "we need everyone to go"

David told Lancelot and the others to look for Red and Grumpy, who were nowhere to bee seen.

"Regina what is it?" Snow said worried, she knew that Neal was safe but she wanted to have him in his arms already.

"She placed a spell in the cage" Regina said "we have to...in order to free them we have to remember our darkest secrets"

Everyone looked at each other. Emma wanted to run away but she needed to make sure that Neal was fine.

Henry saw Emma and walked next to her taking her hand in his own. Hook moved next to Emma wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"How does it work?" David asked "let's do it now"

"Is not that simple" Regina said looking up at everyone around her "only the people with the darkest past can unlock it"

Regina touched the cage and a glow surrounded her "Just what I thought" she whispered to herself "if you touch it and it glows, it means that you can open it"

David Snow and Robin didn't hesitated to touch the cage. They all got burned.

Emma closed her eyes; she couldn't relive that night again.

Hook touched the cage and was also burned.

Emma let Henry go and touched the cage a glow surrounded her too.

Regina looked at Emma and saw the hesitation and the fear in her eyes "You don't have to do this Emma" Regina said, "We can try another way"

"We better get this over with" Emma said as she moved closer to Regina. She looked at Henry and Hook who were looking at her with worried eyes.

"You don't have to do this mom" Henry whispered and looked at the people around him "We have done enough I am sure they can deal with this"

"Henry you know I have to"

"But mom..."

"Henry, I will be ok" Emma told henry and looked at Regina "So now what?"

"We both have to touch the lock. We will relive our darkest secret" Regina explained everyone "you will be able to see mine and I will be able to see yours"

Emma went pale; she didn't want anyone to know what had happened that night. She walked closer to Regina "we will never talk of what we see, deal? I will do this for Neal but that's it" Emma whispered.

Regina nodded "stand back" she told the others. They all took a steep backwards.

Regina motioned Emma to touch the lock and they touched it at the same time.

 _Emma and Regina felt as if they were sucked into a vortex. Regina closed her eyes and when she opened them she immediately knew what memories she was relieving. Emma opened her eyes and saw a younger Regina in front of her preparing some kind of potion._

 _"Did we time traveled?" Emma asked Regina. They were still next to each other and for the looks of it Regina didn't want to be there._

 _"No, is only a memory" Regina said looking at herself. She wanted to run and tell herself to stop doing what she was doing but she couldn't move._

 _Emma only nodded and stood next to Regina who looked as if she was having an internal battle._

 _All of a sudden Cora walked in and she started to have a conversation with younger Regina_

 _"You will never be happy, you don't know how," Cora told young Regina._

 _Emma stood there confused as of what was happening until she heard Regina say_

 _"I won't be a baby mill for you mother"_

 _Then everything made sense. Regina had cursed herself from bearing any children. She had taken away something that in her eyes could make her weaker. Emma looked towards Regina and saw a single tear rolling down her check._

 _"You are a mother Regina, to Snow, to Henry...to Roland" Emma whispered as young Regina collapsed after drinking that potion "she didn't win, she was wrong"_

 _Regina felt the pain she had felt that night, she wrapped a hand around her stomach. She knew she was a mother but she also knew that she had taken something precious from herself._

 _Emma felt as if they were transported to another place she looked around and she immediately recognized where she was. She shook her head; she couldn't relieve that memory again. She walked backwards until she was against the corner of the room._

 _Regina walked towards Emma concerned "Emma, what is..." She couldn't finish she heard voices coming towards her. She turned around and saw a small blonde walking inside the room. She climbed into the bed and positioned herself in the fetal position._

 _Regina looked from the girl to the woman standing next to her. That little girl was Emma._

 _The little girl began to cry silently and Regina felt her heart break for that little girl. She was about ten or eleven years old._

 _Emma walked towards her younger self and sat next to her in the bed. She knew why she was crying and she wished to tell that little girl that she was going to find her parents that they loved her but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to herself._

 _Regina saw Emma leaning closer to the little blond girl. They continued like that until a taller girl with black hair walked inside the room._

 _Emma looked up and saw the older girl walk towards young Emma._

 _"I was able to sneak a muffin" the older girl said touching Young Emma who turned around and gave the girl a weak smile._

 _Emma took the muffin and began to eat it._

 _"He is gone, we are safe," the older girl said sitting next to young Emma._

 _Regina walked towards Emma who had backed away from the girls._

 _"Her name is Alessandra" Emma said looking at her younger self smile at something the older girl had said._

 _Regina nodded but was still unaware of why this was Emma's darkest secret._

 _All of a sudden they heard someone slam a door forcefully downstairs. Young Emma and the other girl jumped._

 _"He is drunk" Young Emma whispered afraid, she knew what that man was capable of when he was drunk like this._

 _The older girl helped Emma get out of bed and took her by the shoulders "I need you to hide in the closet princess"_

 _Regina frowned when she heard the older girl call Emma princess; there was a tone to the way she called her by that name._

 _"Why?" Young Emma asked in the verge of tears._

 _"Because I need you to be safe Emma" Alessandra said "promise me that you will not get out of that closet until he is gone" she said and pulled Emma inside the closet "stay here princess"_

 _Young Emma nodded at her friend and sat down at the closet she looked up at her friend who gave her a reassuring smile "you are strong Emma" and with that she closed the little closet door._

 _Emma breathing was increasing she knew what was going to happen next._

 _Alessandra closed the closet door and turned around, she looked up at Emma giving her a small smile._

 _Regina shook her head, how was this possible? It seemed as of this girl could actually see them._

 _They heard someone climb the stairs loudly and Emma walked towards Alessandra wanting to protect her but it was as if she was a ghost._

 _Regina realized what was going to happen she took Emma by the arm pushing her backwards "Emma don't"_

 _Emma shook her head "I have to stop him before he hurts her" she tried to get out of Regina's grasp but she could Regina had somehow maneuvered her so she couldn't see anything. She held Emma tight trying to protect her from seeing anything._

 _Regina watched in amazement as a light enveloped the girl and the man was thrown backwards knocking him out._

 _She held a crying Emma in her arms for a long time until she heard a small voice._

 _"Ale?" Young Emma called as she walked out of the closet, somehow she had managed to sleep in that closet; she hasn't heard anything._

 _Emma got free from Regina's grasp and was able to see Alessandra laying on the floor, her face looked as if she was only asleep_

 _"Ale wake up" Young Emma said as she moved her friend._

 _Emma had tears running down her check "please wake up" she whispered in a broken tone._

 _Regina was crying too, she couldn't believe what Emma had been through, she took Emma's hand and they were transported back._

Emma and Regina opened their eyes and saw each other. It was amazing how much you could learn from a person by a single memory.

"Emma..." Regina began but Emma shook her head.

Robin and David immediately got inside the cage to get the kids out. Emma walked away from the cage and felt that she had stepped on something, she looked down and saw the teddy bear.

Henry and Hook approached Emma.

"Swan?" Hook whispered.

"I couldn't stop it, it was my fault" Emma whispered her voice full of pain.

Snow saw that David had Neal secured in his arms and she walked towards Emma.

"Emma..."

Emma closed her eyes when she heard her mother's voice. She knew that she couldn't break in front of them. She couldn't show them how broken she was.

Emma began to walk out of the room. Henry and Hook began to walk behind her but she turned around "I need to be alone" she said

"Mom?" Henry whispered, Emma hadn't even made eye contact with him

"I am sorry" Emma whispered and walked towards the door. Once the door was closed she began to run.

Snow looked at Regina "What did she..."

"I can't tell you" Regina whispered, "let's get their kids to their beds"

"Please go with her," Henry told Killian, he had never seen his mother like that.

Killian nodded and followed Emma.

Henry stood there feeling helpless; he should've known that this was all a trap. He should've trusted his instincts and find more about that Walsh "are the kids ok" he asked as he turned around to face the others.

"We will know when they wake up" Regina said as David and Robin took the kids to their beds.

"I will be there in a second" Snow told David and he left the great hall.

Snow turned around to look at Regina who was white as a piece of paper "You should sit or go and rest"

Regina shook her head "we need to secure the castle first" she began to walk but Henry grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"Wherever you saw with my mother..."

"I can't tell you what I saw Henry" Regina said

"I know, I know but I just wanted to say that no matter what you saw there...you have people who love you and care about you"

Regina smiled at Henry touched; she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that he was afraid and worried about Emma "she will be fine, she needs you more than ever Henry"

Henry hugged Regina for a second "You need to rest, I will make sure that the castle is secure"

"Henry what you did to protect us all. It was amazing but I am sure that using that much magic must have exhausted you"

Henry shook his head "It didn't. If I don't do anything, I will go and find that witch and..." He stooped and took a deep breath, he wanted to take both his mom's pain away but he knew he couldn't "I will help you secure the castle, Roland needs you right now"

Regina frowned; she had never seen Henry so upset and mad before.

"You did everything you could Henry" Snow said when she saw Henry's reaction "you and Emma saved us all"

Henry looked down and saw the teddy bear that had cause his mother to remember a horrible memory. He opened his eyes wide and walked towards it; there was a magic bean next to the bear. He reached down and took the bean in his hands "she dropped it"

Regina and Snow looked at the bean and then at Henry.

Regina remembered what the wicked witch had showed Emma and Henry and she knew that those images had hurt Henry deeply "Henry what that woman showed you..."

"It was true" Henry said looking up at Snow and Regina "all those memories were true, I could see it in your eyes"

"Yes, they were real but..."

"You don't need to explain yourself" Henry interrupted Snow and placed the bean on his pocket "I will go be with my mother, she needs me as much as I need her"

"I will go with you" Snow said wanting to comfort her daughter.

"You need to be with Neal" he turned and looked at Regina "and you need to be with Roland, they need you right now"

"I won't turn my back on my daughter" Snow said

Henry didn't answered; he just walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do with that bean?" Regina whispered afraid of Henry's response.

"I told you that I was going to protect my mother, that is my main priority. I will do just that" Henry said and walked out of the door.

 **I am finally in summer vacation! I will update more often.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
